Battle Scars
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Lupe Fiasco The wound heals but it never does. This is the story of two people finding strength in one another. Helping each other survive abuse and painful memories, they grow together. As they learn to trust each other, love will be found and love will be tested. *DISCLAIMER* Dixonne, Michandrea friendship, Ricandrea..AU PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

He woke up in the comfortable bed. The bed he had to remind himself was his now. The bright sun peeking through the blinds. And the quiet home that was peaceful. Not deafening. No crashes. No bruises or black eyes. Sitting up, he ran his fingers on the bed spread. The soft silk sheets. His eyes on the new walls that didn't have traces of his blood splattered here and there. And the smell of homemade biscuits and eggs in the air. Placing his feet on the carpet, he rushed to the kitchen in the decorative home. With shelves that held fine china. And pictures that hung on the wall. With magnets on the refrigerator and lace on the living room furniture. His new home. His new family.

"Hey pookie." The woman was finishing the breakfast as her daughter placed the plates on the table. "go wash up, breakfast is almost done." He gave a quick nod as he headed to the bathroom. Letting out a growl of frustration as it was occupied. He had to set up his alarm clock. After 10 minutes, the muscular black man came out with a towel wrapped his waist. A jolly gin on his face.

"Bathroom is all yours." He said with a lazy smile as the boy rolled his eyes. What would his paw think if he knew he lived with a black man and his sister.

Niggers.

Tar babies.

Jiggaboos.

Feeling the warm water on his skin, he hated how they had planted those seeds in his head. That hate in his heart. And now he was doing his best to get rid of it. Washing himself, his stomach couldn't wait anymore as he jumped out the shower. Putting his clothes on as he headed towards the kitchen again. Seeing the four of them sit down. Waiting on him, the gorgeous black woman poured them juice.

"Thank you." He stated as the woman smiled gently. It had been 1 year since he had been adopted by Carol. And her eccentric family.

"Daryl, can you help me build my doll house?" Sophia stared at her brother with bright eyes. How could he say no to her?

"Why not?" His drawl lingered in the air. They had all become accustomed too well as he ate. Doing his best to remember that he could have as much as he wanted, he ate slowly. Food wasn't scarce here. And with the mouthwatering selection of sausage and bacon, eggs, biscuits and pancakes. He was fortunate because he never had this.

So many days he woke up starving and went to bed starving. Remembering how he had to look in trashcans for food. Or steal from local stores. The times he asked people for food on the streets, but they just ignored him. He was more than fortunate.

"Sorry sweetie, you can wait until tomorrow. Remember he is working with Tyrese at the construction site." Carol eyed the muscular black man with a smile.

"That's right. Work ethic makes you stronger and keeps you out of trouble." He eyed the boy who could only agree.

"I told ya. I'm done with that. Every thing is in the past." They nodded as he knew they believed him. No way was he ruining what he had now. He was finally off of probation. No matter how many bruises he got from their parents and other foster families, nothing was going to make him throw this away. Not even Merle himself.

_**TWDTWD**_

The scars on her back. Some old. Some new. Some that didn't want to heal. Like her heart. The wept marks and trickles of blood on her back. How did they become infected?

Doing her best to put the Neosporin on her wounds using the bathroom mirror, she should be thankful. At least he wasn't leaving marks on her face. Or raping her. She could handle a beating every other week. But this pain was unbearable. Not just physical, but the emotional trauma.

Of wanting her father back. The man whose laugh gave her comfort. Of wanting her mother back. 6 months passed and she still expected to see the woman walk through the door. Of wanting what other teens had. What she used to have. two loving parents who would give anything to make their daughter happy. Placing her clothes on, she ignored the text from her friend.

Why couldn't Andrea just leave her alone?

Doing a quick check of the house, No more broken whiskey bottles lay on the floor. Taking a deep breath, she slid against the wall. Praying. Because tears were not enough in her world. Like she did every night. Every morning when he was not here. She still felt his foot in her back. Smelt the whiskey on his breath. And yet, she still took care of him. Loved the evil who was her father. Wiping her eyes, she grabbed her satchel beside her. Eight hours away from hell would just have to do.

For some reason, God kept her alive. She didn't know whether. If he loved her so much, then why couldn't he deliver her from this?

_**TWDTWD**_

Daryl hoped Tyrese didn't take offense of him as he declined a ride for school. He just didn't want to be an inconvenience to the man who had given him so much. His real father who was guiding him through life with his words of wisdom. His hands in his pockets, he heard the familiar whistle. God damn it. Being adopted didn't mean you could erase your previous blood lines.

"Whut up little brother. So how's life with the nigger lover and her pet niggers?" Merle caught up to his brother.

"I told ya don't call 'em that." The younger sibling warned as the older put his hands up to shield himself.

"Looks like someone wants to forget where they came from. Just because ya got adopted doesn't make us no kin no more. I still protected us from paw. That should stand for somethin'." Merle exclaimed as they waited to cross the street. Lighting a cigarette, he inhaled.

"I know that. But lay off of Carol, Ty and Sasha. They are good people." He said with sternness as the older one shook his head. If they were so good, why didn't they adopt him too?

"Want one?" He offered the pack of menthols as the other declined. Making their way up the stairs to their school, they went their separate ways. To their separate friends. He was used to it. Being away from brother in different foster homes. But no matter how far apart they were, Merle did his best to look out for him. Stealing what he thought they needed to survive. And though he loved him, he was shamed to be his brother….

"Still can't believe that you two are brothers." His wise best friend put his arm around his shoulder.

"yeah right Rick. We are the new rendition of fuckin' Cain and Able." The red neck said as his brother's concentration was stolen. Smirking at the beautiful blonde swayed through the halls, Daryl nudged him playfully.

"Pick up yer jaw." They watched Andrea sit by her friend at their lockers. Her friend who hardly ever spoke at all. At least not to them. Even when they did hang out from time to time. The girl whose father worked with Tyrese. The chocolate girl who had the saddest yet strongest eyes he had ever seen before.

"Now who is staring." Rick nudged the redneck who huffed.

_**TWDTWD**_

"How's your back?" Andrea sat beside the strongest girl she had ever known. Their backs against the locker, Michonne rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Doing her best not cry. Not here at least. Other teens walking by them only spoke to the blonde. She expected this. She even wondered herself why this girl took up with her so. The bitter, reclusive girl.

"Fine." They both knew she was lying. Andrea could only sit there. giving her sister the love she needed. But there just had to be something else she could do.

"I know ever since your mom died that…."

"Andrea you don't know. You don't. and I know you are trying to be a friend to me. But right now. All I want to do is not talk about it. I come to school so I can at least be forgotten. I want it that way. I like it that way." The warrior walked away as her friend stared at her.

She wanted normal teen girl problems. Like who would she ask to go on a date. Or what was the latest dance or movie. She wanted that all, but she couldn't have it. Hell she would have even been lucky to have a crush, but she was so scared to talk. Or to even smile for that matter.

But for right now, she would just focus on surviving the day. The minute. The second.

Walking inside the library, she sat down at the table. 20 minutes before the first bell rang was plenty enough time to finish this assignment. Nothing was fun about derivatives or anything dealing with Calculus. Shaking her head, she felt something being thrown at her shoulder. On the floor, it was a paper ball. Biting her lip, she concentrated on her work. Feeling another ball being thrown at her, she turned her head as she spotted the culprit.

"Well ain't the tar baby studious today….." Merle walked by the girl who ignored him as usual.

"don't you have something better to do than blame a race for your ignorance and stupidity." Michonne deflected his prejudice with grace

"That's whut happens when ya let spooks lern to read. They start thinkin' they can do what others can." The senior laughed as the girl became frustrated.

"don't flatter yerself." She mimicked his accent. "You can't even annunciate." She placed her papers in the bag as she brushed by him. Letting out a shriek of pain as she felt his grip tighten on her wrist.

"Let me go. Now!" her eyes blared into him. Not afraid of him. Ready to strike him.

"An' if I don't." He challenged not seeing his brother watch the scene through the glass wall. O shit. What was his brother doing now?

"Let 'er go." Daryl approached his brother as the two glared at each other. Michonne ready to shove her knee in between his legs. "I said let 'er go." The younger sibling put his hand on his brother's wrist releasing the fearless girl.

"What ever ya say Daryl." He glared at the two. "I forgot ya like to mix." He walked away as the two teens awkwardly looked at each other.

"sorry about that." He watched the warrior rub her wrist. "Did he hurt you that bad?" She ignored his question as she attempted to walk off.

"Hey!" The redneck called to her. "i just helped you back there." He gently tugged her arm as a yelp escaped her lips. "I didn't grab you that hard did I?" She shook her head. Not knowing whether to trust the blue eyes staring at her.

"No." her hard tone didn't go unnoticed.

"I could have at least gotten a thank you then."

"Thank you Daryl. For saving me from your racist brother who makes it his mission to make everyone hate themselves because he hates himself." Her sarcasm intrigued him.

"I am not responsible for my brother's actions. If I could I would. But I cant be." The red neck noticed how the girl occasionally rubbed her arm.

"Please." She huffed. "You were the same way last year, the only difference is that you got adopted and he didn't. if he hadn't, you would be the same way. Cut the bullshit." She attempted to walk away as he stood in front of her.

"Ya don't even meh." He stared her in the eye as she rolled her eyes. "Just like I shuldn't judge a person by their skin, ya shuldn't judge a person on their past."

_**TWDTWD**_

Andrea looked at her friend from afar. The girl was avoiding her now. Biting her lips, she did her best to listen to lecture. But Mitosis was nothing stimulating. Placing her golden curls behind her ears, she felt the eyes on someone on her. Turning to her right, she grinned as Rick focused forward. So he was the one stealing glances at her. Or it was probably her wishful thinking. No one wanted her after Phil. The quarterback who dumped her because she wouldn't sleep with him. The boy who graduated and would probably accomplish great things. And here she was labeled with the reputation of being the stuck up prude bitch. The guy who she thought would give her instantly popularity. The guy she put her best friend before. No wonder Michonne was still weary of her….

"Ready to complete this lab?" The junior looked at her with bright chocolate eyes. And a smile to match. "Andrea." He waved his hand on her face.

"sorry. Yeah." She grabbed her materials from the station as she put her hair in a ponytail. "My mind was just on something." She accepted the goggles as she returned the smile.

"Like?" He wondered as the girl shrugged. Hoping she could trust him enough. That they were friends. That she could at least see him as dependable.

"I just. Have you ever been a bad friend someone? And you weren't there when they needed you to be." Her eyes searched for his assurance.

"Tell me about it. My parents always told me to stay the hell away Daryl. That he would end up dead like his dad and mom. Or in jail. But at the end you have to be the one make your own decisions." He grabbed the matches as she turned on the Bunsen burner.

"I just wish I were stronger for Michonne. I mean. Never mind." She cut her words off as Rick lit the fjame. Adjusting the intensity, he stared at the beautiful blonde. Being rewarded with a slight blush.

"Is everything alright. I mean. Sorry. I didn't mean to pry. The only thing you can do is to not give up on her. Be there even when she doesn't want you to be there for her. That's what friends do."

"thanks Rick." She hugged the boy as she hugged her back. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed her friend was not in the classroom. How did she always go unnoticed by others.

_**TWDTWD**_

Sitting in the nurse's office, she had to think quick. What excuse could she give for this arm. And her back. Taking deep breaths, the pain was becoming excruciating by the minute. The constant pinch that never ceased. But at least she wasn't at home. Or in that classroom. Where Andrea was talking about her to Rick. Her latest crush. At least he was worth having a crush on than Phil. Attractive, smart, dependable, and kind. But she didn't want to be manipulated by Andrea anymore. She didn't want to be used by the blonde to make herself feel better. Shaking her head, she heard her name being called.

Eyeing the doctor's table, she eased herself slowly as the nurse saw her take off her jacket. The light red bruises. Biting her lip, Michonne turned her head as the woman gently touched her arm. An occasional whimper escaping her lips.

"what happened child?"

"My father." She began. "Works with construction, and I was helping him on his site this weekend. I should take heed to the warning of operating heavy machinery." She tried to joke. Seeing the look of suspicion in the woman's eyes.

"Take these." She handed her the aspirin as she grabbed some paper and a pen.

"What are you doing?" The teen girl asked with shock as the woman gave her a sincere smile.

"Just taking notes that is all. In case you come back."

"Don't worry. I wont." She nodded. "My dad just needed some help. And I wanted to show him that I could do just as much as any man could." She rationalized.

"Sweetie. I love the thought of feminism but your body is still growing and changing. It shouldn't have to handle so much stress." The nurse said. At least she believed her. She couldn't believe she was lying so well.

"I know. I was stupid. But thanks for the aspirin." She left the office. That was resourceful.

She could have waited to go home to take some aspirin.

But she couldn't because her bus dropped her off at her dad's job. Still a junior who rode the bus. And still finding ways to cover up her his sins.

Playing with the necklace around her neck, it was the last remaining piece of her mother. The woman who loved with all her heart. The woman who was able to carry the whole world on her shoulders and still give. And she was taken away from her.

Her phone vibrating, she didn't have the energy to face Andrea. Her best friend who had everything going for her. Looks. Brains. Attention and boys. Walking towards the stairwell, she approached the school basement. Sliding against the wall, she took her necklace off. Staring at the picture of them together.

"Why did you leave me?" She whispered in the air. Expecting to see her mother's face. And bright smile. Hating that she was a reminder of her. A reminder that cancer was stronger than her will. Hating that her mother had accepted the fact that she would die. And she did.

"why did you believe in God after he put you through all you endured?" Seeing her mother cough up blood. Lose her hair. And become weaker and weaker each day.

"I know I am in pain. But dad doesn't do this to me all the time. Only when he is not working. But I know you already know that. I just wished I could have gone with you. So I won't have to be alone. And I always hated that feeling. But I guess you know that too." Her voice lingered in the air as she held herself. a yawn escaping her lips. She was so tired. So so tired.

_**TWDTWD**_

Andrea checked her phone. No text back yet. It was almost lunch and the girl still couldn't be found. Placing her books in her locker, she didn't care about eating as much as she cared about her friend. Biting her lip, the blonde dropped her books as the redneck picked them up.

"Whut's got you bundled up?" he asked the flustered girl.

"I can't find Michonne. Have you seen her? Please tell me you have." Her eyes pleaded as the teen shook his head.

"She just disappeared. I hope she didn't do it again….." She choked on her words. "Umm. Could you tell Rick I have to postpone on lunch." She rushed away before the other could respond.

Daryl could only stare at her as she rushed through the halls. Never before had he ever seen her concerned about a friend like this.

All she wanted to do was to keep Michonne's mother's wishes. To always be there for her friend. To be her strength when she couldn't be. And she was doing an awful job at it. Checking the rooftop, she couldn't help but the check over the ledge. Grateful she did not see a broken body at the bottom. With blood splattering on the hard concrete. Returning to the hallways, she continued her search.

"Angie. Where is your daughter?" Defeat traced in her voice. Looking in the air. Seeing the woman's fail body in the hospital bed. Holding her best friend in her arms. Finally breaking up with Phil to take care of her friend. Her best friend. Who was strong beyond words. Searching classrooms and storage closets, her feet led her straight to a stairwell. And at that moment, she breathed again.

Michonne lay on the floor. Sleeping. Snoring lightly as the blonde laughed sweetly. She found her. She had finally found her. Laying her head in her lap, the girl played with her dreads as the strong willed beauty opened her eyes.

"Andrea?" Sleep in her voice as the girl shook her head.

"Go back to sleep babe. You need it." She stated.

"But what time is it?" The warrior tried to sit up.

"Its lunch. We have like two hours before the day is over. Don't worry. I am not going anywhere." The girl reassured her.

"It hurts so bad Andrea." Michonne hugged her sister.

"I know babe. I know." Andrea was helpless as she kept her promise.

_**TWDTWD**_

As they sat in the cafeteria, the leader could not hide his worry for the blonde angel. Hearing the chatter from other students in the room, he was able to drown them out as Daryl snickered at his friend's obvious crush.

"Are you sure she didn't need help finding Michonne." Rick hesitantly ate as Daryl shook his head.

"If she did, she would have texted. 'sides she is big gurl who handle anything." The redneck reassured his friend as he looked at his lunch.

"I am surprised you aren't giving half your sandwich to Merle."

"I know I should. But I have never felt angry and guilty at the same time towards anyone besides him." Feeling his brother's eyes on him, she continued to eat.

"I just hate how he makes you feel like that. It is not your fault that people like you. It's his fault that he is an asshole."

"You don't understand. To be bounced around from home to home. Ta have people hate ya and hurt ya for no apparent reason. You are hardened. And that is what his problem is. I can never give up on him. But at the same time. I don't want to be round him. I can't. Cause I will go back to how I use to be. I don't want that." His mind flashed back to way Merle hurt Michonne. She didn't deserve that. No one did.

"You can't go back because you want to do better Daryl. That is what makes you a survivor. You can't give that up." Rick exclaimed.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if Merle died. I know it's wrong. But I used to. What would happen if I could finally become the person I wanted to be? Ty has so much respect for meh. And Carol and Sophia took me in with open arms. Even Sasha hugs and kisses meh on the forehead. Like I was always there. I can't mess it up. And I am scared that Merle will try tah…."

"you actually think Ty is going to let him hurt you guys. Or take you away."

"No, but Merle is so jealous….." The renegade reflected on his cunning ways in their foster homes. Stealing knick knack and chemicals to make a profit.

"But put yourself in his shoes. He is still bounced around. Separated from his little brother. Who got adopted. He feels thrown away. Have you talked to Carol about…" Daryl gave him a look as he shut up.

"She tried but racism isn't allowed in the household. He couldn't conform. He didn' t want to. I guess I am still kind of mad at him for that. If he wanted us together, he could have tried harder to like them. To love them. To see that they were everything we ever wanted."

"I hate that he can't see that too. But you did try to help him Daryl. You have to forgive yourself for what you can't do."

"well don't you give the best advice." Daryl pinched his brother's cheeks. Not seeing Merle stare at the two with hurt, fear, and rage in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

"Andrea. You don't understand. I cant leave my father now." Michonne exclaimed on the phone as she got off the bus. Blinding her eyes from the sun as she stepped on the broken concrete. Seeing the numerous workers dig through dirt piles and saw through wood, she kept her face forward. Not wanting to see her father. The man who made her see herself as true damnation. And yet she still didn't want to abandon him.

"So am I just supposed to expect to see you in some hospital bed. I can't do that." Andrea did her best to make the stubborn girl listen. "You say its not that bad, but it doesn't matter. You shouldn't be a person's punching bag." She enforced.

"I'm not." The warrior bit back as she hung up the phone. Passing the many warning signs around the small construction site. Watching others greet her with a smile, her attention was caught the muscular black man as he opened the door for her.

"Hey 'Chonne." His joyful smile made her nod in acknowledgement. "Your dad will be working for a little while, he left you something to eat in the lounge." The man was doing his best to make her smile.

"Thanks Ty." She saw the big subway on the table for her. Biting her lip, she unpacked her books as she began to eat. This was the man she missed. The one who guarded her. Who hugged her. Giving her words of wisdom. Chewing slowly, she began to study as she felt a presence in front of her.

"I didn't know you would be here." His twang made her look up. His crystal blue eyes and choppy hair framed around his face. Sitting across the table from her, he pulled out the same Calculus book as he reviewed his notes. "Ty wont let me help until I am done studying."

"Good to know." Her sarcasm caused him to smirk.

"I never said this. But I am sorry about your mother…." he began.

"I don't mean to be bitchy or anything…" She began.

"But you are." He shut her down as the girl bit her lip in frustration.

"You can keep your pity. If you think you need to still apologize for your brother. It is over and done. You don't have to talk to me until Rick and 'Drea make us the third and fourth wheel." She continued to work.

"I was sayin' that it sucks that ya have to live without a mom who actually loved ya. I ne'er had that. Until now with Carol. But I was actually trying to be….."

"Don't." She cut him off again.

"No one has ever given me anything. I don't need for them to start now." She put her pencil down in frustration as she put her hands in her hair.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he couldn't take her words seriously. That anger in her eyes. The anger he carried sometimes. Mad at the world for giving him this life. moving beside her, she nearly jumped out of her seat as he grabbed her pencil from her hand.

"Let me help." She hesitantly nodded as he noticed her flinch. Listening to his southern drawl, she relaxed as he explained the problem. Showing her the process. Realizing how she loved his voice. She never saw this side of him when the four of them were together. Nor did she really talk to him here. But then again, she was always mentally lost.

"I didn't know you were good at math." Her stale tone struck him.

"What would the hillbilly know about numbers." His comment made her bite her tongue.

"you are right. I prejudged you. I was wrong." She shrugged. "you are nothing like your brother." She worked the second problem like he showed her. Not noticing how he was observing her. Intrigued by how opposite she and Andrea were. But there was this silent strength about her. It was hard to explain.

"Is this right?" She broke his reverie as the boy shook his head. Looking at his paper, he smirked as she nodded.

"You are not a bad teacher." She felt his eyes on her. She should be used to causing intrigue from others. When they noticed her at least.

"Michonne." Her father's deep voice broke her concentration as nearly jumped. Looking at the tall, lean muscular man with fear.

Placing her books in her bag immediately. Ignoring her father's stoic face. Not knowing what would come when she stepped through their door. "How was your day?" he watched her move away from the boy with haste. And Daryl did too.

"fine dad." She quickly stated as the man held sorrow in his eyes for his daughter. He didn't mean to scare her. Or hurt her. He just got so angry at times. He could stop himself.

"Let's go home kiddo." He put his arm around her shoulder as she flinched. Holding back the pain as she refused to look back at the redneck. If she did, she would have seen how he already knew of her trials.

_**TWDTWD**_

"Mommy. I can't wait for Daryl to get home." The little girl said with excitement as they got out of the car. Holding her mother's hand as she looked at the gorgeous child. If only they could stay young and innocent like this. Carrying a bag of groceries in her hand, her daughter stopped in her tracks. Fear in her eyes as she pointed to the source.

"Merle." Carol dropped her bag of groceries that she held in her other hand.

"A foster kid can't come back to visit one of his past homes." He approached slowly as he smoked the cigarette. Smirking as the child clutched to her mother's dress.

"Not if it is you. What the hell do you want?" Her threatening tone scared the girl a little bit. She didn't need to hear her like this.

"I miss you Mom." His condescending tone made the woman's blood boil as she wanted to slap the smirk on his face.

"go to hell." She saw deadly.

"Remember me Sophie." His accent made the girl cringe.

"yeah. I remember you." Her light voice hung in the air. "I remember how you stole from us. And were mean to Ty and Sasha for no reason." She clutched hold to Carol.

"Why don't you just leave Merle? Do us all a favor."

"Just because you took Daryl in doesn't make you more family than me. I'm his blood. You can't erase that. And you can't keep him away from me." The teen challenged as the woman took the cigarette from his mouth throwing it on the ground.

"I didn't take him away from you. You did that yourself. You were the one who pushed us all away. Stealing from us. Pawning our things so you could pay for drugs. After everything the three of us did to put you and Daryl in the same home. This is how you repay us." Her voice raised her face as she heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"here comes your pet Nubian queen now." He eyed Sasha as she gazed with the same wrath as Carol handed her Sophia.

"You sure you want me to leave?" Sasha glared him down as she held Sophia. The mother nodded. Making sure the two were out of ear shot.

"Let me tell your ass something. If you step foot on my property again. I will make it my personal duty to have them lock you up and throw away the key. I have tried to respect the fact that you are still Daryl's brother, but you don't even deserve that."

"Is that a threat?" The aggressive hillbilly challenged.

"No that is fucking promise."

"Ya bitch. You'll do anything to keep us apart. All cause yer jealous of us. Ya can't make him hate me. In tha end he we choose me ova yall. And ya know it. Just cause you give him food and bed. He don't owe ya nothing. Ya didn't protect him. teach him how ta fight. Make him forget who he was. Who he is. Ya cant deny it." He walked away from them as the woman watched him.

"Stay away from my family Merle." She stated .

_**TWDTWD**_

The chocolate, muscular man looked at the empty chair beside him at the dinner table. Looking at his beautiful daughter as she put his plate in front of face. Rice and gravy with smothered chicken. Just like Angie made it. So much of his daughter reminded him of her. Her resilience and stubbornness. Her kind heart. And tough skin. Seeing her reddened arm and shoulder, he could barely eat.

He did this. To her. To them. And he hated himself for it. For hurting her to the point that she was scared to be around him. Watching the girl shake lightly as she ate, he didn't know what to say to her to make this better.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Michonne." His eyes with sadness as the girl refused to look in his direction. "I shouldn't take out my….." he began.

"It's alright dad." She folded her lips. "you need to eat. You have hardly eaten in the couple of months."

"Michonne. Listen to me. What I did to you is inexcusable." He began.

"Dad. Stop. You don't have to apologize to me. You didn't hit me that hard." But looking at her scars, they would tell you differently. "This apology wont bring mom back. Now eat up." She commanded. Reluctantly eating as she cleaned the kitchen. Biting her lip to keep the tears in as she washed the dishes. Knowing that after this he would drink himself to sleep.

Removing the gloves from her hand, she ran to her room. Locking her door with swiftness. Hoping he wouldn't choose this night to unleash his wrath on her, she checked her three locks as she got into bed.

"I know he doesn't mean to hurt me mom. And I know he apologized. But what will happen when he does it again? I am just so afraid to talk to him about you. And I am so mad that you left me here to handle this by myself. I am just one person. A girl who can barely survive high school. How can I take care of a grown man? He is the parent. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Unbeknownst of her, her father heard her conversation on the other side of the door. Throwing his bottle against the wall. Hearing it shatter to pieces as the liquid splattered on the floor. Angie wouldn't want this. But he needed it to live without her. To cope. But his daughter couldn't live like this. And tears fell in his eyes. As a hard cry escaped his lips.

"Angie. Angie." His voice grew higher and louder. And panic shot into her chest as she jumped out of bed. Pulling a hoodie over her head, she wouldn't wait for the door to be forced opened. Opening her window, she climbed down the tree. Placing her hands in her pocket. She had no where to go. She wouldn't push herself on Andrea. She wouldn't be an inconvenience to anyone else.

_**TWDTWD**_

Sophia smiled as she watched her big brother look at the instructions in his hand. The many pieces of her doll house around them. And her mind would not let her forget Merle's threats and death glares at her mother and Sasha. Debating, she sat on her knees as her brother put the paper down.

"Ready kiddo?" He asked as he noticed her saddened face. Something definitely happened while he was gone. Grinning as she nodded with enthusiasm, he still saw her scared behavior. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The child lied as she handed him the pieces at his command.

"Come on. It's got to be somethin'. Ya can talk to me 'bout anything. I won't tell mom." He watched her debate mentally as she eventually gave in.

"Do you like Merle better than me because he is your blood? Do you not want to be a part of this family anymore?" Her light, shattered voice broke his heart. Where did this come from?

"Of course not Sophie. Where would you get a crazy idea like that from?" the child looked at the ground as he demanded an answer. She didn't mean to make him angry.

"Please don't be mad." She hugged him as he held her. Lowering his voice.

"I'm not mad. Honest." He held the girl. He didn't mean to scare her. He was just shocked by her random question. He thought he was showing them that he did love them. "Tell me. Where would you get an idea like that."

"Merle came by." She watched the older sibling bald his fists as she gasped.

"Did he hurt you or mom?" She shook her head.

"No. Why is he so mean and scary Daryl? Why does he hate us so much? I don't want him to hate us." Her naivety was such a gift to him. Because he had always been exposed to what children shouldn't be exposed too. Kissing her forehead, he held her hand as he led her to her bedroom. Tucking her in, he sat beside her.

"Sophia. Don't listen to him. You and Carol. Ty and Sasha are my family too. Nothing can take that away from me. Or me from you." The child smiled as he handed her the teddy bear.

Turning off his light, he walked lightly as he saw the three adults in the kitchen. Hiding behind the corner, he hoped they didn't hear him. Their faces with defeat and scorn, they sat with their mugs before them.

"Do you really think a restraining order is necessary." Carol asked the two siblings as they thought deeply.

"I can take care of myself." Ty sipped his coffee. "But what about you girls. Merle is a ticking time bomb. Especially when he is stoned. I don't like the idea of him feeling as if he is control of this situation."

"He is not in control of the situation, but let's not underestimate his love for Daryl too. He may be neurotic at times, but ultimately I think he wants his brother happy." Sasha interjected.

"But you didn't see his eyes. I don't care about myself. But it's Daryl and Sophia. I have to protect them with everything I have." Carol placed her hands on her head. "I can't let Merle hurt them."

"He wont." Sasha said. "But we do need to be on the safe side. And be realistic, because at school you know they interact. And we can't have him change schools because of that. We have to trust him. Like he trusts us."

Creeping away, the boy didn't realize how tightly his hands were bald until he unclenched them. He had never loved and hated someone at the same time. There just had to be something he could do to stop him. staring at his window, an idea entered his head. One that Rick would call stupid, but it didn't matter as long as it got the job done. maybe they wouldn't notice he was gone. And his brother's group home was only 5 blocks away. He could handle this.

_**TWDTWD**_

She didn't know how she ended up in the park. So far away from her house. From her father. Good. For once she could breathe. Laying down on the green grass, the moonlight made everything more soothing to her. The many times, her mother would take her here. To play on the swing set. Just them. No one else. Wiping her eyes, she still saw her body in the casket. It was as if she were sleep. But she couldn't wake up. Maybe if she closed her eyes, she wouldn't wake up either.

He didn't know what he was going to tell him. and for once he didn't care about his brother's feelings. Why couldn't he have both? Him being adopted was supposed to make his life less difficult. But at times, he didn't know what to think. He didn't miss being tossed from one home to another. But he hated feeling this. He didn't know what this emotion was. But he felt every beating he gotten in his life as he continued to walk. Passing the park. The many nights he and his brother found refuge here to escape people's torture. And as the moon shined, he thought he noticed a familiar figure laying down. He had seen this person before. And his curiosity won as he walked closer to it.

Chocolate skin, full lips. She held her body as she shivered in the cold. Her face lacked it's usual scowl. And her light snore made her seem more vulnerable. Folding his lips, he panicked as her eyes opened abruptly.

"What are you doing here?" wiping the sleep from her eyes, the boy blushed. Not expecting her to ask so casually.

"How about I walk ya home? Ya shouldn't be here at night. You never know what could happen." Andrea did say he was a sweet guy. But she didn't think it was safe to get comfortable around him yet.

"I can't. I mean. I don't want to go home." She laid her head back down. "Haven't you ever felt like you wanted to just run away and never come back?" her eyes searching for an answer as he laid down beside her. Surprising herself with the sudden conversation she was starting. But there was something about his accent that calmed her nerves. She never noticed it until now.

"All the time. There were times that I didn't even know where my home was?" He looked up at the beautiful stars. Seeing her stare at him with his peripheral vision. "and I never got used to one place. Or the people there."

"What was it like?" ignoring the awkwardness of the situation. How they met back up again by chance.

"Hell." His voice bellowed. "Being cursed out everyday. Being hit and told I would never be worth anything. And there was once where I believed what they said. One woman made me sit on rice for accidently breaking her vase. I didn't even do it. Merle did it. But I took up for him. for everything he did for me." He didn't know why he felt so comfortable talking to her now.

"Your brother does love and respect you though." She looked at the night sky. "I remember growing up and wishing I had different parents. I just wanted something new. I was being a typical teenager who thought they were against me. But they were just helping me grow. And now my mom is dead. And dad might as well be too." He looked at her as she met his gaze.

"I mean a funeral is supposed to be a celebration of life. and I know that is what mom would have wanted. But it was sad. And everyone was crying. And I had to be strong for my dad. I couldn't cry. Because I have to be his strength." She wiped her eyes as he listened to her.

"That's why I always put with Merle's shit. Even when I know I shouldn't. he was my strength when I couldn't be my own. I mean. I don't really have too many memories of my mom. She died when I was so young. And my brother rarely brings her up. I remember her being really pretty. I have her eyes. But she didn't protect me from my dad. Cause she couldn't. Dad always unleashed his wrath on us. And then she didn't wake up.." The boy shrugged as Michonne lightly gasped.

"It's ok. I'm a little resentful towards them still. But there is nothing I can do about it. Just be glad for what I got now."

"I try to be grateful. Thankful that I have one parent. One friend. But I still feel alone. Like at the funeral. So many people were giving me their condolences. But I still felt alone. Screaming at the top of my lungs. But no one seems to care. Or to listen." Her tears leaked onto the grass as the boy wiped them away.

"My life is kicking my ass." Folding her lips, she felt herself stiffen under his surveillance.

"Me too. Rick and Andrea. They are good friends to us. But sometimes its just good talking to someone who understands true heartbreak. Not the casual, they broke up with me to go out with someone else." The two snickered at Daryl's words. It was as if they were teenagers again.

"Maybe one day they could just admit to each other that they like one another. Everyone can see it but them." Michonne laughed as she realized she had to go back home soon. Hating this feeling as she sat up slowly.

"Ready to go home?" She nodded as he stood up. Grateful she wasn't curious. Because if she had asked him why he was there. he couldn't lie. He didn't know why he was talking to her. But his worries were at the back of his mind now. Extending his hand, he waited for her to take it as she stared at it. Placing hers inside of his strong grip. Pulling her up gently, she ignored his gaze. Placing her hands in her pockets, nothing more was said. If anything, they enjoyed the comfortable silence. Not knowing too much, yet knowing enough about each other. And as she got closer to her house, he stopped her.

"See ya tomorrow." He stated as the girl gave him a nod. Climbing up the tree, she was glad to have one moment where she had some enlightenment.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrapping his towel around his waist, he was no longer ashamed of the scars on his back. He wore them as metals of honor. Each one with a story of survival. At least now, his classmates didn't gawk at him. Opening his gym locker, he pulled out his clothes. What gym teacher actually taught. Suicides and hurdles. For an hour. His arms still sore, he changed quickly. Hoping to not get another tardy. He didn't need an afterschool detention. Grabbing his bag, he heard someone call his name.

"You wouldn't happen to sell again." The brunette teen asked with a sneaky smirk.

"Naw. Not no more. I keep tellin ya to stop askin." He attempted to walk away as the teen pulled him back.

"Seriously?" The prep saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Well do you know where I can get….."

"I told ya man. I don't know." He brushed him.

"Fuckin hillbilly." The other whispered underneath his breath as the redneck turned around. Staring the prep in the eye. Words weren't needed as he threatened with his body. Approaching him slowly, he saw the teen's face with fear. A smirk on his face as the teen backed into a wall.

"What did you call meh?" He knew the boy wouldn't speak up as he felt someone pull his arm.

"Come on man." Rick tried to save his friend. Who wouldn't drop the boy's gaze. "Don't get suspended over this shit." The two looked as the prep nearly ran away. Reluctantly listening, he let out a sigh. Angry how his anger got the best of him again. Feeling Rick's eyes on him as they headed to class.

"Do you think I am going to go back to how I used to be?" His eyes pleaded with his other brother.

"No way. No way. Don't let one guy's addiction to meth…" Rick began.

"But what if he does have a point. What if I am a product of my own environment? I mean. How rare is it that people change?" Rick stopped in his tracks. Not caring about the bell.

"Listen. And listen good. You are not Merle. And if you bring that up one more time. I will beat your ass." The two boys chuckled knowing Daryl could easily overpower him.

"You are not your brother. You did what you did to get by. Because you didn't know better. But when you learned better, you did better. I'm not going to let you think you are something because of your insecurities." Daryl could only nod as he took a deep breath. "Plus it's unattractive to the ladies." He noticed some flirting with their eyes.

"That is my last concern now." The two walked inside their class as the bell rang. His eyes naturally found the warrior's as she sat in the back. Her head on her desk as she took notes.

She did her best to not notice him the moment he walked inside the classroom. Yet other girls immediately wanted the attention of the reformed drug dealer slash racist slash bad boy. How was she supposed to act around him now? How could she just talk to him about something so personal? And how could he just listen to her? With no judgment.

Watching the two boys sit by each other in the middle row, she shook her head of the silly thoughts. She had bigger priorities than the blue eyed enigma. Like how she had to clean up her father's mess this morning. Staring at the Band-Aid on her hand of the glass pressing into her skin. Folding her lips, she sat up quickly as the teacher repeated the question to her.

"Umm…"She bit her lip as the classes' eyes were on her. Daryl's eyes we on her. His deep blue eyes. "I don't know." Placing her head back down in embarrassment.

"Um…Mrs. Gonzales. The derivative is 4x – 16." The older woman smiled at the redneck.

He turned his head to look at the girl who hid. Turning back around, he wondered if she slept any last night. Because he couldn't. His thoughts began to race about his brother. Who didn't show up to school today. Wasn't the first time. But he also wasn't answering any of his calls. Nor did he text him back. That wasn't like him. And even though he wanted to confront his sibling, did he really want to cut off all ties?

Seeing the woman pass papers through the aisles, he returned to reality as her light smile gained his attention.

"Daryl. I was wondering. You are doing so well in this course right now that maybe you can help Michonne. I have tried to reach out to her. But she ignores me. Maybe you can do it?" She waited for the boy to decide. This boy who did a complete turn around in views. And personality.

"I don't think. Alright." He gave into the gorgeous teacher as she pushed him towards the girl in the back.

"Hey Daryl. Want to be my partner?" The cute blonde with the high ponytail asked. Her eyes begging for his attention.

"Sorry Beth. Maybe another time." He brushed past her as she rolled her eyes.

Hearing someone sit beside her, she turned her head to look at the enigma beside her. Siting up, she didn't know what to think of this. Or the jealous eyes of the blonde from afar.

"You can't get close to me. You are gonna give me fleas." The two laughed at her wit.

"Trust me sweetheart. Fleas are tha least of yer problems." He noticed her smile. Folding her lips, she made sure there was still some space between them. "Yer gonna have to get closer so I can show you how to do this problem. Gonzales' orders."

"I saw you two talking. I don't need help with this. I got it. I just rush at times. School isn't a problem for me. Its home." She bit her lip. Damn it. Not again.

"Me too." He agreed as the awkward pause wouldn't go away. "Um. I won't be workin today at the site. Me, Rick, and 'Drea are gonna go out. Wanna come?"

"She told me about that. And I declined. I can't. I have to clean up my house. Before my dad comes home today." She said swiftly. Not paying attention to how her sleeves rolled up. Showing the vertical slash on her wrist.

"Michonne." His eyes stared at her wrist as she quickly pulled the sleeve back down.

"It's not what you think. Now can we finish this work?" She shut him down as he said nothing. They weren't friends, so why was this any of his business. His heart didn't understand why he cared for her so quickly.

Why did he have to pry? He should be like everyone else. Give their empty condolences and move on. She would do enough just to get by. Try harder to keep her father content. Anything so stop some of the pain she felt.

_**TWDTWD**_

Devin cried as he looked at the picture of his family. It was always in his pocket. Easy to find. Always in reach. It had been a while since he looked at it. But he had to remember. He had to see Angie's face again. Her hazel eyes. Her long thick, Black hair that cascaded down her back. His beautiful gentle wife. The days he held her frail body in his arms on in the hospital bed. Wiping the tears away, he collected himself.

"Devin?" Tyrese caught the muscular man's attention as he walked inside the building. Handing him the envelope as the father stopped in his tracks. Opening it. A gasp on his mouth as he shook his head.

"I can't accept this." He tried to give the money back to his co-worker.

"Yes you can Dev. I can't imagine what it is like to lose your love, but I just want you to know that you aren't alone. If there is anything I can do to help. Let me know. Even if it is just to talk."

"Ty this is just too kind. But I don't deserve this." Thoughts of him slinging his daughter against the wall. Or kicking her in her back. Not stopping until he saw her blood stain his walls or floors. He was a monster. A demon.

"yes you do. Because you have a teenager you have to raise. Like me. And I know you both are going through a great deal. Half a year has past. And it won't get any better."

"I just don't know what to do. Because I have this daughter and I want her to be strong like her mother. And I want to talk to her. I try to talk to her. But we have both closed each other off. And I make situations worse by just thinking about myself." His words flowed without end. Guilt and self hate corrupted him.

"That doesn't make you a bad father Dev." Tyrese tried to give the man comfort. Not knowing his friend behind closed doors.

"Tyrese. You cant speak of things that you have no knowledge of. I want to do better. I do." He took a deep breath as his friend istened.

"Then do better by your daughter. make her listen. Show her that you can change. Gain your faith back in yourself."

"Its not that simple. Sometimes when you lose one's faith in another it is hard to get back."

"But she is your child Devin. You should always want to fight for that. That is what Angie would want."

"You're right." Looking at the picture in his hand, he kissed her beautiful. He would make this right.

_**TWDTWD**_

"Come on Meesh. You need some fun. The movies. The beach." The blonde's grey eyes glowed with excitement. Wanting her friend to take her up on her offer again. Giving her the most believable puppy dog eyes. Holding her breath as the chocolate beauty began to panic.

"Why would you even want me to come to a beach?" The question made Andrea hate herself. She didn't mean to unmask her insecurities. "To embarrass myself by wearing a bathing suit. I thought you were my friend not…." Her voice raised as the other shushed her.

" 'Chonne. I didn't mean that. And you know it." Andrea's voice lowered as she wiped the girl's tears away. "I know you can't forget about your father. And if we did go to the beach, you don't have to wear a bikini. But what friend would I be if I wasn't there for you? You need a breather. We all do. You can't stay locked up in your room."

"I know I do. Its just that he hasn't hit me in weeks. And my wounds are healing. Maybe. I just keep feeling as if my life isn't even my life anymore. And no matter how I try to make things better. Its not. When my mom got sick. I prayed for a miracle. It didn't happened. When my dad started drinking. I prayed for a miracle. Nothing happened. Maybe God doesn't love me." Her eyes watered again.

"Michonne. Don't talk like that. Don't. you are the strongest most rational girl I know. Sometimes I wish I could be you." Andrea exclaimed. "And I am not going to let you give up."

"I haven't cut since the funeral. I promised I wouldn't and I won't. I'm a fighter. That's something in my blood." Michonne hugged the girl. "Maybe I can tell him that I am staying at your place tonight." The two girls walked to the table as Rick and Daryl ate their meals. Staring at the gorgeous girls who sat with them.

"So how about a movie tonight?" Rick asked as the renegade and warrior shrugged. Andrea blushed brightly.

"Like the good ole days." He playfully bumped Michonne as she rolled her eyes at him. "only this time, maybe you and Andrea may sneak off to make out." The two blushed as they looked at each other.

"Maybe." Andrea shyly said as Rick kissed her cheek. The two were perfect together. And Michonne wondered if her parents had felt the same way each other. She knew they did. But Daryl Knew his never did. And he knew no girl would ever want him in such a way.

_**TWDTWD**_

Michonne placed the picture on the coffee table. Her beautiful mother who she inherited all her features from. Placing her hair in ponytail, she didn't know why she still cried. Her mother wasn't coming back. And deep down, she knew no matter how hard she cleaned her home, her father would lose his temper on her again. But once a month was better than being hit every day. Wiping the kitchen counter, thoughts played in her mind. Hearing his drunken words:

Pathetic

Weak

Worthless

Stupid

Ugly

A drunken mind spoke a sober tongue. She had shamed him. she wasn't the son he wanted. The child who was athletic. Or brilliant. And there was nothing she could do to gain his approval. Sweeping the floor, her eyes moved to her father's mini bar. This poison. Picking up the glass bottle, she looked at the liquid. The liquid her father allowed to control his thoughts and his mind. He didn't want to feel anything. And she didn't want to either. Twisting the cap off, she smelled the pungent odor of the Scotch. Licking her lips, she wondered how it tasted. Was it as tantalizing as he made it out to be? Gripping bottle, her heart stopped.

Her memories flashed before her. Of how crying didn't stop her pain. Or cutting didn't hide her pain. And as the liquid twirled in the container, she knew this couldn't either. Placing it on the counter gently, she continued to sweep. Accidently bumping into the bar. Causing the bottle to fall.

To shatter on the ground.

In a million pieces.

"No. not again." Grabbing a wet towel, she cleaned up her mess. What if he noticed what she had done?

This was supposed to be a good day for her. A day where she wouldn't get hit. A day where she would have friends. And remember what it was like to be a teenager again. Hearing the doorbell ring, her heart dropped. Looking through the peephole, she released the breath.

"Andrea why are you dressed up?" The gorgeous blonde wore the cute romper that displayed her legs. And her hair with light curls and golden eye shadow. "And what is that in your hand?" She stared at the bag in her hand.

"Your out fit silly." Andrea saw the panic on her face. "Rick wanted to go to the local diner. But I can cancel…" She sensed she was needed as Michonne cut her off.

"so this is a date?" Her stale tone made her sister huff. "And you don't want to be around the frumpy friend."

"No. Michonne your freakin gorgeous. Anyone with eyes can see that. What happened?"

"Then why are you bringing me this dress?" The strong girl ignored her question. "And why are you bringing me along as a tag along."

"We have all hung out before Meesh. What's the big deal." The sister was used to girl's defense mechanism.

"The big deal is that we never dressed up before on the four outings we went on. I can't stand it when you do this to me. Force me."

"Do what? Force you to have fun and stop punishing yourself for missing your mother. If Angie were here, she would applaud me. You need to do this. We all need fun. Especially Daryl."

"so that's the real reason. You are forcing me on Daryl."

"O my gosh are you even hearing yourself 'Chonne? You are trying to make up excuses for not going tonight. Tell me what just happened. What has your dad done?"

"Nothing. He did nothing." She left the girl to clean back up the mess.

"You can ignore me all you want to but eventually you have to talk." Andrea grabbed the broom from her hand. Sweeping up the shards. Seeing her friend's panic in her eyes. "This house and your father are your prison. You need to be freed. Feel safe. Everyone deserves that." She wished she could tell her parents this. But just kept working. Their business trips were more important than their daughter or her life.

"because when you love, you love hard Michonne. But right now, you need this. Don't turn to defense mechanisms." The warrior could only nod as her sister hugged her.

"Now. give me 20 minutes with you and I promise you wont regret it." The blonde guided her to her bedroom.

_**TWDTWD**_

Daryl kept his hands in his pockets as he entered the group home. His brother's new home. His eyes hard, he noticed some of the boys stare him down. knowing who he was instantly. Wondering how he escaped this place. And he did to. The many nights he had to fight with his brother against others to keep them from stealing their food. Their money. Their clothes. Removing his hood, he proved he wasn't hiding as many got out of his way. His eyes finding the social working watching the boys.

"Welcome back. Fucked up yet." The tall, slender man asked as the teen shook his head.

"nope not yet Tim. Seen Merle?" The man nodded as he showed the redneck the way to his room. "Nothing's changed since you left. Except your brother has become more reclusive. He's been keeping curfew. But today he had a stomach virus." He opened the door to see his brother laying on the bed with his back turned to them. Leaving them alone, the younger sibling sat in the chair at the head of the bed.

"How's the hangover?" The younger sibling asked as the older one grunted.

"Werser than ya know." He sat up as he observed the boy in khaki pants and black converses. "What's the occasion? Dance recital for Sophia. Your precious little sister." Jealously rang through his voice as Daryl glazed in his eyes. "Why are you here? Ya haven't visited since ya left."

"don't say her name like that. As a matter don't speak any of their names like that. Or approach them like that again." The younger one challenged as the boy scoffed.

"like what?" Merle turned his back to him.

"Ya know what ya did. But why did ya do it? What was the purpose of you threatening them? Why can't ya just be happy for me?" Daryl stood up.

"O so I am tha trouble maker. What about my happiness Daryl? Maybe I miss my brother." He talked to the wall.

"Because I don't Merle. I want to be there for ya. But ya make your life a living hell. And for some reason ya cant see that. Ya make excuses for everyone else. Ya choose yer life." Daryl stood up. Hitting his back to make him face him again.

"Lil' brutha I'm sick of ya acting like yer better than me when ya aint." Merle turned back around.

"that's jealousy talkin. Ya know I don't think that." Daryl stated.

"naw. Its tha truth. Not only that. I am sick of ya pretendin. As if they are yers. That signature on tha piece of paper don't make em yer family. And when they see what the real Daryl is like. They may reconsider. I know ya Daryl. I know how ya act when yer back is against tha wall. And ya know just like me they are gonna wake up and see ya as the same trash as me."

"Fuck you." Daryl stood up. His eyes enraged. "Stay away from them." His words traced with venom. Refusing to look Merle in the eyes. Not out of fear, but because of digust.

"Think what ya want to lil' brutha, but they ainn't yer family. Or yer friends. And the minute ya accept that, yer life will be better." Merle huffed. Why didn't his brother see that he was trying to protect him?


	4. Chapter 4

Rick hated that his brother didn't tell him what was on his mind as he drove to Michonne's home as he hoped this GPS was updated on his phone. Rick and Andrea did have one thing in common. They wanted their best friends to be happy. But at every corner, there seemed to be tragedy piled along more tragedy. It wasn't fair that a good life was like a lottery ticket. And it wasn't fair how his brother had to literally be threatened to express himself out fear of seeming weak.

"You are gonna tell me what happened aren't you?" He stopped at the street light as the redneck only nodded. Doing his best to enjoy this night out with friends. Doing his best to obey his mother. She said he needed this moment. Because good people are rare in this world. And she was right. This was what he got for lying to her. Telling her that he would be at Rick's. Placing his hands on his head, he didn't understand why he gave up the habit of smoking. Laughing cynically, he turned up the radio to drown his thoughts.

His mind returning to warrior. The girl who had the best understanding of both losing someone and losing themselves in the process. He needed to be in her presence. Folding his lips, he saw the two girls outside of the beautiful house. But he knew from experience a house didn't make a home. Nor the people there.

Michonne couldn't stop her shaking hands. Her nerves were unraveling. Adjusting the beautiful coral maxi dress, Andrea hit her hand.

"You look beautiful." The blonde stated. Proud of her make up and hair job. The golden eye shadow that complemented her features. And her dred locks pinned to one side. This was going to be a great night for both of them. "Stop worrying. Remember don't think about your dad. Or your mom. Enjoy this Friday." She stated as the girl only nodded. She knew this was easier said than done. No one could forget a loss but she would do her best to be a friend.

Seeing the car pull up in front of them, Michonne saw her friend squeal with excitement. Folding her lips, she knew this was going to be a long night. Taking a deep breath, her friend pulled her to the car as Rick and Daryl got out the car.

"Hey babe." Andrea jumped into her affection's arms as he caught her. Twirling her around.

Daryl didn't know what to say as he saw her before him. Her skin was practically glowing in the sunlight. And her full lips looked so soft. Woah. Wait. He had to stop himself. And his mind. This girl had been through enough. And yet he felt as if they both needed each other in some way. Being gentlemen, both boys opened the door for the girls as they got inside.

Michonne didn't understand why his eyes were on her as they sat inside the little diner. She wasn't used to this attention. Especially from guys. Before her mother died, she was too intimidating. And too opinionated for their taste. Or too dark for their taste. And yet this boy's eyes told her she was beautiful. Staring at her menu, she didn't know what to get as the redneck pointed on the menu.

"The best burger in town." She only nodded. Looking up to see Rick's arms around Andrea. The two were really lucky.

"You guys ready." The waitress asked as she took their orders. "All together or separate ticket.

"separate ticket. Two on one." Rick stated.

"and two on the other." Daryl continued as the woman smiled at them.

"I can't let you do that Daryl. Thank you but I have the money." The ebony goddess softly stated.

"Don't worry about it." Michonne blushed at the boy's words. Her sister thought her eyes were deceiving her. Were these two actually opening up to one another. It seemed that they were the different side of the same coin. Both shy and yet had a self assurance about themselves.

"But…." She began,

"What scared it's drug money." He stated as she rolled her eyes.

"I never said that. Ever think that maybe I have money to pay for myself. Its called consideration and independence." She bit back at him as he smirked.

"Well aint ya a firecracker." The two stared in each other's eyes.

"so after this. Want to go hit up a movie?" Rick offered as Daryl smirked.

"Just what we need a dark place where you two can fool around." Daryl commented. Rewarded by the warrior's laugh, he looked at her. "nice to ya smile." She only nodded again.

It so much easier to talk to him with just the two of them. Which would explain why she rarely did this with Andrea. she didn't do to well with crowds. Especially attractive boys she was supposed to hate. He was supposed to be racist. Supposed to be judgmental, but he wasn't. Taking their drinks from the waitress, her eyes caught the tattoo on his inner arm.

"I let one of the boys sneak and do it for me in the group home I was staying at the time." He referenced to the demon. Showing her as Rick smiled at his friend. Never had he seen him so comfortable around a girl.

"how old were you?" Andrea asked.

"14." He stated seeing the two hold hands.

"So Michonne are you enjoying yourself?" Rick wanted Andrea's friend to feel accepted.

"Yeah. I am. My mom used to take me here a couple of times."

"I wish you would have told me." Rick stated. "I could have picked another place."

"No. it's fine. I need to be here. Remembering my mom shouldn't be horrible. My biggest fear is that I will forget her." The three pair of eyes on her as she paused. "Sorry. This is supposed to be….."

"no." Daryl stated. "This is the most me and Rick have ever heard you talk." Keeping their night at the park a secret between them. "It's nice to hear your voice." A slight blush appeared on his cheek as the couple across the table giggled. As Michonne found herself blushing too. Embarrassed at the moment, but luckily their waitress arrived with their food.

Rick stared at Andrea as she grabbed the cup of jalapenos. Placing them on her burger as she began to chew lightly.

"Want some?" the reliable girl asked the starry eyed boy who could only nod. "These are really hot so try one first." She put on his burger as the warrior and archer reached in the bowl. There fingers touching as they paid no attention to it.

"You won't ever forget yer mother by tha way." They carried their separate conversation at the table.

"Especially one who treated you so well." Eating casually as the girl chewed slowly.

"I know it's a stupid fear. Its just me thinking that I could have done so much more for her when she was here."

"You did. Andrea talks about you all the time how loyal you are. And how strong you are. Like ya are yer own army."

"Then that would definitely make you the whole military." She complimented as he smirked.

"but what about your fears?" she asked him casually as his face flinched. "Sorry. I pry too much. That is your business to volunteer." He didn't mean to disappoint her. He actually did want to tell her, but something wouldn't let him. No matter how comfortable this girl made him feel. But how long would that last?

_**TWDTWD**_

"Looks like you and the lone wolf are hitting it off well." Andrea pulled her to the bathroom. Checking their make-up as she applied some gloss to both lips.

"He has a good heart. A calming spirit about himself. And it amazes me. Looking at him now. talking to him now, I would have never guessed his past." The girl let her sister redo her make-up.

"Does his past scare you?" the grey eyed girl referenced to the rumors at school being true.

"Second chances should always be given. But it doesn't matter. We aren't even really friends. I don't think so." She said with uncertainty.

"So what do you call two people who talk about their problems and instantly trust each other."

"We don't instantly trust each other 'Drea."

"What ever you say. But it is nice to see you talking again. Being yourself. Standing up for yourself again. Daryl likes that too." She didn't know what to say at her sister's comment. Luckily her phone was ringing.

"Dad?" Michonne's voice shook.

"Hey baby." The man sat down in the lobby. Lowering his voice. He had done enough to scare her. "I was just checking up on you. I was trying to get off a little earlier. So we could talk." He began as the girl became speechless.

"Umm…dad. I can't. I am at Andrea's. we have a project to finish for Monday."

"Michonne. I really need to talk to you." The man pleaded. Knowing he caused his daughter's actions.

"Dad I can't. I. I wont. See you tomorrow." Hanging the phone up in his face. "Can I just go to this movie?" Andrea could only release the breath as she guided her friend back to the boys.

Daryl noticed the girl's uneasiness as they sat in the back seat. But no matter how much they asked what happened, she continued to say nothing. Seeing her fidgeting her fingers, she stared out the window. No way was she going home now. So she could be pulled in again. So he could hit her again. She knew she would have to go home, but maybe he would drink so much that he passed out. He always did. Taking a deep breath, she jumped as she felt someone touch her hand.

"We are here." He felt her grip his hand as she saw the large group of people in front of the movie theatre. Gripping his hand tighter, he didn't stop her. And as much as he wanted to know what was on her mind, he didn't have the right to ask because as of now they were playing one step forward, two steps back.

"I don't do to well in crowds." She explained. "Must be a social malfunction." She attempted to joke as he nudged her.

"Don't worry. I got ya." He whispered in her ear as the four finally paid for their tickets. Sitting in the dark room, the lone wolf and warrior put space between themselves and the other couple. Wanting to actually enjoy the movie rather than hear their moans. "Damn. Forgot the popcorn."

"Can I come with you? Never mind." She bit her lip.

"No. come on. Ya can help me carry stuff back." He teased.

"how much are you planning on getting?"

"I gotta get stuff for ya and me woman. Come on." Grinning as they stood in at the concessions stand.

"are ya gonna tell me what happened in the bathroom?"

"Sure. When you tell me what your biggest fear is." She bit back as he shyly smirked.

"What do ya want?" The two stared at the menu.

"Peanut butter M and Ms." Her smile made his heart stop as he felt someone bump into him. The same prep from earlier. His eyes glazed with anger. Ready to create chaos.

"Didn't know hillbillies could read. Because they definitely can't count." He ignored the prep's words. Hating how Merle's words came to haunt him. His bitter ex- customer demanded his time.

"Don't listen to him Daryl." Michonne tried to calm the boy down.

"Your brother owes me." He whispered in his ear as the lone wolf stepped out the line. Protecting the integrity the girl had for him. knowing she was eavesdropping. "He got me some knock off prescription."

"That is not my problem." Daryl stated.

"don't you dare walk away from me. I was one of your best customers. And I am sure you wouldn't want the principal to know how you were selling on campus."

"I am sure the principal wouldn't want to know how you were buying. Considering how ya are the son of one the teachers there." Daryl shut him down as the boy paused.

"Tell Merle I want my money back." His eyes hard with vengeance as the redneck took a deep breath.

"How much does he owe ya?"

"100." The renegade took out the wallet. Handing him the money. Not seeing Michonne's eyes widen at the dollar bill. Did the construction job pay that well for apprentices? As she grabbed their snacks, she walked towards the redneck as she handed him the popcorn.

"You got the answer to your question." The raw feeling returned in his heart.

"What do you mean?" She pretended to not hear their conversation. Or see the large amount money given.

"My biggest fear is that my past will never stay my past. And the people who I meet in the future will never accept me."

"Daryl. That is everyone's fear."

"but I keep having to clean up Merle's shady messes. Paying for both of our sins. And this time I had enough money to make it go away for him. But what about the next time, because I know he is going to do it again. And one day something is going to happen to him."

"Daryl I know you love your brother. But some things we can't control. No matter how much we want to. And being afraid doesn't make it go away." The two saddened as their stomachs soured.

"I'm not really in the mood for a movie anymore." He looked towards the ground.

"Me neither." Michonee agreed. "sorry you wasted your money."

"stop apologizing. You did nothin wrong. We both need a quiet place." He bit his lip as he grabbed her hand. An idea popping into his mind. Sending Rick a text, he guided them towards their destination.

Surprised the girl still held his hand as they walked through the small city. His thumb playing with the palm of her hand. Grazing gently along her life line. And as much as she wanted to drop his hand, she couldn't. as much as she wanted to run away, she couldn't. her feet wouldn't let her because she didn't want to leave his side. And she wasn't scared when she was around him. Despite what happened earlier, she would trust this boy with her life. letting her hand go, she let out a whimper.

No. don't let go.

"It's gettin cool outside." Taking off his jacket, he placed it around the girl's shoulders as she put it on. Wanting to hold her hand again, he held his out. But this time, there was no reluctance.

"Thank you." Daryl stopped her at the little secluded greenhouse. Seeing the uneasiness in her eyes as she saw the buildings around the area. The cracks along the tall building walls. Along the concrete sidewalk. Maybe this was a bad idea to come here with him. what if this was his plan. To hurt her. To take her body. Her dad already did that in a way. What makes him different?

"you know what. I think I should go." She did her best to release his hand as he gripped her wrist gently.

"Michonne. I am not going to hurt you. You have to believe that." Brown met blue as she found herself hypnotized. Guiding her to the back of the greenhouse, he was grateful the back door was open. This wasn't the right time to show his burglary skills. Opening the door for her, her eyes glowed at the sight of the many roses, tulips, and carnations before her eyes. Walking through each aisle, Daryl watched her as she inhaled the light scent. She was beautiful. And the way she looked in his jacket.

He just had to stop himself. They both needed a friend. Nothing more or less.

"This place is so beautiful." She folded her lips as he could only nod. Pulling out a blanket from the metal cabinet by the door, he laid it on the ground as they sat on it.

"Carol used to works hear. She loves flowers." He explained as the two took in the magnificence of the night.

"Does it get hard?" He looked at her for a further explanation. "having two mothers. Loving them the same?" his skin illuminated in the moonlight.

"No, even though I do miss my birth mother. And then I realized she couldn't love me because of her shortcomings. Then I met Carol. And I was hers the minute I met her. She believed in me."

"No one can help but to believe in you Daryl. You have this effect on people." His eyes bore into hers as she found herself becoming shy. "Its just that. i. um. You are very protective of your friends." Laying on the ground, he followed her lead. His eyes on her scar again.

"People should feel safe. Secure." He placed his hand along he long scar on her arm.

"What are you doing?" The jolt in her skin made her panic. His fingers running over the wound. Remembering the many teens he had seen do this to themselves. Holding her breath, she didn't know why she let him continue to touch her.

"Not every touch has to hurt. I had to learn that too." He stated. "Don't let your dad take that away from you." Her eyes avoided his as fear consumed her. His thumb on her chin, he brought her eyes to meet his. "You don't have to be ashamed. Everyone has scars."

"Yeah but others harmed you. You didn't do it to yourself. Your sanity isn't in question."

"That's not true. I'm a guy who stayed putting myself in danger. Even though I knew the consequences. Do you know how many friends I lost. Both who were addicted and who sold. But I didn't stop. That is until I was taken in by Carol." Her eyes still avoided his some.

"Can I show you something." The girl could only nod. "I just want you to know that you aren't alone." Sitting up gently, he slowly removed his shirt.

Words weren't needed as she stared at scars carved along his back. The red marks she wished she could make go away. Tracing them with her fingers, she understood why he couldn't fight the urge to touch hers. Something about his aura made her feel as if they had met before. In another time. Her eyes on the two demons on his back, she fought the urge to touch them. Why was he choosing her of all people to open up like this.

Holding his breath as she touched his skin. Why did he do this? His eyes closed, it felt so good. The sensations her soft touch created on his skin. The two were becoming more fascinated with each other by the second.

"Ummm. I should be getting ya home." He put his shurt on quickly. Standing up as he pulled her up with him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Her eyes made him blush. "I didn't mean to make you feel so uncomfortable. I make everything so much more complicated than what it has to be."

"You did nothing wrong." He rubbed her cheek. Lacing their hands together. "Did you want me to walk you to Andreas?"

"No. I need to go home. I am alright. This is my responsibility. its not that bad. Honest." She assured him as he said nothing.

"Daryl. I am fine." She assured him. But they both knew that she was so sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

He didn't want to let her go back in that house. It didn't matter the determination in her eyes to handle this situation. She didn't have to deal with this by herself. and he wished she could have listened to her as he pleaded. Was this what his mother felt every time she looked her husband in the eye? To be hit and expected to accept every blow. He couldn't save her, but he would do his best to save this girl.

His hand remained on her wrist as she opened her door. And she paused. Michonne couldn't be mad at this boy for wanting to be there for her. She just wished she was used to this. He was already so protective of her. But he didn't need to be. Because even this bond they formed wasn't promised to them. In this life the only person who she could count on was herself.

"Don't go inside. Come with me and Tyrese. Let us help you. Please." He repeated himself again and again. And she ignored him again and again.

"Daryl. Do you really think Tyrese is going to believe that friend really can do this? He hides it so well. Plus you guys have so much to worry about dealing with you. Don't worry about me. I'm a survivor. Like you." She kissed him on the cheek. This was all she could give him.

"Thanks for this night. You don't know how much it means to me." She entered the house. Watching him through the peephole, he was still there. And she wanted to run to him. Savor the rest of this night. But it was naïve to think of things such as this.

Turning her head, she faced her father. Laying there on the couch. Holding a picture frame in his hand. Asleep. The light snore echoing in the living room. Approaching him slowly, she touched his forehead. No matter how much he hurt her, she still loved him. Grabbing the picture. Tears fell from eyes. Their day at the beach. Her and her mother holding one another. Kissing his forehead, she noticed no bottles around him.

"Come on dad." She helped him off the couch. Realizing he was heavier than he looked.

"Angie?" His voice sounded like a child. His eyes with tears as she wiped them away. "Michonne? How was your study session with Andrea?"

"It was good. But you have to go to bed now." Leading him to his room as she tucked him in. Seeing the vacant side. Remembering how she used to jump in between them when she had nightmares. Now her life was a constant nightmare. Kissing his forehead, he returned to his dreams. Dreams where he was the perfect father again. And husband.

"Michonne. I do love you." He said in his dreams.

Walking to her room, she locked her door. Sliding down the wall. Her hands on her forehead. She knew her father loved her. But this was a living hell. Not knowing when he would lash out on her. Taking a deep breath, she reached for her phone. Letting Andrea know that she made it home. Placing the phone on her charger, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she pushed the figure back. Realizing it was the redneck in her room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice rose as she noticed her window shut. "How did you get in here?" Placing distance between them. The boy rubbed the back of his head.

"I just couldn't go home knowing you were here." He admitted as the girl stared at him question.

"So you climbed my tree and broke into my window."

"More like checkin up on ya but yeah." His twang comforted her somehow.

"I told you I was fine. Do you know you are the most stubborn man I person I know?" She took the clip out of her hair as her dreds framed her face once again.

"How long are you going to stay here?" It didn't make sense to argue with him.

"Until I am sure you are safe." Letting out a huff at his proclamation, the warrior grabbed some clothes as she changed quickly in the bathroom. Coming out with a camisole and PINK sweatpants. She put her hair in a high ponytail.

Sitting on her bed, she held her legs to herself. the boy sat beside her. Observing the bare pink walls and bookshelves inside. The picture of her mother on the nightstand. No wonder why this girl seemed to have experience beyond her years, like him, she had to grow up fast.

"Was it like this when you lived with your parents?"

"Much worse." He saw the blanket at the end of her bed as he placed it over her. "it was so loud. Dad used to take his turn on Merle. Then me. Then my mom. One time I hid in the closet and got it twice as worse." Listening to his pain, she touched his face. Gasping as the boy leaned into her touch.

"I still hear my mother. In my head. Begging for my dad to stop. But he wouldn't. she used to try to pull him off of us, but she wasn't strong enough to. That was how she died."

"You don't have to." The girl rubbed his cheek.

"No I want to talk about. The last time she tried to pull him off of us, he pushed her down the stairs." he relived the moment. Seeing his beautiful mother tumbling down. Her head hitting each step as blood escaped from the large gash on her forehead.

"that was the first time he stopped hitting us so quickly. And before I knew it, he was in jail. And we were in foster homes. Apart from each other. I didn't tell you that story to make you feel admiration towards me. Or to pity me. To be honest I don't know why I told you. I didn't even tell Rick that."

"But you are dealing with your past. I can't even deal with my present. I hate my father so much. And I know what he is. Even though I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to face it. "

"Why not? just because this isn't as bad as mine was doesn't mean that it doesn't need to change."

"Because he will have to leave me here. Alone. I cant do this by myself. I can't keep depending on Andrea. She deserves happiness with Rick and vice versa."

"Is that what you are afraid of? Being alone?" Blue met brown again as she could only nod. Feeling her heart quicken as he rubbed her cheeks.

"I mean I can be alone. Especially if I have to. I just don't know if I can handle losing both parents so close together. But then again. I already lost my father. And this situation doesn't make you any less right." She leaned into his touch as he was in a trance. Not hearing the girl call his name, he was too busy staring at her full lips. Lightly licking his as he stopped himself.

"Get some rest." He kissed her forehead as she hesitantly closed her eyes.

_**TWDTWD**_

Feeling the sun rays peak through the blinds, he didn't mean to sleep over. But at least she made it through the night. Chuckling at her light snore, he didn't realize how hard it was to leave her side. If the situation were different, he would be scared to stay with a girl overnight with her father in the house. He wished it were that simple.

Looking at the locks on her doors, he wondered if the man had ever forced himself in here on her. His mind was conjuring so possibilities of him harming her. His protective nature wouldn't allow this to happen anymore. He didn't care about the consequences.

Sitting up gently, he stared at the strong willed girl. Lightly tracing a thumb along her cheek. Her lips. That parted slightly for him. they were soft to the touch. And she leaned into his touch more. Her hand gripped his shirt more as her eyes slowly opened.

"I got to go." He knew the girl was still in a haze.

"Ok." She said groggily as she released his shirt as he kissed her forehead.

It was a good thing he left before she woke up. He avoided the awkwardness of the moment. Her arm around his waist as she gripped his shirt. Her body pressed against his back. And as much as he told himself she wasn't ready, the more his body argued with him. He still felt her touch on his fingertips.

The reformed racist had feelings for a black girl. But she wasn't just a black girl. She was fierce and bold. Who cared for others with a stubborn streak. Smirking at the thoughts of the girl, he opened the door. Seeing his mother stand with her arms folded.

"Where were you?" Carol stared at her son. Knowing a lie was getting ready to come out. "And don't tell me it was Rick's because his parents told me you were never there." Seeing the redneck release a sigh as he rubbed the back of head.

"Was it Michonne's? Were you two safe?" She assumed as the boy looked at the woman. At least she got one assumption right.

"Mom if I tell you will you believe me?" The woman took note of the seriousness in his eyes as she touched his cheek.

"Daryl. Why wouldn't I believe you? I have always had faith in you pookie." She rubbed his head as she guided them to the couch.

"Just that with everything and Merle." He began.

"The is me Ty and Sasha's responsibility. not yours babe. Now please tell me." Carol waited for the boy to speak as they heard the muscular man walk into the kitchen. Pouring himself some juice, he chuckled seeing Daryl.

"Had fun with your date last night I see." Ty teased as Carol gave him a look of irritation. "Lighten up Carol." He laughed as he saw their stern expressions.

"I will just go."

"No." Daryl pleaded as the man joined them in the living room. "Both of you need to be here. Its about Michonne and her dad." Guilt flooding his heart as he chose his words carefully.

"Devin?" Carol asked as the two adults exchanged a look of curiosity. "What's wrong dear?"

"Sometimes he loses his temper." Carol held the boy's hand giving him strength to continue. "and beats Michonne. She said its only been a couple of times, but he is drinking more and more everyday."

"O dear." The mother's fear exploded. "We have got to help them." She exclaimed.

"And now she is going to be mad at me for telling yall." The boy placed his hands on his hand. A frustrated grunt escaped his mouth. "All I want to do is help her. Not lose her." The two adults listened to his plea.

"Daryl you did the right thing. I just hate how I didn't see it." Tyrese shook his head. Devin was supposed to be his friend. If anything this was his fault for seeing what he wanted to see.

"I mean I work with him everyday. I should have known this. He was more reclusive. And so was Michonne. The poor girl. I wanted to believe it was just grief. How did he keep it hidden for so long?" the man began to ask to himself.

"How long have you known this?" Carol asked.

"I don't know. I always had an idea but I wasn't certain 'bout it. We weren't really friends until now. I mean I really didn't hang out with her. At first I thought it was because of the loss of her mom." Daryl said slowly as Tyrese abruptly checked cabinets in the kitchen.

"What are doing babe?" Carol asked as the man kept searching.

"Trying to find all those pamphlets I kept for Daryl and Merle." Pulling out the numerous foldables on drug addiction. "I always had them around but I never thought I would use them again." He looked at the teen who searched with him.

"There is a rehab facility a couple of hours away from him." He informed them all. "A buddy I went to college works there as a social worker. We can get Devin the help he needs."

"I should have brought Michonne back here with me. I should have. I cant believe I let her stay there by herself with him." He blamed himself as the man put his hand on his shoulder. "You are doing everything in your power to help them. Now the rest is up to us." Grabbing his keys, the woman joined his side.

"Daryl stay here with Sophia. Sash had to go to work early today." The boy could only obey. "We'll call you."

_**TWDTWD**_

Where was Daryl? Wait? Why was she missing him? What if it was just a dream? No boy would ever do his all to watch over her. But she felt so warm. He must have been here. Feeling the breeze from the window, she closed it as she checked up on her father. Hearing his snore echo within the walls. She dare wouldn't wake him.

Days like these, her mother would make them pancakes. And that was what she would do. She had to keep her mother alive some way. Grabbing the flour, vanilla, eggs and milk, she began her work. Placing the blueberries in the bowl, she felt her mother there. watching her with a bright smile on her face. Envisioning her kissing her forehead, she released a tear she didn't wipe away.

"Mom. I really don't know how I am supposed to do this without you." She said aloud. Hearing the constant knock at the door.

"Andrea." She laughed opening the door. Her mouth dropped as Tyresse and Carol stood before her. Taking a deep breath as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she attempted to shut the door in their face as Ty overpowered her.

That damn Daryl.

"Where is your dad?" The girl refused to respond at the man's demanding eyes.

"Sweetie. Please tell us. We are trying to help you."

"I don't need help. We don't want your help. We never asked for it." Michonne challenged back.

"things are better now. you both made a false trip here."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that your dad has never hit you since your mother passed." Tyrese demanded as the girl avoided his gaze.

"Michoone. We are here to help you. You aren't in trouble dear. We want the best for you two. You have to let us help you. Please. Talk to us."

"I don't want to talk about. I don't. I don't want to relive those memories. Every night I go to sleep, I try to drown them out again. I just want things back to how they were. I just want my dad to stop hurting me. The first time he hit me." She paused as they listened.

"he caught me pouring his liquor down the sink. I had never seen him like that before. His eyes. He wasn't my dad anymore. Before I knew it, he pulled me by hair. Threw me on the ground. I don't even know if he remembers doing it. I don't know if he even remembers anything." Michonne choked as Carol held her.

"Right now. we are going to get you out of this house." Holding the child's hand as she cried. "Take me to your room." The girl obeyed as the woman helped her pack her clothes.

She had no other option but to do as they said. How did her life just erupt like this? She didn't think he would tell now. she didn't know whether to thank him or hate him. Staring at the woman help her pack, she understood why Daryl was so loyal to her. She loved with all her heart.

"Dear you will be staying with us for a while." The woman guided her from the room as Ty gave her the car keys.

"Don't worry about me. I will get home one way or the other."

"What are you going to do to my dad. Please don't hurt him. he didn't mean to hurt me. He never means to hurt me. Please. Please." Her urgent voice made her fall to her knees as Carol hugged her.

"Don't worry. He is just going to talk to him. but you cant be here." The woman helped her to the car.

_**TWDTWD**_

Standing in the alleyway of the convenience store, Merle kept his eyes open. Like a chameleon, those who wanted to find him knew where to look. His hands in his pocket, he kept his hood up. His eyes on his phone. Daryl wasn't answering his phone. And he knew why. He didn't mean to upset the pretentious bitch and her child, he just wanted to prove a point. No matter how much they tried to mold Daryl into their own creation, he would stick out

.

"You aren't going to sell me knock offs are you?" The cute blonde asked with her hood over her head. Another prep who treated him like shit, yet came groveling to his knees. They were all the same.

"well. Well. Beth Greene. Didn't know you knew I existed." His cockiness' made her want to throw up. It was embarrassing enough she was in his presence.

"Do you sell codeine?" her stern voice surprised him.

"that's what I like. A woman who knows what she wants. Yeah. I got it right here." He pulled out the bottle from his bag. Seeing the girl's eyes twinkle as she attempted to grab them.

"Money first. Then the pills." The girl sighed as she handed him the money.

"these better not be knock off." She threatened.

"Remember I don't sell those to the purty girls." His eyes darted along her body. Knowing she had her eyes on his brother. For reasons, the boy didn't want her. He didn't know why.

"Pig." she whispered underneath her breath as she walked away from him.

"at your service anytime." Merle's crude humor made her roll her eyes. Staring through the glass of the little store, she saw Andrea at the check-out aisle. Just the person she was looking for.

"hey girl. Please tell me you are coming to my party. Dad is going to his annual farmer's convention." Beth's voice caught the girl's attention.

"yeah. Without a doubt. But are you up for it. I mean…" Andrea began.

"Andrea. I injured my knee with soccer. I am not recovering from something detrimental. Please tell me Daryl is coming too."

"Most likely."

"Um. He is still single right." Reading the girl's body language.

"Yeah. But honestly. He isn't looking for anyone right now. he is just focusing on himself."

"well seems like he needs a friend to help him focus on himself." Beth exclaimed. "That is a challenge I intend to take." She left the girl.

_**TWDTWD**_

Tyrese sat there on the couch. Clearing his head. Anything to keep from running into Devin's room and killing him. he was trying to be pragmatic. That this was his friend who lost his wife. But there was no excuse for hurting a child. Abusing your power in any relationship was wrong. Pacing in the living room, he heard footsteps from the man.

A fear crept in his heart as he saw as he didn't see his daughter in her bed. Nor hear her in the house. Angie hated him enough already. He couldn't keep disappointing her. Or himself. Running into the living room, he saw Tyreese standing. His eyes mixed with sternness and aggression.

"Where is Michonne?"

"away from you." The father stopped dead in his tracks. "that conversation we had earlier. About you being a bad father to Michonne. How exactly are you bad towards her?" Ty demanded a response as the man sat down. Placing his hands on his face.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't want this for her or me. But the more and more months passed. The more I continued to make excuses for my actions. The more I needed a drink. To breathe. To live. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't. I love my daughter I do."

"then you need to prove it her and get some help. I am not going to tell you that I understand what you are going through. But I know you can't fight this by yourself."

"I know I cant either. And as much I tried to talk to her about it, she kept running away from it. Scared I would hit her again. I placed that burden on her shoulders. But I should have tried harder to make her listen. I should have. I have a problem. I didn't want to admit it to myself. But I do." Devin cried as the Tyreese held him. giving him comfort.

"I didn't mean to become a functional drunk. I just need to talk to my daughter. I just have to make this up to her. Where is she?"

"With us." Ty explained as the man inhaled deeply.

"Thank you for watching out for my daughter. For being the father that I can't be to her."

"right now, let's not focus on what you did wrong. But what you are doing right. I have to be honest with you. I was preparing to rip you apart. I would kill to have what you have with Michonne and Angie."

"Why didn't you. I deserved it."

"Because I know the kind of person you are Dev. Deep down, I know you would eventually face this." Handing the man the pamphlet in his hand as he opened it. Nothing else needed to be said.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking outside the passenger window, she wanted her father to not be mad at her. And she knew that at times a loved one had to make the best decision for another against their will. But it still didn't make it better. Or alleviate the fear she felt.

Now what?

This family was supposed to make her life better. She was supposed to be able to sleep at night. To open up to everyone else. She refused to put her trust in them. Or get her hopes up. Closing her eyes, she felt the woman grab her hand.

"You don't have to talk until you are ready to. But don't worry. We have more than enough rooms in my boarding house. I know it is not like your home. But it can always be a refuge to you." She parked in the driveway as the woman grabbed her bag from the back.

"I got it." The teen took it from her hand.

Her feet becoming heavier as she reached the door. This was all happening too fast for her to comprehend. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. And when Carol opened the door for her, she avoided his eyes as she walked inside his home.

Daryl saw the bitterness in her eyes towards him. He did the right thing. And he could handle her being angry at him then her being dead. Attempting to take her bag from her hand, she pushed him away.

"Let me show you where your room is." Daryl saw the two disappear from his sight. He didn't think they would bring her here. With him. where he would be so close to her. He hated that look in her eyes. Defeat. As if this was just a joke. And she would be returning home to that man. But he wouldn't let that happen. Sitting at the kitchen table, Carol joined him.

"She is really scared right now. We didn't have any other choice but to bring her here. I mean you said it yourself that Andrea's parents are hardly there for her. At this time she needs supervision." Carol held his hand as he squeezed hers back.

"She thinks I took her choice away from her. And I did. What is Devin gonna do?"

"I don't know yet. Ty hasn't told us, but right now we are going to be thankful for the little things. And be there for her."

"This reminds me the first time you came to my house. You were scared. Confused. Damaged."

"Don't forget scarred with stitches too." The boy chuckled. "and stealing cars. Selling ex. I put you guys through some heavy shit." He paused. "I mean crap. Sorry."

"I guess I can let it slip every once in while."

"I still don't get it. Why did you choose me to adopt? What was so special about me?"

"In your eyes. I saw that you just needed someone who was strong enough to love even though you didn't at the time. You had been so used to being hurt by others that it was challenging. And sometimes, I did want to give up. But I never did. And I never will." She released his hand.

"Daryl be there for Michonne. But don't suffocate her. Just let her know that she isn't alone."

_**TWDTWD**_

Eyes wide. Stomach in his throat. He staggered to his addiction. The poison he let control him. The poison that made him…..he had to face this. He couldn't run. Picking up the bottle, the taste still lingered in his mouth. Feeling it wash down his throat. He owed his life to this.

His losses.

His shame.

His daughter's constant struggle to love him and herself.

Releasing a growl of frustration, he threw the bottle at the wall again.

And another.

And another.

His screams echoing the home. Along with impact of the glass. The liquid on the floor. And all he could see was michonne's scared face. Hear her pleas when she begged him to stop. But he kept hitting her. Punishing her for his mistakes. Falling on his knees. His fists bald. Feeling his nails dig into his skin. Smelling the blood course from his hands. Raising a fist, he hit the floor with all his might.

"Devin. Devin you got to stop man." he rushed to his friend's side who kept slamming his fists into the floor. Blood appearing on the floor as the father's cries became louder and louder.

He hit until he couldn't hit anymore. Months of holding this in. it had to be released some way. And as his heart stopped. And his breathing staggered, he pushed Tyrese off.

"Don't give me comfort. I deserve all of this. Don't lie to me." The father looked him in the eyes as Tyrese nodded. Both walking to his room. "and I need to look her in the eyes. Because I am going to be gone for a while…."

"How long have you been drinking?"

"Since the night of the funeral. At first it was just a couple of sips. Bud light. Nothing hard. I just had to drown it all out. The loudness. The silence. It wouldn't end. It still hasn't ended." he stared at the suitcase in his friend's hand. And a cell phone in the other.

"You have to call." Ty handed him the phone and pamphlet. Waiting for his friend to make the right choice. He couldn't be forced to do this. And this was the first step. Admitting you have a problem.

Staring at the phone in his hand, the numbers stared back at him. his fingers twitched as they waited on his command. Staring at the number inside the foldable, the father looked up at his friend.

"Do you think Michonne can ever forgive me."

"I know she can." And with that, he took a deep breath as he began to make the most important call of his life.

_**TWDTWD**_

Her back laying on the unfamiliar bed. The comfortable bed. With walls with no tension in between them. Closing her head, she smelled the pillow beneath her. Smelled like fresh washing powder. She wished she had that power. To wash away the hurt and pain from her life. Was this finally over for her? Could she release the breath she was holding? The guest room she was in was more than she expected. She would have been grateful with just sleeping on the couch. So in shock, she didn't thank them. And she still couldn't register this all. Wiping her eyes, she felt a presence inside the room. Opening her eyes, Daryl stood at the door.

"I know ya are angry at me." His words began at a slow pace. Not knowing her state of mind. "But you have to know that I really do care for ya. And it might not be what you want to hear but….." He watched the girl show no reaction to his words.

Maybe he should just leave.

Laying there as she stared at the ceiling. His words. His accent. Filling her soul. To the degree that her heart swelled. But she didn't know what this swelling was. She was feeling so many feelings at the moment. But the most powerful was anguish.

"You are right." The warrior sat up. Looking him in the eye. "I don't want to hear this. Because right now. I am away from my father. He needs me. Not Tyrese. But me." Urgency laced in her voice, she stood up. Nostrils flaring as her pulse quickened.

"no way in hell were we gonna let ya be there. 'specially when we weren't sure how he was gonna react to the fact that we know the truth. That he needs help. But ya have tried to hide it from yerself for so long that ya can't see it." He challenged her. Fortunate that his sister was in the backyard playing with her swing set. She didn't need to see this.

"Are you serious right now?" her voice raised as her hands gripped her jeans. "I can't hide getting thrown into walls or cabinets. Or being called out by my name. Or these scars."

"You know what I mean." Daryl attempted to close the distance between them as the girl continued to back up more and more. Her back eventually met the wall. "You are so used to bein hurt. You are just like me Chonne." He finally stood before her.

"So you are some counselor. " The two did not see Carol listening in hallway. She would not intervene unless she was needed.

"And don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that. And you are not a friend. And I am nothing like you." The warrior bit back.

"Bullshit." His said bitterness. "you know you're father is an alcoholic. And right now you are lashing out at me. I used to do the same thing because it pushed people away. And ya can do that 'Chonne. It's ok to…." He touched her arms. Ignoring the spark he felt.

"Don't you dare tell me you did this for my well being." She battled. "You did this for yourself."

"O my god woman. Are you listening yerself? I can not believe this makes sense to you right now. How can I be doing for myself?"

"to boost your ego. To make you feel better about doing one good deed. So you can look yourself in the mirror and give yourself a pat on the back for helping the monkey and the monkey's alcoholic father. Prove to yourself that you aren't racist anymore."

"Shut up." Daryl raised his voice. His hands on her face as she shut her eyes. Refusing to be trapped by his blue eyes. "Do you really think that is how I see you? I don't. I don't." he pleaded. Hating how she refused to look at him. how she was expected to be slapped right now.

"but that is how I see myself. A girl who can't be loved. And when you can accept that then you can forget about me." She placed her hands on his wrists.

"I don't want to." He looked in her eyes. "I mean. Me and Andrea. Even Rick. We don't want to forget you."

"I wish you would though." The two rested their foreheads together.

"You have got to stop assuming things about people. and jumping to conclusions. You are here because you need to be here. We want you here." Their foreheads pressed against her. "Tell me you will stay."

"I don't have any other choice." She whispered.

_**TWDTWD**_

Touching the tombstone with his fingertips, he wished he could feel her skin. Her lips. Smell her scent that always lingered in the room. See her bright smile that made him feel as if he wasn't alone anymore. Sitting on his knees, he placed his head on the grey stone. Releasing a slow agonizing moan. Not caring that Tyrese was staring at him from afar in his truck, they both knew he needed to be here. Lifting his face, he wiped his eyes, staring at her name.

_Angie Williams. Who knew that angels lived amongst us? Let alone in out homes._

"I don't know why he took you away from us. You said it was in his will. A part of his plan. I just wished I knew what that plan was. I know it is selfish for me to want you here. Especially when were suffering. And I try to tell myself that maybe God loved you so much that he wanted you close to him. but it doesn't change the fact that you aren't here. And that I changed from the man you loved into someone else. This man who hides." The cool breeze touching his cheeks as he paused.

"I know you are looking down at me. And Michonne. And I am so sorry for what I have done. you have to believe me. And I want to change. I cant leave unless I know that you forgive me. I can't leave unless Michonne knows this. I hated us so much. You for dying. Her for reminding me of you. The way she talks. The way she laughs. But that gave me no right to hurt her. And I hated myself for not being strong enough to get help. That is until now. Six months has been too long for carrying this."

"I need to be the man you married. That you loved. That Michonne loves. I'll see you again." He walked slowly to Ty's truck.

"Did you say what you needed to say?" The good friend as the man.

"I don't know. Sometimes you can never say the right words. That's how I feel. But I know right now words aren't as much as my actions. And now I have to prepare myself to talk to Michonne. If she doesn't want to see me before I leave, that's the way it's got to be."

"Sometimes you have to let go sometimes. Let things heal." Tyrese stated. Hating that there was nothing he could say to lesson this tension Devin felt within himself. This good man who let grief overpower him.

"Devin. You are fighting. That is all Michonne needs to see. A child will always want their parents love . and a good parent never gives up on their child. You got lost. But you are finding your way."

_**TWDTWD**_

Dirt on her clothes and scrapes on her knees, Sophia couldn't be happier as she ran into the house. Her home. Her eccentric family that made sense to her. She had two mothers and a father and a new brother. Racing in the house, she ran to her mother in the kitchen. Seeing the beautiful woman grab ranch dressing and vegetables from the refrigerator.

"Sophia not again. You are the roughest girl I know." The mother smiled kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Sorry." Her light voice made her adorable as Carol gave her the snack. "When Sasha gets off from work? Do you think she wants to play with me?"

"She will probably be too tired dear. Did you ask Daryl?"

"He's fixing my doll house. I think it is going to take him a while though." Her giggled lessoned the stress of today. Carol rubbed her child's head lovingly as she continued to chew.

"What's wrong mommy?" The girl sensed the woman's panic.

"I just want you to know that I love you will all my heart. And I would never hurt you. And if someone hurts you don't be afraid to me. Ever."

"Ok mommy." The girl was unaware of the situation at hand. "I'm gonna go back outside and play."

"Don't forget to leave the door open." The girl could only nod as she noticed a figure in the guest room. Her curiosity won as she tip toed inside. Moving slowly and lightly, her brother taught her well. In the bed lay the unfamiliar girl. Her light snores made the child giggle lightly.

"Sophie what are you doing in here?" Daryl found the girl look with fascination.

"Who is she Daryl? She is so pretty. Her skin is so pretty." He could only agree.

"She is going to be staying with us for a while. Her name is Michonne."

"do you think she will like me?" her innocence made him love her more.

"I know she will." Kissing her on her forehead.

"I hope so. I like it when we have visitors. It means I can make more friends."

"Sophia. Don't ever grow up." Daryl stated as the girl ran outside to play. Staring at the sleeping beauty, he couldn't fight the urge to touch her cheek. She could sleep as long as she wanted. Just as long as she woke up for him.

For herself.

_**TWDTWD**_

Hearing the beep of his phone, Rick checked his Facebook as his mother stopped at the red light. Shaking his head, he accepted the invite from Beth. This girl was trying too hard to get his awkward friend's attention. Chuckling lightly, his mom looked at him.

"Let me guess. You and Daryl's shenanigans." The level headed teen looked at his mother awkwardly for her word choice.

"you can say that." He didnt go into detail as he stared at the picture of him and Andrea together. Finally, he had a dependable girlfriend. And a loyal friend.

"Thanks for eventually trusting me in our friendship mom." She looked at her son with love. "I know you are still weary of him. Don't lie."

"I am. But a mother always worries about her child. It's natural. But if it makes you feel any better. I do know that you have always been able to make good choices when it comes to people. but…"

"But what mom?"

"Just be ready to be there for him when he struggles to deal with his emotional baggage." The wise woman exclaimed. "His is a tough kid. But he also likes to keep things bottled up inside. And emotions explode when you least expect them too. We can't be strong all the time."

"I can't believe I am admitting this. But at first I used to be jealous of him. he had this resilience that I didn't have. I felt so immature compared to him. I was angry when Lori dumped me for Shane. And he was upset because he never had the stability he always needed. How selfish could I be?"

"Sweetie." His mother smiled at him. "that is what teens are supposed to be worried about. Relationships. Reality Tv. Junk food. Dances. No child should ever have to worry about where he will sleep each night. Or what he has to do to survive the night. Me and you father were able to give you what we both have. and you shouldn't be shamed of that. And you and Daryl should be lucky to have each other. Two different people who balance each other out."

"I know. Good friends don't come often.

_**TWDTWD**_

The warrior observed the family as they sat in the living room. Carol on the couch watching some movie. With Daryl and his sister on the floor assembling a doll house. This place was so peaceful. And they looked perfect together. It seemed as the teen boy was always there. the perfect family. Her family used to be like this too. Wiping her eye, she saw the child rush to her. Pulling her arm. Forcing her to join them.

Feeling a tinge in her heart when the boy avoided her eyes. Pretended to be involved with building the toy.

"I am so glad you are up. Daryl kept walking by your room every five seconds." Sophia saw the girl's eyes widen as she saw her brother blushed at the revelation.

"We were just so worried about you dear." Carol brushed over the awkward. "I hope you slept well."

"Like the dead." Michonne sat down. Attempting to show her gratitude to them. If only Daryl would look at her.

"How long are you going to stay Michonne?" Sophia sat in the warrior's lap. "I always wanted a big sister." The girl stared at child with fascination. It always amazed her how children could make instant friends. How they weren't scared to put themselves out there. Taking a deep breath, she touched her light tresses.

"Let's not bombard the girl wit too many questions kiddo." Daryl continued his task. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. Every time they opened up to each other, they guarded themselves more. And he hated how Carol smirked at their awkwardness.

"Since you are going to be here for a while. You will have to help with the chores."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ms. Peletier. I promise. I won't be any trouble. Whatever you need." The girl assured as Sophia held her hand.

"then can you help Daryl fix my house. He is not doing so well." The three girls laughed as the pieces laid around him.

"I don't need help." He exclaimed. "I can fix anything."

"and yet you can't fix a doll house." Michonne laughed as the boy looked at her smirking. "Let me see." The girl joined his side as Carol grabbed Sophia's hand to help with dinner. "I used to have one of these when I was little. If its any constellation it took my dad a couple of days to assemble it." Staring at the bolts in the boy's hands.

Devin stood at the door. Tyrese at his side. His presence giving him comfort. Grateful the man was letting him see his daughter. Wiping his sweaty hands along his jean pockets, he looked at the sky. Praying that Angie was there with him. At this second. At this moment. Breathing slowly, he silently told Ty he was ready as his friend opened the door for him.

And when he did.

Michonne's heart stopped as she dropped the pieces of the doll house. Standing up slowly, her legs felt like dead weight. Trying to gain her balance, Devin attempted to help her up as Daryl stood between them. Helping the girl who was shaking tremendously.

Carol could only take the child to her room.

"What are you doing here?" Michonne stared the monster in the eyes. His disguise before her. Seeing the mild mannered man with the soft voice. His light stubble and concerned eyes would not draw her in again.

"I came to see you. Talk to you. Like I have been trying to do…." His eyes glowed in concern as he tried to reach for his daughter again. But the boy wouldn't budge. Tears in his eyes, he couldn't let this barrier stop him.

"I don't know why you came here Dad." She held onto Daryl's arm. "I don't know why you walk to talk now. you know it is pointless. You just can't let me be happy. You got your wish. I am away from you. Why can't you just let me go." Michonne's voice become hoarse.

"Because that is not what I want. Its not."

"bullshit. I am not going to stand here and listen to your lies. Saying what you think I want to here because I know it's not true. I don't know what you told Ty to make him think that you want to change. But I know you."

"I deserve that."

"Don't you dare patronize me. You don't know anything because you're too drunk to face it. I have the scars on my back to prove it. Did you even know that I was thinking about killing myself just to escape you. That you make me hate myself. Every moment. Because of you I cant even let someone be my friend, because I'm afraid they are going hurt me. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. And it doesn't matter if you get help. It is not going to change that."

Daryl stood strong as the girl clung onto his arm. She needed to say this to her father. He needed to hear it. Even if he was sincerely sorry. Because sorry didn't make anyone's emotional scars go away.

"I know you hate me. And I know I have to make things better. But you have to know that you did nothing wrong. I was the one who took advantage of your love. I placed you in situation to pretend that everything was alright. I made you the parent. And me the child. And for that. I deserve to die. But you need to know that I will be gone for three months." He pulled out the envelope from his pocket as he gave it too the teen boy.

"Everything you need is in there. Money. My debit card. Ty is driving me to the facility. I just want you to not give up on me. Please tell me when I come back you will be here. Waiting for me. That we can make it."

"I don't even know myself Dad. I really don't."

"I love you Michonne. Please let me hug my daughter?" The man asked Daryl as Tyrese gave him the command to move.

No matter how angry she was with this man, her body had a mind of its own. Holding this man, it was the first time since her mother died that she saw traces of his old self. Her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his chest. Tears on his chest. She did love him. She always would. But at times she had learned love wasn't strong enough at times.


	7. Chapter 7

Laying the newspaper on the kitchen table, he smirked as he turned to the classified ads. His fingers touching the black ink as his eyes skimmed the aisles. It didn't matter if it was used. It would soon be his. Hearing the light yawn from across the room, he looked up. As their eyes met again. Like every morning. And once again, she turned her head quickly as she opened the refrigerator.

She didn't mean to cause disappointment and confusion within him, but it was only because she felt those things within herself. She was afraid he would force her to talk about it. And she didn't want to. A week had passed since her father left her with them, and she relived that day in her dreams. And in her reality. Releasing a sigh, she pulled two plates down as she grabbed ingredients from the kitchen.

The reserved boy could only watch her in her element. Scrambling eggs in the small bowl, she added the salt and pepper. Placing skillets on the stove, she felt his eyes on her. Standing beside her as she sprayed them with Pam, he was like a child looking at a discovered creature. And his fingers had a mind of their own as they touched her cheek again. Light that night, she leaned into him. Jumping suddenly.

"What are you doing?" The girl looked at him.

"I think ya should ask yerself the same question." She said nothing as she continued to cook. Placing the bread in the toaster, she refused to look at him.

"Just because you ignore me doesn't mean I will go away." He stated. Usually he wasn't the outspoken one. But this girl was so different. And so difficult. And more of a mystery than he was.

Frustration flooding through him as the girl continued her antics, an aggravated moan echoed in the room.

"Michonne its bad enough ya walked 10 steps ahead of meh at school. Or that ya refuse to talk to meh at school. Or here. With the exception of me tutorin ya." The girl poured the eggs in the hot pan. Doing her best to not be affected by his voice.

"Talk to me damnit." He said with defeat as the girl kept stiring the eggs.

"Do you want grits?" She asked adding water to the pan as Daryl took a step away from her.

"I want you to…." The boy began.

"You want me to what? Tell you that you were right. About everything." She looked at him. Tears in her eyes.

"I am so tired of crying. So tired breaking down. so tired of missing my father. Why do I miss him? I shouldn't miss him. I shouldn't. but I can't help it because in the back of mind I know he couldn't help it." She wiped her eyes concentrating on the grits.

"Then why push away from meh. All I want to do is help. Every time I think we are….." The boy stopped in mid sentence.

"You scare me ok." She exclaimed. Her voice rang as she lowered the heat on the food. "You scare me." She repeated. Looking at the floor as the boy tilted her chin up with his finger.

"Why?"

"Because when you are near me. I don't know it's something about you. Its hard to not talk to you. And every time you get closer to me I push you away because I am not used to a guy like you."

"That's because ya are so used to being shitted on. I get that. But ya can't keep judging others because of your past."

"Why not?" She exclaimed. "Because we all know once these three months pass, you will never talk to me again. I can't afford to get close to someone like that again and have them leave me. When Andrea dropped me I gave her a second chance. How are you so different?"

"Because I know what it is like to be abandoned Michonne. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But have you ever thought how I felt once you ignored me." The girl shook her head.

"That's because I feel the same way about you too 'Chonne. I don't care what Merle thinks or what my paw thought. They are wrong. Ya are my friend. I don't want that to change."

"Me either." She folded her lips as she debated in her mind. Her body wanted to reach out to him. She yearned to be near him. Enveloping him in her arms, he was taken by surprise. But he didn't push her away. Resting his head on hers, she held him tighter. Not wanting to let him go. Breathing in his scent, she did not see the blush on his cheek.

"Umm 'Chonne." He stutter as her bright eyes sparkled. He had never seen them like this before. Glowing with faith, he was mesmerized. "Umm. The food." The girl registered his words as she attended to her duty. Luckily nothing was burned as the warrior fixed their plates and the renegade placed jelly on their toast.

"So you enjoy cooking?" Daryl sat beside the girl as she nodded.

"It relaxes me. It's one of the things I do to feel close to my mom. She could have opened up her own bakery if she wanted to. She made the best cakes and pasties. I am not that good, but I am getting there."

"Tastes good to me." He sucked his fingers as the girl smiled. "I like it when you smile."

"My dad used to like it too." She ate. "But I am sorry that I blamed you. I never really apologized for me blowing up on you. You don't deserve that." She watched him stir his grits and eggs together.

"Its water under the bridge." He grabbed the paper as he highlighted the bike of his choice.

"What are you looking at?" She wondered as the boy showed her.

"Ain't she beautiful?" The girl looked at the Yamaha cruiser motorcycle. "Me and Ty worked out a deal. I have been savin up for so long now. if I stay out of trouble. And keep my grades up. I can buy it. It's 3,000 dollars and this guy owes Ty a favor so he could give me a little discount." His eyes brightened.

"it looks like you. It matches the color of your eyes." She smiled as the boy smirked. "Seriously though. It fits you and your old soul."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Definitely, you are straight forward. And rugged. You don't try to be something that you aren't. you don't try to intimidate others because of what you have been through. I like that." The girl blushed seeing the star tattoo on his hand.

"The thing about it is that I know you don't feel like walking to school from here everyday. So we can have our own way." He causually stated. Already feeling the ebony goddess' arms around his waist. Her face in the crook of his neck. But he noticed Michonne hesitate.

"What would Beth think?" The random question caught his attention. Why did Beth matter?

"What does she have to do with this?"

"She likes you alright. And people know that I am living with you. So now she is giving me death glares. I mean it doesn't really bother me. But I just want to stay under the radar. Rumors already circulate about me. I don't want them to get worse because of some silly crush she has."

"Chonne. I don't like Beth. Sure she's cute. But I like girls who don't need attention. Who aint boy crazy and lookin for an occasional screw. Who aint afraid to be themselves." He finished his plate wondering if she knew he was talking about her. Of course not, she was too busy picking up the pieces of her life to notice his childlike crush on her.

"Let's get these dishes clean." She ate her last strip of bacon as the boy grabbed the plates from table.

"I remember at one of my foster homes, this women had us working around the clock. We were like Oliver Twist. Making bracelets that she sold in her basement. Watching the younger kids. Taking care of the house chores. This is nothing compared to that." He poured the soap on the dishes as the girl listened.

"Like a child labor ring."

"Exactly. Only sleeping for 5 hours a day. She rotated us. Working us to the bone. To the social workers she always put on a show. Saying that all children deserved love no matter what. They all said that. But Carol was the only one who actually meant it." The two washed as the girl blew some bubbles on him.

"Every time my mom would come in late from work, she would always make me and Dad do the dishes. But we would make so a mess from playing with soap that she wouldn't talk to us for a day. I would give anything to hear my mom yell at me again. But instead of dwelling on the past memories. I have to make new ones."

"Trust me being here, you will make a ton. Sophia and her dance recitals is one. They wake up real early to watch her practice for three hours." He handed her the plates to dry.

"I know Sophie loves it though. She is such sweet child." The girl placed the dishes up as the boy headed to the door. "where are you going?"

"You won't find out unless you follow me." He awkwardly flirted with her as she swiftly joined his side.

What would she do if he held her hand? He had done it before, but what if she was still uneasy about him? He wasn't like Rick who always knew the right thing to say. Or the right thing to do. At the foster homes, he never could have crushes, because he never stayed in one place for too long. Even the girls at school. He just always felt like the odd person out. Who didn't belong around them. And he didn't. not everyone accepted him. and he would have to accept that.

Her eyes darted on his arms as he opened the hood of Sasha's car. A man of not too many words. Wait. He wasn't a man. holding herself, she didn't know why she was feeling the incredible need to touch him. hug him again. His ruffled hair around his face, she watched him work.

"I used to let my brother get me in some deep shit. He taught me everything I know about cars. From maintenance to hot wiring. I really miss him. even if he is a complete asshole to me."

"I know you do. Its alright to miss him. especially missing what could happen or what could be." Watching him remove the oil cap, she stood beside him as he checked to make sure he had the right oil.

"A week has past. And he keeps calling me. Trying to find ways to grab my attention at school, but I walk off and just leave him behind." He removed the oil plug as they watched the oil drain.

"He's still selling drugs." He said the obvious.

"If every one knows why isn't he in trouble."

"Because teachers buy from him too." Daryl unscrewed the oil filter. Her face in awe as he smirked. "Don't act like that. Ya knew that. My brother aint that sneaky." He added the new oil as her mouth remained opened.

"I shouldn't be so surprised by this. I just. That's just crazy." Watching him replace the oil cap. His muscles rippling as he closed the hood.

"That's life. Some people are able to hide while the ones who can't are persecuted for it." He bit his tongue at his comment. He hoped she didn't think he was talking about her father.

"And it's not fair. Because everyone has scars. Visible or not. They hurt either way. You can't hide anything." They leaned against the hood. He looked at her as he washed his hand on the rag. Grabbing her arm. Retracing her scar. Hearing her hold her breath as his fingertips put life inside her. It was as if he was healing her.

He didn't realize the affect touching her was doing to him. he couldn't believe she was letting him do this. Her eyes closed. Once again she leaned into his touch. His fingertips on her scar. she began to tremor lightly. Rubbing her cheek, he hoped this would relax her.

"I'm glad you didn't do it." Her eyes opened at his voice. Her lips were so inviting.

"Me too." His fingers touching her cheeks. His eyes star struck. Staring at her lips, he had to fight this. But the look in her eyes told him she wanted the same thing. But he not now. "Umm…come on. Lets finally finish Sophie's house."

Her heart ached at the statement. Swiftly getting off the car, this time it was he who pushed her away. And now she knew how he felt when she did it.

It wouldn't have been right to kiss her like that. Not with her trying so hard to keep her control. Placing his hands in his hair, he could almost taste it. Feeling her breath on his lips, he couldn't trust her to know what she really wanted. She had been through so much. What if she liked him because he was the first guy to give her with respect. Hearing her walk into the house, he swallowed his pride as she sat beside him.

"I'm. Sorry." He looked at her. Not wanting to go back to avoiding each other. "I shouldn't have tried to." He hesitated. "Do that to you. I mean it wouldn't be right to ya. Right now ya need a friend." She didn't know what to say.

She couldn't hate him for ultimately looking out for her. Even though she wanted to. She hated how he cared so much for her that he sacrificed his happiness for her stability. The moment replayed in her mind over and over again. The smell on his skin. His calloused hands on her face. This sweet torture she wanted to feel.

But as always. He was right. But that didn't change the fact of her growing attraction for him.


	8. Chapter 8

No matter how hard she tried. They didn't go way. These feelings she had for the renegade only made her more frustrated. More agitated. The little things he did for her. Giving her the last piece of bacon. Listening to her. Another week had passed. And she still found herself going into his room when he was sleep. Touching his cheek. Taking note of his growing mustache, she kissed his forehead as she left. But she would keep this to herself. It was more than complicated to have a relationship with a guy you were living with. His family was just now getting used to her. As she. She didn't want to screw up another family.

Vacuuming as Sasha and Carol dusted the wood furniture, Tyrese came inside slowly. Gripping the envelope in his hand as his movements caught their attention.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked as the man shrugged. His attention on the warrior.

"This is from your dad." He held the white envelope to the girl. Her fingers trembling as she touched it. Accepting the letter from Tyrese's hand, Michonne didn't know whether to rip it or read it. Their eyes on her. Waiting for her decision as her hands trembled.

"Sweetie. We can save it for you to read it later." Sasha attempted to take it from her hand.

"No..no. I need to read this. I just don't know if I can. Am I just supposed to magically forgive him? The little girl in me does. But it's not that simple."

"Sweetie. You should do what you want to do. No one would blame you either way." The beautiful black woman assured the child. "Just make sure you are able to live with it." The girl nodded as she headed to her room. Opening the letter as her eyes skimmed the letter. Not knowing Daryl stood out of sight by her door.

"_Hey baby girl. I hope you haven't burned this letter already. But if you have. I can live with that as well. At least I know you received it. I have a disease. And I am an alcoholic. And I know this is something I have to deal with for the rest of my life. I can handle that constant temptation, but what I can't live without is you. No amount of sorries is going to make what I did right. And for the rest of my life I will do my best to regain your love and your trust in me_. _I love you always_."

Michonne cried as her hand covered her mouth. How could words on a sheet of paper have so much meaning to her? But these words weren't enough for her. Clutching the letter to her chest, she laid down on her bed as the redneck came in.

He didn't know whether or not to be angry at Devin. For hurting his daughter. He wouldn't wish what he grew up with on anyone. But yet, this man was owning his mistakes. Something that his paw never did. And even if he were alive today, he still wouldn't have owned up to it.

"Ya gonna be alright?"

"Actually. For once, I think I will be. For right now. this will do. I haven't fully forgiven him, but this is a good start." She moved over as he got on the bed. Looking at posters she hung up on her wall.

"So that means you are going to this party with us."

"You sound like 'Drea. I haven't been to party in so long. I could go for some dancing. And to see you try to dance." She teased.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"You know what that is supposed to mean." She snickered as the boy tickled her. "Stop it. Stop it." Their laughs lit up the room as he didn't stop his assault. Addicted to her sound. Entranced by her, her strength caught him off guard as she switched their position.

"Who's tickling who now." Taking control as her fingers found his sensitive spots. His chuckling growing louder and louder.

"Ok ok. I give up." He ran out of breath as the girl stopped. Blushing as she realized she was straddling his waist. Their fingers laced together.

"Daryl?" Her voice touched his senses.

"Yeah." He picked up his head to close the gap between them.

"So yeah. I will go with you guys to the party." She avoided the look in his eyes. Getting off of him, he slowly treaded away. It almost happened again. And she was losing strength to keep pushing him back.

_**TWDTWD**_

Music blaring. The bright sun in the sky. The cool breeze kissing their skin. It was the perfect combination. Not too hot. But not too cold. Andrea held her sister's hand as they walked on the sand. Short pants. Sunglasses. And camisoles. Rick and Daryl could only stare at the girls as they enjoyed the view from behind. Not paying attention to numerous students around them. Some playing volleyball. Others drinking. Others sneaking off.

"Like what you see Grimes?" The grey eyed beauty winked at the blushing boy.

"without a doubt." He gently tapped her ass as they giggled. "How about we give you two some girl time?" The two boys walked off as Andrea squeezed Michonne's hand.

"Someone is definitely smitten by you. He was definitely checking you out girl." Andrea squealed as the girl shook her head. "and you were staring too. Come on even I got to admit his biceps are…."

"Andrea can we please change the subject?" Michonne found herself grinning.

"Ah ha so you do like him. I mean. Your life is looking up. This is a celebration."

"You mean for me having a crush."

"no a celebration for you actually being happy. And not feeling guilty for it. It's a big deal. "Andrea hugged the girl who hugged her back.

"so what's it like living with him and his family. I mean have you accidently crossed each other in the bathroom."

"Andrea." The blonde enjoyed when her friend acted like this. Like her actual age.

"Come on. Have you ever snuck a peak?" Michonne only blushed as she thought about what his body looked liked.

"no. and since when have you started to noticed things like that."

"since I met Rick. I don't know. Things just seem like it should happen. He treats with respect. He doesn't talk down to me. Or lie or manipulate. I have never felt this way about Phil. I want him to be my first."

"that's beautiful Drea. I have never heard you talk with seriousness about a guy before. It's actually refreshing to see. He's helping you grow up."

_**TWDTWD**_

Merle did what he did best. He stayed hidden. Those who needed him knew he was here. But his eyes stayed on his little brother. His little brother who threw him away for two weeks.

For 14 days he was brushed aside for the dredlock having monkey and the nigger loving couple. He wouldn't take it anymore. He would not be forgotten. Why was he the only person in pain? Why couldn't he just have his brother all to himself? Balding his fists, he saw his little brother and Rick together. Laughing. He had never shared that moment with him. ever. Taking a deep breath, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"got any more?" Beth showed her body in the white bikini. Flipping her hair. Showing her confidence.

"yeah. What you got for meh if I give it to ya?" Merle approached her as the girl hit his chest. He loved mind games.

"Nothing. Its your brother I want. Not you." The blonde affirmed as the hillbilly pulled out the pills from his pocket.

"At your request. It is your party after all. So how are you going to trap my brother into yer nest?" Her eyes flared with determination as the boy could only shake his head.

"That's for me to know. And you to never be around when it happens."

"Ya know ya are wastin yer time right. Fer some reason he has a taste fer coon meat." The racist watched the black girl from afar.

"Trust me. Michonne is not even on the same level as me."

"If ya say so darling." Merle watched the queen bee joining her party once again.

_**TWDTWD**_

"So when are you and Michonne going to get together?" Rick picked out two beers from the open cooler. "I see the way you were checking her out."

"she's a gorgeous girl. I can't deny that." Daryl drank the beer as his friend huffed. "I'm not…."

"Stop lying before you start." Rick laughed as the boy sighed.

"Is it that obvious. It seems that every time I try to back off of her. Something just pulls us together. And I just can't help but be around her. I like the way she carries herself. Strong willed. Mature. And sexy as hell."

"Tell me about it." Rick agreed as Daryl looked at the boy.

"Come on you know I really like Andrea. I couldn't imagine hurting her. Um. So. Um. What's the first time like." Daryl choked on his bear as the boy rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought ya and Lori." Daryl smirked. "Ya liar. Ya liar." The redneck laughed harder and harder.

"Stop it alright. I'm already embarrassed enough. What if I am not good enough for her? This relationship has been going so well."

"Well she can't compare you to anybody. That's always a plus." Daryl stated as the leader shook his head.

"I don't know why I came to you for advice on this."

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry its just odd to see you like this." The redneck stated.

"Like what?"

"Not perfect. You have everything planned. And when it is not. You think quick on your feet. I always need you. Its nice to know that you actually need my help for once. But if you really want to. Use Trojans. For your first time try to relax. You have the advantage because its something new to both of ya. So ya both get to learn what each of ya like."

"Thanks man." The two brothers threw their beers in the black hefty trashbag. Their eyes on Michonne and Andrea dancing together.

It had been so long since she felt like this. Her body moving to the rhythm. The two giggled as they were in their own world. Not seeing the boys join them.

"Daryl is staring at you." Andrea whispered in her sister's ear. "Act natural." Michonne's heart beat sped up as the red neck approached her slowly.

He licked his lips as her body moved. He had never seen her like this before. So free. Forgetting Rick existed, he walked towards the girl as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me you are going to give me one dance Daryl." Beth grabbed his wrist. Her eyes sparkling with lust. "Come on. I threw this party. It was the least I could get." The renegade saw the chocolate beauty look at him as the other girl pulled him away from the others.

"I thought you said a dance Beth." He asked as the girl touched his arm.

"I do. But first I wanted to get you by myself first. I usually don't do this Daryl." She made sure they were out of ear shot. "boys chase me not the other way around. But I really do like you. And I hope we can build on that." Her arms snaked around his neck as he gently pulled her off. Looking in her dilated eyes.

"Beth you're high." Daryl stalely said as the girl continued to pull at his swim trucks.

"I have more if you want some. Thanks to your brother." She attempted to kiss him as he pushed her off.

"He's here. Yeah. But let's not talk about him. What about us." Catching his wrist as she pulled them down on the sand.

"Get off of me. Where is he?" Beth asked as she rolled her eyes.

"What will I get if I tell you?"

"Not a damn thing." He walked off from her. He had to find him. before more chaos happened.

**TWDTWD**

Taking a big sip from the vodka bottle, he stared at the spook and the jiggaboo loving blonde. Moving towards the bitches, he wiped his mouth as he bumped into a couple of students. Pushing some out of his way. He had something on his mind. And no one was going to stop him from speaking his mind.

"O my God." Michonne saw the ignorant racist approach them. Stumbling lightly, he threw the bottle down as they were eye to eye.

And the warrior was not afraid. Her eyes blaring an untamable fire. A wild storm was raging inside of her.

"Merle. Why don't leave before you make things worse." Rick put himself in between the two. Where the hell was Daryl?

"No. I am not gonna be talked down by ya stupid fucks. And the fucking darky." The drunk teen stated.

"You are drunk Merle. Go home." Fierceness in her voice made others tremble as they watched this scene as the crowd got out of his way. Hypocrites. They shunned him, yet bought from him the whole night. Knock off or not, he could still pull their puppet strings.

"I don't take orders from niggers." His blatant comment made the warrior feel anger. But living in the south, she learned violence was never the key to destroy ignorance.

"Hey." Daryl yelled in an authoritative tone. "You don't call her that ever." He got in his brother's face. Clenching his fists.

"Well well little brother." The asshole smirked as he backed up. "I see ya are trying to run a plantation. How was Bethe? Did those pills give her the boost she needed?" His revelation made Andrea gasp as she looked at the guilty blonde. "Want me to give some to your pet nigger too?"

_Bam_

Everything went black as his fist collided with his brother's face.

"Daryl stop." Rick and Michonne tried to pull the boy off as he ignored their pleas. Not caring if everyone was staring at them. He heard nothing. He could only feel each blow and ripple threw his body. Telling his brother how much he was disgusted with him. for teaching him how to hate. For trying to destroy the little happiness in his life. with each collision of his fist, the eldest didn't hit back. The two of them in sand, he felt the blood drip from his nose and his mouth. He taught the boy everything he knew.

"I hate you. I hate you." The renegade loss breath as he got off the boy.

Standing up, Merle spat on blood on the sand.

"You can hate me all you want. But that raw feeling is nothing compared to the hate I have fer ya." The crowd got out of his way as he regained his balance. Stumbling away from the scene.

"the show is over people." Andrea exclaimed as others began to leave.

"you are trying to do damage control at my party." Beth folded her arms. "Thanks." Her sarcasm made the grey eyed beauty glare daggers at her.

"Are you serious right now? you probably invited Merle here yourself so you could by some more pills from him. Then you desperately throw yourself at Daryl who obviously doesn't like you. It's Michonne he wants. And you are just going to have to accept that." Andre battled as the girl backed down. "I am sorry this fight happened. But you need help. That accident was like a month ago."

"I don't need help." Beth bumped passed her as the four of them were there. Daryl resting his head in Michonne's chest. Both holding each other closely. And Rick sat beside them as she joined them. Resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. This turned out to be one hell of a day.

_**TWDTWD**_

The car ride was silent on their way back. Walking inside their home, the three adults and child hadn't made it back from their errands. Taking a deep breath, he could believe he went back to that dark place. The place where he lost himself in each cut and scrape he created. He scared himself. And most importantly, he scared Michonne. The girl he was trying to prove himself too. The girl who could barely look at him right now because she saw the real him. the monster from before.

Sitting on his bed, he placed his hands on his face. Why did he let his brother manipulate him like that? Why did he still love his brother? After all the mental torture the boy put him through. He still loved him. His mouth quivering, a moan escaped. And then cries rang throughout the room.

Joining his side, the warrior held him once again. As he didn't let her go.

"I hate when he does this. Makes me choose. I should be used to it. But I aint. Even though I choose you guys. There is a tiny bit that won't let meh give up on him."

"Because he is your brother Daryl. Anyone can understand that."

"Why are ya so understanding right now. for what he called ya. For how he treated ya. I couldn't let him do that to ya."

"I can't hate him because I care for you more Daryl. And I see how hard this is. An emotional tug-a-war."

"Right now I hate him. but I hate myself even more for not regretting what I did. And I hate myself for scaring ya tonight. I should have controlled my anger better. But then he began with his mind games. I don't want ya to think that I want Beth. Because I don't. I never did."

"Daryl. You don't have to apologize to me. I am not scared of you. I'm not."

"But I am. I am scared of what I can become again. You have to know that I would never hurt you. I would never." Their eyes locked as she could only nod.

"Let me bandage your hand." Michonne grabbed the supplies with great haste from the bathroom. "Its not broken is it?" She examined his bloody knuckles as she moved his fingers gently. Grateful she did not hear any sounds of discomfort.

How was she able to do this? Make him be at peace with ust one touch. Observing her healing him, he was hypnotized.

"It seems that as of lately I keep thanking you for so much. This time it was for standing up for me. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to because I…..that is what friends do." The sting of the alcohol was nothing compared to today. he could handle it.

"You are a good friend Daryl." She looked in his eyes. "You have done nothing but help me through this. And…." She paused as she felt him touch her cheek with his uninjured hand. "Umm. I am finished with your hand." She placed the bandage over his wound.

"Michonne what do you think of me?" He tilted her chin forcing her look in his eyes.

"Daryl why are doing this to me?" She stood up. "Asking questions that you know the answer to. You know how I feel about you. You aren't that oblivious."

"Just tell me. What do you think of meh?" He approached her slowly. placing his hands on her shoulder.

"You already know. Its like you want me to make a fool of myself. Don't you think I already know that you can do better than me. That you should take interest in girls like Beth. Girls who know what to say. Who know how to flirt. That's not me Daryl. Someone who is as dependable and caring deserves the best. And even I want to be that girl I can't?"

"Why do you be that girl Michonne? I want someone independent. Someone who isn't afraid to say what she wants. Who isn't afraid to speak her mind. I know you think I will turn out like your dad. I know that after these two and a half months you are probably going to forget I even exist. But I could not hide it anymore. I really want to kiss you." He waited for her approval as she could only nod.

Feeling his breath upon her lips. This time, he closed the gap between them. His arms wrapping around her waist. Their lips moved together as Michonne rested her hands on his chest. Gasping as he gently bit her bottom lip, he pressed her body against the wall. Michonne was responding to him. Finally. She wasn't thinking about her pain. Their tongues dancing with each other, she gently pushed him back.

"sorry. I got caught up." He wiped her full lips. Kissing her forehead. "How was that for your first kiss?"

"How did you know?" She asked as the boy smirked.

"I could just tell." He explained to the starry eyed girl who was out of breath.

"Did I do it right?" Looking towards the ground, the boy tilted her face up.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. But this time, don't stop." He closed the gap between them again as she lost herself in his lips again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Daryl. I don't want you feel as if I am forcing you to do something that you don't want to do." Carol reached for his hand in the back seat. Squeezing it gently, he kept his eyes outside the window. He had a war on his mind. And he didn't know what it would be like when he entered the room with Merle's probation officer and his group home director. Maybe one day they could be friends. But not now. not with them both in different places. Hearing his phone vibrate, he looked at the message.

_Remember to call me if you need anything. Stay strong._

These strong words that Michonne offered gave him courage. He only wished his mother had someone else to give her courage. Why couldn't he and his brother have been courage enough for her? Inhaling slowly, he felt Tyrese stare at him from the rear view window. One hand on the steering wheel, the other one on Carol's hand.

"They don't have a choice but to accept it." Tyrese bellowed.

"Its not that." Daryl sighed. "My brother now has another excuse to hold onto. To make himself the victim. I shouldn't have hit him. I can admit that. But I just want this all to work out. And it is not. Every day. It just seems as if something keeps building and building to create more tension. What if I am the problem?" He wiped the tears from his eyes.

He hardly ever cried. Even when his dad beat him. he screamed. But he never cried. It was a sign of weakness. But he had no more strength. And he wanted to hold it all together for him. For Michonne. But he couldn't. His mind and body was on the brink. Even when she held him at night, he couldn't go to sleep. But so much had happened in the past week. Merle wasn't showing up at school. Or harassing them. Wait. That wasn't that what he wanted. But it still wasn't guaranteed. He needed something legal.

"There is nothing wrong with you Daryl?" Carol turned to look at him as Tyrese pulled on the side of the road. "Your life just made you make unwise choices. You aren't a bad person. Please don't doubt yourself. Because I really need you and Sophia here with me. I can't lose you Daryl."

"I cant lose you either. Let's do this."

"Doing this doesn't make you disown your brother son." Tyrese began. "Sometimes family needs tough love to understand. To grow. You can't keep enabling him. He can't keep enabling himself. We know you haven't truly given up on him. and we wont either. When he is ready to accept us. We will be ready for him. He is a part of you." The man looked his son in the eye.

"We are going to get through this together as a family." Carol gave them strength.

**TWDTWD**

This was the day she dreaded. And yet the day she would longed for. She could finally visit her father. She prayed he would be worthy of that title when she saw him today. He wasn't going to be magically cured. But she hoped she could recognize his eyes again. That was all she wanted. To feel safe in his arms again. She had memorized that letter. Daryl had read it over and over to her as they snuck into each other's bed when her new family was sleep. Everything was so going so well for her.

And yet, for Daryl everything was crashing tremendously. And there was nothing she could do about it. But be there. and hold him. texts back and forth wasn't good enough today. they both needed to be physically there for each other. But unfortunately this was the only day of the week the adults could afford to lose. And the warrior didn't want to wait any longer for this. She had to get it over with.

"that's a beautiful bracelet." Sasha handed the teen her blazer.

"it was my mothers." Michonne smiled at the elegant pearls around her wrist and in her ears. "they were in the envelope my dad gave me when he left." Brushing herself off as she stared in the mirror. She hoped he would be happy to see her. Her heart was racing.

"Well you look beautiful." The older woman made sure the girl's hair pins were still in place. "Let's go babe." The warrior held the woman's hand as they left their home.

**TWDTWD**

His eyes blaring in his brother's, they sat down in the small room with dim lights. And yes. He was scared. But not of his brother. It was of his anger. Gripping the arm rest of his chair. It finally came to this. Brother versues brother. On one side sat him, Tyrese and Carol. On the other side sat Merle, his probation officer who didn't try to learn his name, and the group home advisor. and everyone's faces mirrored one another.

Anxious.

Eager to express themselves.

"Good morning." The group home advisor extended his hand to two adults. "I am Tim Mathhews. And this is Curtis Riley." Carol and Ty civilly shook his hand as Merle huffed at the two.

"We've met." Carol stated curtly as the middle-aged man sat down.

"There is no need for hostility Mrs. Peletier." Tim held his stoic face.

"There is none sir. But what kind of group home are you running?" The father figure asked. "I thought the purpose of this place was to keep teens from harming others and themselves. How is it there whereabouts and activities are not known around the clock?" Daryl listened to his father's proclamation. He had never seen him speak so eloquently.

"We do around the clock checks. And weekly visits." The probation officer stated. "it is impossible to know every child's dealings." He crossed his legs as the tension thickened in the room.

"Can we just cut to the chase." Carol sat up straight. "We have some concerns about our family's safety. Especially when it comes to Merle. Constantly finding ways to harass us. We aren't having it anymore." She spoke with assertion.

Merle could only listen to their words. Shaking his head at his brother. Staring at him from the other side. All because of his comment about his dred locked baboon.

"How do we know that this is true? Merle has been passing all his drug tests. And every contraband search." Curtis defended the conniving boy who smirked at them. They hadn't figured it out yet. At this place, he was God. And he was able to manipulate the system. "For all we know Daryl is just lying for unresolved feelings toward his brother."

"Are ya serious?" Daryl said casually. "My brother has been sittin here for 45 minutes givin me threatenin glares. And if ya cant see that than ya chose to. He hasn't been to school in weeks."

"that is because he is suffering with stomach problems."

"more like hangovers." Daryl stated. "are ya two buying drugs from him too. There is no such thing as a good cop. Why are ya covering for him? Ya know what his is doing" Daryl's voice raised.

"ya were always the sore loser." Merle stated. "Why can't you just let me live in peace." His lie made the three's skin crawl. And all Carol could do was place the folder on the table.

"What's this?" Tim opened the manila folder. Looking at the official seal and signatures.

"You can read. It's a restraining order." Tyrese smirked as their eyes widened. It was good to wipe the arrogance off their faces as the two men looked through the papers.

"You can't do this without a hearing." Curtis looked them in the eyes. Not faltering.

"it's a temporary restraining order. The judge felt as if Merle's actions were so impulsive and unpredictable we needed it! The hearing is in a couple of weeks." Merle squinted his eyes at his brother who did not budge.

"I can't believe you are going through with this 'cause of that fight." Merle exclaimed to his little brother. "ya were the one who started it."

"this has more to do than just the fight Merle." Daryl fought back. As he broke over and over again.

"Ya mean because I hurt yer little girlfriend's feelings." The eldest huffed.

"I am tired of arguing with ya. I am tired of ya not seeing how you bring things upon yerself. I love ya Merle. All I want is my brother back. But you keep puttin me back in this situation."

"Ya don't know what love is like cause ya are easily manipulate by these people." He emphasized. "Ya cant even see how they are usin ya to get ya away from me." The pain apparent in his voice.

"I had a decision in it too. And ya have to know it hurts like hell man. it does. But I can't keep doing this." Daryl felt tears in his eyes.

"bullshit. Just like paw used to say. Sometimes yer own kin can kill ya. And that's what ya want. Well it ain't gone happen. So ya can stop those fake tears."

And then the room grew silent for minutes. Daryl wiped his face as Carol held him hand. But this wasn't enough to wipe this all away. Collecting himself, he stared the opposing men in the eyes.

"that's just a piece of paper anyways. It cant do nothin." Merle eventually said as his face grew redder. Feeling the wetness in his eyes.

"that's only the beginning. Keeping hurting my child. And you will need a binding contract to keep you from hell." The woman stated firmly as she took the folder away from the men.

"See you in court." Tyrese had the last word.

**TWDTWD**

It had never been this hard. Holding her head high as she walked down the hallways. The many students who stared at her. And got out of her way. As if she had the plague. The way she was humiliated at her own party. She was a walking exhibit. Her life on display for everyone to critique. To shun. Like she was the only one in the school to use drugs. And with Merle not being here, she had no way to get them. How her body missed the thrill from the pill.

"shit." She stalely whispered as her books fell from her hand. To her surprise, someone picked them up for her.

"here you go." The masculine voice stated. Looking the brown eyed natural leader in the eye.

"Thanks Rick. Andrea definitely has a gentleman." She touched his arm as Rick moved her hand away.

"And it's going to stay that way." Beth's face dropped as the boy left her behind. Folding her arm she heard someone lean against her locker.

"Don't you have something better to do than flirt with other girls boyfriends." The grey eyed beauty stated.

"Just because Michonne isn't here doesn't make me your new sidekick. I was just doing some harmless flirting. No need to get offensive."

"Beth this has more to do with flirting. It's you I am worried about. I know we aren't the best of friends, but if you need someone to talk to."

"I don't need counseling."

"you need something. I mean we've gone to school our whole lives together. Since when have you needed drugs and sex to make you feel good about yourself? "

"I don't. I chose to do it because I want to. Not everyone has a traumatic experience to make them act that way."

"you're right. But some girls have low self-esteem and they do that to make them feel good about themselves." The dependable friend wanted to help this girl.

"Andrea. Get a new pet. And tell Daryl I said hello." She slammed the locker as she walked off.

"Ya know what. I just put it together. Your infatuation towards Daryl." The blonde caught up to the other. "Its not because you really like him. its because you think you can score drugs. And hell he is way better than Merle. But that isn't going to happen Beth. And those drugs aren't gong to make you feel better about yourself." Andrea left her behind.

_**TWDTWD**_

Sasha turned off the ignition as she saw the girl fidget her fingers. Her eyes closed, she heard the fearless girl pray. And she prayed along with her. To deal with this and have no one to really share it with only made her admire the warrior more. Yet hate this world for giving children the responsibilities adults should only have.

Golden Meadow Rehab Center. They finally made it here. Getting out of the car, Michonne examined the trimmed hedges and beautiful landscape of the place. A place that was so easy to do right in because there was no distractions. The hardest part is surviving outside these walls. Inside the building, she saw the patients with their families. So happy to be there. some weary. She herself was a little bit of both. Gripping Sasha's hand, the woman wouldn't let it go as she kissed her forehead.

"Remember you don't have to be here. We can go right now if you don't…." The kind woman stated.

"I am not running away." Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Her legs got heavier and heavier as she walked closer and closer to her father's room. In seconds, she was about to see him. holding Sasha's hand still with one. And a bag in the other. She felt like a little girl. Expecting to see some monster. Was that what she was about to see. Staring at the number at the top of the door.

"This is it. Room 1908." She whispered as the woman squeezed her hand.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" watching the child look at the closed door.

"No. just wait for me." Her hand on the handle, she slowly turned it. Hearing the creaking from the door, she stepped inside. Seeing her father sitting on his desk. His clear chocolate skin without stubble. And his hair freshly cut.

"Daddy." She cried as she ran to the man's arm. As he hugged her tightly. She would never forget, but she would at least try to understand.

"You look so much like your mother now." He wiped his eyes as Michonne found herself crying too.

"I was hoping you would like them. So how have you been? How's therapy?" The girl sat beside her father. Still leaving a little space between them. Much to Devin's notice. But it was alright. At least she was here.

"Challenging. Draining. But I don't want to talk about me. I want to hear about you. Please tell me for once I made a decision for your sanity."

"You did. But that doesn't change what has happened in the course of the past month. But I can say I have had the best sleep I have had since I have been there. Carol and Sasha and Sophia really love me. We talk about everything. And Tyrese is…." She began.

"He is the father to you that I can't be at the moment. I like that about him. How he takes charge. And when he cares for you he fights with all his might. He never gave up on me. He writes me every week. Telling me how your grades are good. And how you are smiling more." He gently pulled her wrist towards him. He made her do this. "I can never forgive myself. Never. I miss the man I was."

"Dad I do miss you. I want you to know that. And I do love you. That isn't going to change. These weeks I have been able to get my thoughts together and I want you to know that I don't hate you. I hate what you did to me. And I am still angry at you. And I will probably always be mad at you for that. But I wont abandon you. Mom wouldn't want me too. Which is why I brought you this." The girl placed the scrapbook in her hand.

"Carol, Sasha and Andrea helped. Just memories of mom." The girl sadly smiled as her father flipped through the pages. Smiling at the woman he loved. Looking at her certificates she had won for "Teacher of the Year." And Michonne as baby. Being held in her mother's arms. Spaghetti on her mouth as the baby held the Sippy cup.

"You were such a beautiful baby." Tears fell on the pictures. Not just his. But hers as well.

"It just wasn't fair dad. It wasn't. She did nothing wrong. And God just took her away. She was supposed to be here for me. For us. If she hadn't have left then you wouldn't have drunk."

"Its ok to be mad at your mother. But it is not her fault that I drank. I did that myself. And I wanted to do one forced me." The man took responsibility for his actions.

"I'm not mad at mom. I just wish this sore feeling would go away. It's trapped inside of me. Daryl told me it would be like this." She bit her lips. This was not the right time to bring up her boyfriend.

"Ty told me about him. How he treats you so well. I'm glad you are drowning this pain in a healthy way. Can I hug you again?" The man asked as the child jumped into his arms.

_**TWDTWD**_

The silence in the car was all that could be heard. He hated when it was quiet like this. At times it was the loudest noise. That deafening chill in the air as he looked outside the window. Wishing that Michonne was having a better time with her father than he at this moment. But at least he had two of the strongest people in his life by his side.

"you alright pookie?" the woman knew the answer to the question already.

"Yeah. I gotta be." He laid his head back seeing his brother's unforgiving eyes. He could hate him all he wanted to. Just as long as in the end Merle would learn how to be a better brother. And a better person. And then it hit him. after this moment, he could never see his brother until further notice. Which meant, Merle would be transferred to another school. But he already figured Merle had dropped out.

Pulling into their driveway, rick sat on the steps of the house. With bags at his side. Standing up as his brother approached him.

"Mom wanted me to bring these to you guys. We figured you wouldn't be in the mood for cooking today. or let alone the whole week." He held the bags of food as Ty rubbed his head and Carol kissed his cheek as they took the bags from his head.

"What did I miss?"

"The usual. Gonzales bent down to pick up a pencil she dropped. We got a nice view but don't tell Andrea I looked." Rick nudged him as Daryl chuckled. Checking his phone.

"has 'Chonne checked in with 'Drea yet."

"Not to my knowledge."

"She hasn't responded back to me in a while. I hope she is alright."

"trust me. She's alright. You two deserve each other. Natural surviviors. You two would make indestructible babies." The renegade nudged the leader. "I know you had a long and sad day. I just hope me being here is helping you."

"It is. You're the brother I never had. The one I always wanted. Merle thinks it's so easy for me to walk away from him. but it aint. And it hurts like hell." Rick listened.

"I learned sometimes you have to learn to live with the hurt. Focus on the good. But enough of my shit. What's stopping you and Andrea. You both want to."

"I want it to be special for her. It's not something we can get back. What about you and 'Chonne." Now it was his turn to blush.

"Our life has been so hectic till I haven't even had time to think about it. I mean I am not a virgin no more but I haven't been with too many girls either. And it wasn't cause I liked em. It was mostly Merle telling me it was just something I should do. But I don't want to push her. I cant be another guy shitin on her again. I couldn't forgive myself. And to be honest. I enjoy just talking to her. Holding her close to me at night.." He saw Sasha's car pull up in the driveway.

"Since you gave me some advice, let me give you some. Don't be afraid to show her how much you care. Here's your opportunity now." Rick hugged Michonne as he left.

"Daryl." She jumped in his arms as Sasha playfully rolled her eyes at the couple. "I must have worried you." She saw his eyes. "Me and dad. we just talked so much. I hope you don't think that I abandoned you."

"It doesn't matter you are here now." They rested their foreheads against each other.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No. no. I am sorry."

"You did nothing wrong." She looked in his eyes.

"no. no. I mean. About our relationship. I mean. Even though we are together I still have my awkward moments where I don't know what to do. I mean I am always wonderin the right thing to say. Or what would you do if I kissed ya again. I guess I keep thinkin that ya are gonna change yer mind about us."

"I'm not. I told you that. I really like you Daryl. A lot."

"Do ya want to get out of here?" He offered.

"Yeah." Daryl ran inside to grab his keys a Michonne stood by his cruiser. He other pride and joy. Their first date was about to happen. And she was nervous. She had never been out with boy by herself. the way he asked her was so spontaneous. But she blushed at the thought of him. staring at him as he approached her, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Handing her the helmet, they both headed to a destination.


	10. Chapter 10

As they rode through the city, Michonne tightened her hold around the renegade. Her hands feeling his muscles underneath his shirt. Resting her chin on his shoulder, her heart jumped as he placed a hand over hers. Every day since he had gotten his bike, they had done this. Parking at their destination, the redneck secured his lock as his affection touched his shoulder.

"Daryl. You don't have to do this. Keep looking out for me. Keep protecting me. You are so used to having everyone else's burdens on your shoulder. I don't want to do that to you. It wouldn't be fair. I don't want to use you." The girl looked in his eyes as the boy could only nod.

"You aren't using me. You are one of the good things that I want to keep good." He touched her cheek. "I mean I can't help it. Its so easy to want to protect you." He blushed.

"that's how I feel too. I don't just open up to anyone. It's too hard. I am just now accepting my mother's death. But right now you should be focused on you. Let me care for you." She bit her lip. She wanted to tell him to let her love him.

What did she know about love? It was definitely something that had to be proven and felt. But it was so complicated. All she knew was that people who cared for her eventually hurt her. But this beating in her chest wasn't slowing down as Daryl closed the gap between them. Kissing her on the sidewalk as others walked past them. Cupping her face, his tongue found hers.

"Didn't mean to scare ya." He wiped his mouth as the girl held on to his shoulders. Her legs feeling weak as the boy helped her balance herself.

"No. no. I liked it. It just surprised me." She caught her breath as he pecked her lips again.

"So in the mood for some pizza." He asked as the girl laced their fingers together.

"I will pay." The warrior guided them inside place. Not seeing Beth at the cash register. A smirk on her face as the couple chose a booth to sit at.

"this is really the only good memory I have of my mother." Daryl looked at the menu. "One time she took me and Merle to get pizza. When my back was turned Merle put pepper on my pizza and dared me to try it. And like a idiot I did. I drank so much water that I had to run to the bathroom." The two laughed as she held his hand. "those are the memories I want to grow on. Not hustling on the streets."

"Give it time." Her mouth dropped as Beth approached their table with a pin and tablet.

"You know where to find me Daryl don't you." Beth flirted with boy in front of the warrior's eyes.

""Chonne want to get out of here?" Daryl asked as Beth huffed as his blatant disinterest of her.

"How about we tell the manager that you have stalker." The couple laughed in her face.

"what do you want?" The blonde wanted to wipe the smug grin off the chocolate girl's face.

"another waitress." Michonne said with sternness as the blonde left them. Her boyfriend's eyes on her. "I am not threatened. Its just that she literally disrespected me."

"No need to apologize. I would have done the same thing too." The two gave their order to the new waitress. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." He watched her body sway as she left the table.

"so now that Michonne is gone, you can talk to me." Beth touched his shoulder as the boy shrugged her off.

"I don't have no drugs. So ya need to harass someone else." He drank his drink.

"You are trying to be a good boyfriend. But lets be honest you are gonna get tired of her. Her and Andrea are goody two shoes. And that is good. But you need a bad girl. Just think about it." She walked off as the girl passed by Michonne.

"What was she talking to you about?" The warrior sat down as the boy didn't answer. "She is relentless." Michonne folded her arms as the waitress delivered her pizza.

"Do you want her?" Her insecurities took over as Daryl shook his head.

"no. ya know that. I doesn't matter how many times she approaches me I will reject her every single time. I only want ya." The boy tried his best to assure his affection. He knew they should have left when she came to the table.

"How do you know that? I mean. You have had so much more experience than me. How do you know that it is me you want." The girl held herself. how could this night shift so quickly.

"I just do. Look. Lets go."

"no because if we leave now, Beth thinks she is winning." The independent girl exclaimed.

" 'Chonne you are letting her win now. I want you because you are opposite of her." The boy hated how she didn't believe him. The look of uncertainty in her eyes made him hurt.

"But she is everything I am I not. Wild, fun." She bit her lip.

"And White." His eyes widened at her words. He knew this would come up sooner or later. But why here? On their first date.

"Don't you get it this is what she wanted to make you do? Doubt yourself. To doubt me."

"But she does have a point. Daryl how do you feel about having a black girl friend? I mean I know you changed but what happens if I unintentionally do something to hurt you. Or you get upset. What if names are called?"

"Michonne listen to me. I told you that I want you. And I can actually say that when I am with you I don't care about you being black. Or me being white. If anything I am tryna fight what my paw put in my head. I hope ya do too."

"You know I do. But I am human. And Beth is really pretty and petite and light spoken."

"and ya are everything she is and more. With a great mind and body to match. Please don't do this right now Michonne." She gripped his hand as guilt flooded inside of her. How could she overpower this night with her insecurities? After everything this boy went through today. she was being a terrible girl friend. Why couldn't she do anything right?

_**TWDTWD**_

He didn't mean to brush her off as he went to his room. He just didn't understand why she let Beth get underneath her skin like that. But then again he knew he would feel the same if the situation was reversed. And she did have the right to worry. Taking off his shirt, he sat on his bed as he heard her shut her door. Grateful they made it back before 10.

"1 minute left." Carol came inside his room noticing his saddened expression. "What's wrong babe." She sat by him.

"michonne thinks I cant be truly happy with her because she is black."

"Is she right?" The mother inquired. Hoping the answer would not be yes.

"Mom how can ya think that? I am so tired of making amends for how I used to be." He said with defeat.

"Baby this has nothing to do with how you are? This is about society in general. Especially in the south. Not everyone is going to be open minded. I hate that but its true." She placed an arm around him.

"I just. I just thought I was doing my best to show her how I felt. This girl at school keeps pushing herself on me in front of her. And she thinks that that is what I should be with."

"You are doing all that you can dear. You are. Michonne is a breath taking, witty girl who can easily handle her own. I love her for that. And we know you do too."

"Today I lost Merle. I can't lose her too."

"Then tell her in the morning babe. Goodnight." Turning out his light, she kissed his cheek as he lay there.

Laying on the bed, Carol was right. For so long, he would not run after her tonight. So many times, he had done this. It was her time too. Staring at the ceiling, he concentrated to hear her snore. Taking a deep breath, she prayed for his brother.

"God. I don't usually do this at all. But they say ya listen all the time so why not have a go at it. Please watch over Merle. Cause he really needs ya right now. he don't know it but he does. If I can't see him no more at least I can rest knowin that ya are watchin over him. carol says that ya only watch over two kinds of people. fools and children. And we all know he aint not child. Amen." The boy turned over as he heard the door creak open. The warrior goddess shut the door behind her.

Her chocolate legs glowed in the moonlight as she sat on his bed. Her back turned to him when she noticed his shirt was missing. No wonder why Beth couldn't keep herself away from him. Holding herself, she felt his hand rub her back gently.

"I couldn't sleep. And I am being such a terrible girlfriend to you. You have every right to be angry at me. I'm angry at myself because you are perfect. And I am not worthy to even be with you. And it seems that I keep unintentionally pushing you away for reasons that have nothing to do with you. I know you don't like Beth. I just." His hand moved from her back to her neck. Sitting up as he pecked her lips.

"I know." He rested their foreheads together.

"no you don't know Daryl. I need to be strong for you right now. and I cant let my insecurities get the best of me like this. I don't want to lose you. I cant lose you. And I don't want you to stay mad at me." She blushed.

"I'm not mad. I am just afraid of losing you like you are of losing me." Rubbing her cheeks as her eyes took in his chest. Looking in her eyes, he wanted to be near her again.

"Am I scaring you?" His body was deceiving him as he kissed her. He hoped she said no. but their lips fit perfectly against one another. Puling her closer to him, he helped her straddle his waist. Not breaking the kiss. Tongues battled one another as moans escaped in the air.

She had never felt like this before. This high. It was making her so dizzy. But she couldn't stop herself from wanting more. His fingers moving underneath her shirt. On her back, he felt the gashes as he gently parted from her. Smirking as the flustered girl attempted to catch her breath.

"Is this too much for ya?" He touched the bottom of her shirt. Asking a question with his eyes, as she did not stop him. raising her arms, her shirt was tossed on the floor. Feeling self conscious in her pink bra.

And he looked at her in awe. Her skin was smooth to the touch. So soft, as his fingers grazed against her stomach. Hearing her hold her breath as he explored her body, he held his too. Not wanting this moment to end. He couldn't believe she was letting him get this close to her. Covering herself, as he moved her arms.

"Don't hide. I'm not gonna hurt you." He turned her around, as his heart broke. Face to face with the scars he felt earlier.

"I know they are ugly." Folding her lips as she waited for him to say something. Anything. But his silence told her what she already knew.

He wished he could have been there to stop this.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Unclasping her bra, he kissed her neck as she stiffened. His lips were so soft. Enjoying the sensations he was creating inside of her, her insecurities were forgotten. This was what he was waiting for. For her to forget about her flaws and truly be with him. placing butterfly kisses on her scars, he finally removed her bra. Laying her down, she nervously touched his chest.

"Can I touch you?" He could only nod as her fingers discovered his chest. Tracing the faint scars on his stomach. Kissing them gently. Licking them gently. His moans and skin were heroine to her. His taste was true addiction as he shoved his tongue in her mouth. His body on top of hers. Making sure his weight wasn't oppressive. Sucking her neck, he laced their fingers together. Placing them over her head.

"It's going to hurt isn't it?" She inquired.

"yeah. But you don't have to if ya don't want to. On yer time."

"I do but I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry." She avoided his gaze. Laying half naked before him.

"Ya don't have to apologize. But I want to show ya something. Do ya trust me."

"I do.." Her lips were sweet candy as she responded to his touch. A hand grasped her breast, playing with her nipple.

"Daryl." She moaned as he suckled her pert bud. His tongue licking. Savoring her flavor as his hand reached lower beneath her pajama pants. His hands traveled between her legs. Massaging her thighs. His mouth on hers to lower her moans as he rubbed her pearl.

"O God." She squealed as her body became alive. Opening her legs to feel more of his finger. He could only gaze down at her as he felt her juices on his fingers. She loved it. And she wanted more. And he wanted to give her more. Never before had he wanted to please a girl like this. But her yearning eyes told him told him that he was the only one could make her feel this good.

Easing a finger inside of her, she gasped at the slight pain. But it soon turned in pleasure as her body moved with his finger. Her eyes dilated with desire as she trusted her body to him. feeling the tremors inside of her as Daryl kept touching her so deeply.

"Come for me baby." He gently bit her bottom lip as she climaxed. Spilling her juices on his fingers.

"Did I make you feel good?"

"Yeah." He kissed her as he laid down beside her. "I don't know what tomorrow will bring. With Merle. Or with your dad. But I need to know and believe that this is solid. That we can be there for one another. I don't have all the answers."

"I do believe in us. Even as scared as I am right now, the one thing that is keeping me sane is you. I really need you here. And I want to be there for you." The two kissed each other's tears away as the boy picked up her shirt and bra from the floor.

"That was amazing. I had never done that before. I'm glad it was with you." She put her clothes on as the boy wanted to see her again.

"Me too." Kissing her as she stood up. Laughing as he helped her regain her balance. He could get used to all the chaos in his life as long as she was here.


	11. Chapter 11

Andrea was in deep thought as Rick drove towards the Green's farm. Was she doing the right thing? This announcement wasn't something that you did over the phone. But even Phil used to tell her she got into everyone's business yet wanted no one in hers. Maybe that was the only good thing he said for her benefit when they were together. Feeling a strong hand grab hers, she gently squeezed it. Looking at her patient, kind, and handsome boyfriend, her eyes filled with love as she kissed his hand.

"Do you think I am doing it again?" Andrea asked as the boy pulled into the farm's driveway.

"I think we both have good intentions for Beth. It seems as if no one else is helping her." The leader agreed with her. Hearing his cell phone ring. Looking at the screen, he hit the ignore button. He had no words left for the guy who betrayed him.

"Aren't you going to answer that babe?" She asked as the boy shook his head.

"No. not now." He stated as he focused on the real problem.

"It's just that. What if Hershel knows? What if he doesn't want to see it for himself? I mean her behavior is reckless. Do you think the town's veterinarian can live this down?" She wanted answers that the boy couldn't give her. "I mean with Maggie and Glen getting married and out of the house….maybe we should just leave." Her fear took control.

"It's up to you." Pecking her cheeks as he placed his hands on the ignition. But as soon as he turned it on, a car pulled up besides him. damn it.

"Hey Maggie." Andrea rolled the window down as awkwardness clung to the air. They couldn't just ignore the fact that they were there. "We didn't know you were back from your honeymoon."

"Yeah." Getting out of car together, her curious eyes gleamed on the couple. "Me and Glenn got back two days ago. Dad is at work and he sent me to check up on the farm." She informed as she saw the saddened looks on their faces.

"'Drea what's wrong? You haven't been here since you and Beth were friends sophomore year." The eldest sister looked at Rick's uneasy face. "come on tell me. You two used to be so close."

"You mean until she chose boyfriend stealing and lying and let's not forget backstabbing as a hobby." The blonde retorted as the brunette shrugged.

"looks like highschool hasn't changed much since I left. I just hate that Beth had to turn into that kind of girl. I tried talking to her about it, but it didn't help. She was never the same after the divorce. Thanks for trying to be there for her. But like she always does she pushes everyone away. I really miss my little sister."

"Have noticed anything off about her?" Rick intervened as the brunette stared in his all knowing eyes.

"She is more irritable that is for sure. And more aggressive. But I know she isn't pregnant. So what is it? Tell me and stop beating around the bush." She inforced.

"Maggie I don't know how to say this. I mean. Maybe I shouldn't be the one you are hearing this from. But over the past month she has been using prescription drugs."

"How do you know this? Those could just be rumors from jealous girls."

"Listen to me Mags. It's true. She isn't just boy crazy." Andrea placed her hands on the girl's shoulder. Looking in her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" She leaned against her car. "I don't want to believe it. I don't. but her crazed behavior didn't just happen over night." The older sister began to babble to herself. so many possibilities in her head from what she just heard.

"Is there anything we can do?" Andrea knew she did the right thing, but do Maggie. What if she caused more harm than good?

"no there isn't." The sibling eyed the two with harshness.

_**TWDTWD**_

Placing the ice on his eye, the drug dealer sat up on his bed. Another day he had to fight for his life. another day he had to keep what was his. But at least he was alive. And at least he was used to this. Maybe God or the universe put him in this situation because it knew he could handle the beatings and the pressures. And the ultimate choice. There were only two types of people. Those who lived. And those he died. And he would do anything to live. Why couldn't Daryl respect that? Why did he have to change? Putting his hands on his head, he breathed.

"_Aint ya tired of having to do this Merle? And for what? Drugs?" Daryl stood over him. his eyes glowed with concern._

"Go away lil' brotha. Nuthin ya can do can stop me. It's all I know." He knew he wasn't there with him. but his mind kept playing this cruel trick. And he couldn't stop this torture.

"_Why don't ya want to do better though?" His accusing eyes on the older one._

"Because…"

"_Because what? Ya can be better than this. Ya are better than this."_

"don't ya get it Daryl. I am just like Paw. Quick tempered and impulsive. This is tha only option I have. ya were blessed to be like mom. Who could always see the good in e'erbody. Ya know what. I neva understood that. How she thought that every hit would be tha last time. She was stupid." He finally said aloud.

"_Yer right. She was stupid for believing he would stop. But she wasn't stupid for having faith." He sat beside him._

"Just like her. The optimistic lil' brutha. But optimism will get ya nowhere but dead. It sure as hell didn't make her give a damn about our safety."

"_She did all she could."_

"Stop making excuses for her Daryl. If she loved us, she should have taken us away from that house. Away from that man. Stop bein so fuckin naïve."

"_Naw man. ya got ta stop hating her. And blamin ma and paw. Ya got to forgive 'em cause they're dead. And yer hate for them will get ya dead."_

"This aint yer concern no mo anyways. Ya threw me away just ma and paw did too. Ya need to live with that decision and leave me the hell alone." He opened his eyes as he saw his room. His cold room with just him inside. And then it became clear. The universe wanted him to be alone.

_**TWDTWD**_

It was time for him to be here. Staring at the beautiful flower in his hand, he touched the soft petals. Smiling at the flower's gold center, this was all he could give to his dead mother. Standing in front of the simple tombstone, he felt his love grab his left hand.

"The Cherokee rose." She simply said as he nodded. "Are you sure you want me here? I can wait by the bike if you want to."

"No." He gripped her hand tighter. "I need you here. At first when Carol adopted me, a part of me thought I was supposed to flip a switch. To forget my mom. My old life. and Merle. I wanted to. I tried so hard."

"that's understandable." She touched his cheek. "You didn't want to remember the that. No one would. Don't apologize for being human. But you know now that you don't have to choose."

"But I thought I had too. And its not fair to her. Because everything that I went through growing up made me what I was today. And for that. I have to thank her for that. I just keep thinkin about how many nights she cried and how she couldn't help us survive. But I loved her anyways. I still do love her."

"then just tell her." Michonne felt him grip her hand tighter.

"I think she already knows." He placed the flower on her tomb. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings, but if you were here, I would tell you I'm sorry for hating you. I'm sorry that after everything me and Merle went through together we are further apart. That's truly what ya wanted. Us to be together. To love another. To look out for one another. But it just can't be. And I hope ya ain't disappointed in me or the man that I am becoming because I don't regret what I went through. If I hadn't gone through it, I would have never met Carol. She can actually love me in the way you always wanted to love me. And even with Ty and Sasha who are like a father and Aunt to me. I finally got what ya wanted me ta have. I just wished Merle wanted it too." He shrugged.

"That was beautiful." The warrior stood by his side.

"I wish she could have met ya. She wasn't like my paw. She loved everyone. She just chose the wrong person to fall in love with."

"I wish I could have met her to. That's where you get your good heart from Daryl. You aren't a bad person. You never were. You just played the cards you were dealt. I'm glad I fully understand that now. I'm glad we aren't afraid to tell each other our memories. Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Thanks for acceptin me." He looked her in the eye as his heart jumped. It had been doing this for some time now. every time she was around. Every time he thought of her, he couldn't breath when she touched him. yet he lived for this high. This need to hold her gaze. Her hand. He still saw her beautiful half naked body in his mind. He wanted more. To truly make her his.

"Daryl. You ok?" she asked as he could only nod.

"Yeah. When ya are ready to talk to yer mother, I will be there for ya too."

One day, he would tell her how he felt. He just hoped she would feel the same way.

_**TWDTWD**_

Maggie waited patiently as her little sister registered the question. Her eyes blaring into hers, she wanted this to be Andrea being the overly dramatic girl she always was. But she knew deep down the grey eyed girl was always sensible. Waiting for a response Beth said nothing as she placed her purse on the counter.

"O my gosh Maggie." Beth put her arms up dramatically as he sister leaned against the kitchen counter. "You really think I am taking drugs?" The popular junior rolled her eyes. How did she find out? The party happened weeks ago.

"I don't know what to think about you anymore. All me and dad know is that you are a completely different person. Now I am asking and I am expecting you to tell the truth." The newlywed surrendered herself.

"I'm not using drugs." She looked her older sister in the eye. The more and more she did it, the easier it became to live this fantasy.

"You're lying." The woman examined her sister's still face. "Beth we need to get you some help."

"I'm not lying. I'm not. Do you really think I would use drugs after all the talks from dad? Do you know how bad it looks for the town's veterinarian's daughter to be a drug addict?" Her voice did not break.

"It doesn't matter how it looks to others. This is about your health. You know I love you and I wouldn't think of you any less. Neither would dad. Just tell me." Maggie heard but her gut wouldn't let her drop it.

"I'm not using drugs. I know you searched my room and my bathroom. Did you find anything?" the blonde manipulated.

"no." Maggie stated. "But Andrea wouldn't lie to me about…."

"O my gosh. You take her advice. The girl who stopped being my friend at the drop of a hat."

"Can you blame her Beth? You were becoming more promiscuous by the second. Sneaking out. Drinking. One boy after the other." She listed her faults as the other tuned her out.

'Thanks for understanding." Her sarcasm bit the eldest. "still doesn't mean I am taking drugs."

"Ok. Ok." Maggie backed off. "I just wanted to get this straight before I got dad involved."

"Even if it were so. He would push it in my face what a failure I am. How I am just like mom."

"you are nothing like mom." The brunette looked in her eyes. Hugging the girl. "Nothing. You always stay by our side. And I love you for that. But even if you aren't taking drugs, something is up." Maggie's eyes demanded to know the truth. But she wasn't ready for this.

"I thought I was pregnant ok." She didn't realize what she said until the lie came out. She was so desperate to deflect this."I'm not as you can see. But would it have been so bad, to have someone love me and need me to survive. Does that make me sound crazy?"

"no. no it doesn't." The older one wiped the girl's tears away. "but a baby shouldn't be brought into the world like that. and if you were pregnant, who would have been the daddy?"

"Phil…" the girl said slowly as Maggie's mouth dropped.

"Really Beth. Andrea's boyfriend."

"Its not like it was just me. I hate it when you say my name like that." The blonde had to keep up this lie. "It was just one time. Like you never had a one night stand before."

"O I did. But the boys weren't in relationships. I made sure of that. Why Phil though? I warned you about him. he preys on younger girls because he thinks that they are naive."

"It doesn't matter. Now you see why she lied to you. Just trying to make my life a living hell. She gets Rick and she doesn't want me with anything." She grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know. I just need a breather." Beth sat in her car. Her head resting on the steering wheel. And she cried. Harder. And harder. She didn't like this. This person she became. The lies to protect herself. but she couldn't stop herself. and she didn't want to stop herself.

_**TWDTWD**_

The lights were off. And candles were lit. Petals on floor. This couldn't have been any more cheesier. Any more perfect. Letting her hair down, there were no words to describe her. Stunning. Angelic. Claiming her lips again, her hands removed his jacket as his unbuttoned her shirt. Removing her shirt. Leaving her in her cotton bra. And his mouth watered. This was finally happening to him.

Her fingers rising on his chest, his eyes shut from the sensation.

"I love you." She softly said as the boy straddled her in his lap.

"I love you too." Kissing her gently. Nipping her lips as he heard her moan. Unclasping her bra, she allowed him to throw it on the floor. Laying her down on the bed, his lips couldn't get enough of her neck. Neither could she.

"I love you." His tongue left red marks behind. His hands memorizing her breasts as she gasped at his touch. This new feeling she had never felt before. His fingers lightly pinching her hardened nipples.

"Do you want to stop?" He saw her begging for more as he bit a nipple.

"No." She moaned as she reached down to unzip his pants. Helping him pull them down as he undid hers. Taking the condom out of his wallet, he unwrapped it. Kissing her gently. Tasting their tongues together as the door opened.

Jumping apart, the couple looked at the interruption.

All Michonne and Daryl did was stare at them. Big grins on their faces.

"We can come back another time." Michonne covered her eyes as the redneck looked at Rick with a smirk on his face.

"No. just give us a sec." Rick watched the two leave as they put their clothes on.

"I cant believe we interrupted them." Michone blushed.

"Better us than Rick's paretns. That's how you were a couple of days ago." The girl blushed as she remembered how the renegade made her feel.

"I'm not going to lie. I do think about that night. And what I want my first time to be like. If you don't mind me asking. What was yours like?"

"I snuck out of my group home one night. I had to make a profit for Merle. It was just some random girl. I don't even remember her face. She wanted to repay me. We got into the back seat of her car. But it didn't feel right." He looked at her.

"what do you mean?" the bold girl wanted to hear more.

"My brother always made sex seem like it was fun. But my first time wasn't. I had no idea what I was doing. Then the girl laughed at me. She said I was the worst she had. After that I didn't want to touch her when I was through. When I told my brother, he called me gay. Cause I didn't like it."

"I wont do that to you."

"Who says that me and you will." He leaned against the wall as he pulled Michonne towards him. His arms wrapping around her waist, he pecked her lips.

"I keep thinking about tha other night too. That was the first time I actually pleasured a girl. Was I able to." He paused. "Satisfy ya?"

"Yeah. Without a doubt. I'm scared that I wont be able to satisfy you. I mean. I still wish I had a guide on being a girlfriend. I wish I was more traditional."

"I don't. I like ya this way." He paused realizing that they were waiting a while out here. "How long does it take to put on clothes good Lord."

"they probably were thinking that we would leave. Which we should." They blushed as they heard the moans behind the closed door. "yeah we should leave." The two laughed.

_**TWDTWD**_

Andrea screamed in her pillow. An excited scream. A rejuvenated scream. It finally happened. It finally happened. And it was amazing. She felt him inside her still. Moving gently. Making sure he wasn't hurting her. Or pressuring her. It was perfect. Smiling brightly, she felt his hands on her. Telling each other sweet nothings. This was everything she wanted. Yes there was a little pain and soreness, but she endured it for him. Reliving the moment, her phone rang.

"Hey baby." She heard Rick grin on the other end.

"Hey babe." Rick sat up on his bed. "Are you still thinking about it?"

"are you?" Andrea bit her lip. Wanting to be with him now.

"Of course. I love you Andrea." Thoughts of her small body flooded his mind.

"I love you too." She heard the doorbell ring. "Let me call you back. Or how about you come over tonight to pick up where you left off."

"sounds like a plan." He hung up as the girl walked towards the door.

"Open the damn door Andrea." Beth banged with power and force. She was so sick of people discussing her life. Why were people trying to tell her what was right for her. Folding her arms, she waited for the self righteous girl to appear before her.

"Well someone is mad." The reliable girl opened the door. Her arms folded her too. Waiting for the athlete to speak. Their angry eyes speaking volumes towards eachother.

"I hope you weren't expecting a thank you." The addict looked at her as she walked in the house. Facing the good two shoes.

"no I was expecting Maggie and Hershel to talk some sense into you. I am not the enemy." Why couldn't this girl see that.

"Doesn't look like that to me Andrea. Everything just has to be so perfect in your world. But guess what. I am not apart of your world anymore. So leave me the hell out of it." Beth barked as Andrea became silent.

"that is your problem. Always self-righteous. You and your boyfriend. Thinking you know what is best for everyone. But you don't. I don't have a problem and not everyone needs saving."

"We were once friends. Ever think that maybe sometimes I do miss that. I miss you. And I am just watching you hurt yourself more and more. It wouldn't be fair to you." Andrea tried to hold her hand.

"I need for you to leave me the hell alone. Because Maggie doesn't believe you anyway."

"you cant keep manipulating. If Maggie doesn't see it, it is because she doesn't want to believe it. You don't want to believe it either." The girl was lost to her again.

"What I need for you to do is to stay away. And I don't want to have this conversation again." She slammed the door. Leaving Andrea to watch her through the window. And all Andrea could do was nothing. This was out of her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

He could never get used to kissing her. Her full lips that opened up for him. Tasting her, his tongue finding hot spots. Making her moan. Making her squirm. Laying her on the couch, he pulled her shirt over her head. His fingers playing with her bellybutton as the girl's eyes held a lust inside of them. Licking her stomach, his bite marks made her beg for more as she claimed his lips again. Now seemed liked the perfect time. No one was there. But something was still missing.

"What's wrong?" He saw the worry on her face. Did he do something wrong?

"I just. I do want this with you, but I. I just. I just want to know how you feel about me. I don't want to give my body away to just anyone. Not saying that you are anybody. It's that." She became quiet as the boy put his finger over her mouth.

"I know." He kissed her lips. "It's hard for me to share my emotions with others too. But wit ya it's different. I'm scared." A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that this is to good to be true. When it comes to girls, Merle was always the dominant one. He knew what to say. I don't. I mean right now I have been wantin to tell ya something but I'm scared ya won't feel the same way. I can't lose ya."

"Just say it Daryl. Please?" She wanted to hear him say it. Needed to hear him say it.

Could he possibly trust her with this? Swallowing the lump in his throat, his eyes bore into hers. And his heart stopped. But that didn't stop his mouth.

"I love ya 'Chonne."

"I love you too." The two kissed as she lifted his shirt over his head. Both smiling as he unclasped her bra. and then he paused. A certain sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Michonne asked as he clasped her bra back.

"Nuthin. I just want yer first time to be memorable. Not on a couch. I want to at least give ya that much."

"Daryl you act as if you haven't given me so much already. I still can't believe that we are here together like this. I would have never thought a boy could truly love me for me. Stuff like this doesn't happen often."

"you're right." Daryl grabbed their shirts from off the floor. "but we will have our chance ok." He pecked her lips as he heard the door opening. Abruptly jumping apart, Carol came inside to see the two on the couch. Both with a light blush on their faces.

"how about you two come help me put up groceries." Daryl grabbed the bags from his mother's hands and the warrior followed.

"Soph is with Sas at the park." She informed as they helped. Looking at the way they were stealing glances at each other. It was sweet. This child-like relationship they had. Actually helping each other cope. But she knew from experience children grew up and soon wanted more.

"so." The mother began as the renegade already knew that tone. Another PBS announcement. "How serious is this relationship between you two?" She looked at the beautiful couple. "I feel as if we need to talk about this. It would be naïve of me to think that you two don't sneak a couple of kisses here and there when my back is turned. And I can't keep policing you guys. But you have to know that I trust you both." The two could only listen to her preach.

"It's just that I have high expectations for both of you. Daryl I told you from the minute you stepped foot in this house, you are going to college. 'Chonne, I know your parents want the same for you. And if the next step for you guys is sex, there is a certain responsibility. I don't want you guys to treat this as a game. Because accidents do happen."

"Meesh does your father know about this relationship?"

"yes, he does. And I know he doesn't want a baby to be added into the equation. Neither do I. not now." She envisioned her father's disappointed eyes if she said those words.

"we aren't doing anything." Daryl stated as the woman smiled.

"But you both want to. And that is natural, but I want you both to be careful. When you start, Michonne mark your periods. If you start before your father comes here I will talk to him about getting you on some birth control."

"Yes ma'am." She said out of respect.

"But when you two start, have proper decorum. Let me know. Make sure we can't hear you. Especially Sophia."

"Yes ma'am." Daryl kissed the woman on the cheek as they finished their task. He was grateful to have the wise woman at his side.

_**TWDTWD**_

Merle smirked at this girl's desperation. He knew what she wanted. But he also knew what she didn't have. He wanted to hear her say it. For her to realize that she needed him more than he needed her. He didn't need anyone. And then his brother popped into his mind.

His brother. His good, sweet brother. Shaking his head as he sat in the passenger seat of Beth's car, her flirtatious eyes stating her mission. They sat in the back of an abandoned building. So this was what she was really like behind closed doors. The rumors were true after all.

Beth knew what she wanted and how to get it. She had learned this trick a long time ago. Her body was the only sure thing she had to use to get this.

"how about some more?" the addict placed her hands on his zipper as she began to pull it down.

"how 'bout not." He pushed her back as the girl didn't falter.

"Come on. I see the way ya look at me. Don't ya want to have something that Daryl can never have?" She would have at least one Dixon.

"more like Daryl doesn't want. Sorry gurl. Today aint yo lucky day. I want my money. And aint no pussy gone make that go away." He firmly stated as the girl sat back in her seat.

"I don't get you any other time you'd be down. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Bethe aint nothin ya got I want. I see why he chose the baboon ova ya."

"So even after Daryl literally disowned you, you take his side." She folded her arms.

"me and my brutha aint none of yer business. All yall think I'm stupid but I'm far from that. Yer gonna do what eva it takes to get what ya want. Beth ya don't want to hear this but ya are just like me. Fire and gasoline together only causes an explosion."

"So now you have standards for the women ya sleep with." Her ego shattering into a million pieces as the teen smirked.

"no I don't. but I refuse to sleep with a pill poppin hoe who is tryin to use me to harm my brutha."

"Get the hell out my car." She retorted.

"Fine by meh." He got out of her car as she drove off. If Daryl were there, he would be proud of him. for once, he actually showed some integrity and self-worth.

_**TWDTWD**_

She felt like a little child again. Afraid of her monsters. But she was her own monster. Her worst enemy. Holding herself, her tears fell on the grass. Finding refuge in the park was her only option. Away from everyone. But as her tears leaked, she couldn't stop them. She was constantly searching for peace of mind, but it never came. And she didn't know how she could get it. What would she have to do achieve this? Because nothing she did worked. This wasn't her.

Lying.

Sleeping with random guys.

Forgetting her morals and principles.

She wanted to die. Maybe that was why she kept using those pills. The only way to permanently erase these memories was to never wake. But they made her feel alive. Back to when she and Andrea were friends again. And her parents were together.

"I wish I was dying." She heard a ruffle in the bushes as she sat up quickly. A little familiar girl revealing herself. Where had she seen her before?

"Don't say things like that." Sophia looked at the blonde wide eyed. "You are too pretty to be so sad."

"If only life were that simple. Pretty was what got me in this situation." She found herself talking to the child. "Why do I keep messing up?" Her words let out in the air.

"My mommy says that as long as you live, there is always a chance to make things better." The pigtailed girl sat beside her. Staring intently, she couldn't wait to grow up. But it seemed like the more you grew up, the more problems came.

"Your mom is really smart."

"She is. Sometimes life does get hard. But you never give up. You can't stop fighting for what you want." Beth smiled as the girl held her hand.

"and what would you know about fighting?" Beth smiled at the innocent girl. Squeezing her hand gently.

"it seemed as if all my parents would do is argue and fight." The girl bit her lip. "So much that my daddy used to hit my mommy. She would tell me to hide in the closet, but I saw it anyways. My daddy hurt her so much that she couldn't even walk at times. But that never stopped her from protecting him from me. From helping us escape from him." Beth's eyes widened at the child's words.

"I am glad we are safe now. and that we got away from him. now he can never hurt us anymore." She smiled sadly.

The teen didn't know how this child could be so brave. And speak so firmly. She wasn't ashamed because she survived. But she herself was a victim.

"so what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I am hiding from my Aunt." The girl giggled as Beth became startled.

"O my gosh. She is probably worried about you. Don't ever do that again…." The little girl only nodded.

"I was just playing a game. I didn't mean any harm."

"Sophia. Sophia." The distant scream made the two turn their heads as the stunning brown skinned woman appeared from the bushes. Out of breath, she ran to the child. Placing her arms around.

"Thank God I found you. Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry Sasha. But I made a friend." Sophia pointed to Beth as Sasha just stared at the child.

"Well thanks for looking out for her." Smiling at the teen as she folded her lips. "But Sophia when we get home, me and Carol are going to have a long talk with you about not running off." The child could only agree as she grabbed the woman's hand.

Watching them walk off, Beth knew she didn't want to be a victim. She just didn't know how to become a survivor.

**TWDTWD**

The renegade could only replay his mother's words in his head. He had a responsibility placed on his shoulders. Something that couldn't be taken lightly. Michonne. He knew he couldn't save her from everything, but he would try. Washing Ty's truck, he knew the two both had a lot to think about. Were they rushing this idea? He knew he wasn't, but what about Michonne. What if she just wanted to be loved by someone? Since when did he ever think so much?

Continuing his chore, he took his shirt off. Georgia and it's heat and humidity was something he was used too. But he had to admit, he didn't hate the idea of Michonne having his child. Or wanting to be with him forever. Wait. He had stop from thinking so far ahead. But he couldn't help it.

Michonne watched him from the steps. She was still nervous. And anxious around him. even after he just confessed his love to her. She didn't want to try too hard. She didn't want to be too clingy. Biting her lip, she watched Sasha bring the saddened child in the house. And by the look on Carol's face, she wasn't too happy.

"Ya don't wanna go in there." Daryl exclaimed as she moved towards him. "When Sasha looks like that, it means Sophia is about to get it."

"So what's the purpose of you washing Ty's truck."

"He has a date with Karen. He's getting it ready. He really likes her." The boy blushed as the girl blushed too. Admiring his bare chest, she was still stealing glances. His back to her, she gently ran a finger along his scars.

"It doesn't bother me." She stopped him from grabbing his shirt. "I told you that. I like your scars. They tell me that you survived. How you fought. Do mine bother you?" Her voice lowered as he shook his head.

"No. no. I guess I was just wondering? Do you really love me?" Searching for her assurance as she nodded. "I never was able to get close to anyone like this. I don't tell girls that I love them."

"Because I do Daryl." Her sarcasm hit him. "I don't do that either. And after what my dad did to me. I cant believe that I am letting another boy be near me but I do love you." Her lips kissed his back gently as he turned around. Leaning her against the truck. Placing her legs around his waist as his lips were on hers, he shoved himself against her. Wanting her to feel how much her touch affected him.

"Ya better stop." He whispered in her ear as he suckled it gently.

"I don't want to though." She enjoyed his teasing. His tongue gently pulling her earlobe. A moan escaping her lips as her hands found his zipper.

"Wait. We gotta stop." He moved her hand away from him.

"you're right." She agreed as their lips found each other again. Pressing herself against him. being dominant for once, she felt his hand grab her ass. Squeezing it gently as his tongue darted in her mouth. Sitting them on the ground as she straddled his lap, his hands under her shirt. Under her bra. pinching her nipples as she tried to keep her moans low. Hoping the neighbors didn't see this. Wait.

The neighbors. They were outside.

"Daryl wait." She got off of him as the boy blushed.

"sorry. I just got caught up."

"no. no. it's fine. Me too. I just. Can I take a rain check?"

"Yeah." He said breathlessly. Helping her off the ground as they tried to pretend as if nothing happened.

**TWDTWD**

Sophia became quiet as the two women stood over her. Sitting in her room, the child read their stern faces. She was really in for it. Holding herself, she waited for her mother to scold her. But this was better than before her father was with them. Now she didn't have to worry about being hit or being thrown across the room. She counted her blessings everyday. Holding herself, Carol paced in the room. Breathing slowly, all of these possibilities ran through her mind. She couldn't afford to lose her child. After so many miscarriages, she couldn't go through that again. Not when everything was going so well.

"What would posses to run off from Sasha." The woman spoke calmly as the child shrugged.

"I didn't mean to scare you guys." Her innocent voice rang in their ears. "I was just playing a game. I'm so sorry please forgive me Sasha." The child hugged the woman who hugged her back.

"We aren't mad at you Sophie." The woman sat beside them. "Its just that you have to understand the seriousness of this. Me and your mom want you safe. There are people in this world who want to hurt children. We can't let that happen to you." Sasha held her hand.

"Like Daddy?" the child understood as Carol nodded.

"Yes sweetie. Ever since we put that restraining order on Merle. We don't know what he is capable of. We don't want him to take it out on you."

"Yes ma'am I won't do it anymore. I promise." She mentally battled with herself as the two women observed her. "Its just that why do people hate so much? Like Daddy. What did we ever do to him to make him us?"

"honey we did nothing. Your father. He had a lot of issues." The mother tried her best to explain the whole situation in a child like manner.

"Well I still don't like him for what he did to us. I hope he never gets out of jail." Folding her arms, Carol kissed her cheek.

"As long as I am breathing, I promise we will keep him there."

"Good. But Mom I think Merle is better than dad in some way."

"How is that baby?

"Because Daddy didn't love us. But Merle does love Daryl. He just doesn't know how to show it. I wish he did. I would have loved having two older brothers to play with." She sadly said.

"We know." Carol kissed her head. It was amazing how children saw so many things.

**TWDTWD**

He wandered aimlessly down the street. The broken concrete. The weeds growing at every lamp post. The dim lights guiding him to an unknown place. His mind hazy. He was seeing stars. But not hearing anything. The pills dropping from his pocket went unnoticed as he continued to stagger along the street. The many people moving out of his way. He was used to being the disease. The infected one. The bottle of cold beer in his hand, he drank slowly. hoping to not forget this tortuous pain. Because at least he could feel something. Like the pounding in his head. And the heat within his body that wouldn't subside. His pulse slowing. His breathing staggering. His skin felt as if it were being ripped from his body. And then….

He fell on the sidewalk. His head hitting against the hard concrete. Blood oozing from the gash. His red eyes heavy as he drifted from this world.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyrese hung the phone up. Brushing his hand over his head, he didn't know what to say. Or how to take this. Looking at his family eat dinner, he didn't know why he had to answer the phone. Why he had to be the one to tell Daryl this? Brushing over his mustache, he replayed the words over and over again. He knew this would happen. He just didn't want to be the one to unleash the burden. Walking slowly towards them, they stared in his distant eyes. Curiosity winning, Carol watched the man sit down.

"Babe, what happened? Something at work?" The mother asked as they ate slowly. The two teens taking in his unnerved state. The way he was mentally debating with himself.

"No." he rested his hands underneath his chin. Trying to find the right way to say this. His eyes on the renegade as the boy placed his fork down.

"You are really scaring us." Sasha's fear took control. "what happened?" The woman waited for her brother to tell them. And then his eyes darted to Sophia as Carol understood.

"Go to your room dear."

"But you said I can't eat in my…." She saw the seriousness on their faces as the child obeyed. "Yes ma'am." She took her plate with her.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked as Ty still couldn't find the right words to say. It was already shattering him. So he knew what it would do to boy. "Come on Ty. Tell meh. Yer eyes have been on me the minute ya sat down. What happened?" He asked with determination and angst.

"You're brother. He is in the hospital." The father figure said slowly as they all stared at him.

And his world crashed. Feeling the sweat on his brow and the film in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but his body wasn't working. Gripping his jeans, he shook his head violently. Not being able to breathe. Or think.

"What?" He tried to process the information as his love grabbed his hand.

"That was Tim. Someone found him on the street. He overdosed on Codeine." Selecting his words carefully.

"I got to go. I got to go." Daryl immediately stood up as he grabbed his keys. Michonne at his side as Carol stopped them.

"Mom. Please don't do this me." The boy pleaded. "I don't care what any restraining order says. That's my bruther. He needs meh." His loud voice echoing the room as the warrior stood by his side.

"Sweetie. I cant imagine what you are going through. " She jumped in front of them. "But we need to think about this before we make a move." Whispering at the hysterical boy.

"Whut is there to think about?" He ignored her pleas as he grabbed the door handle.

"For one, this could be some ploy that Curtis and Tim brewed up. Anything to cause sympathy. To make us drop the order." Carol grabbed his arm as the boy continued to ignore her words.

"I cant take that chance." He said as the mother continued to hold his arm. Michonne listened as she finally spoke.

"I don't think so." Michonne slowly stated as they looked at her. Biting her lip, she was in awe like them. But she had to take care of Daryl. Be strong when he was weak. "I mean, would they really stoop this low? Are they really this desperate?"

"I don't know. I didn't say that to sound callous. I just have to look at the whole picture." Ty looked at them as the boy's face did not falter.

"I get that ya guys are tryna protect meh. But I gotta check this out for myself." They saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"then that means I will go with you." Carol stated as she grabbed her purse.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Carol waited in the lobby as her mind drifted. The many times she was here. Before and after marriage. It was a place she never thought she would visit again after she had the strength to leave her husband. Her hand holding her son's, she said nothing. There was nothing she could say to relieve this pain. He had such a good heart. He would give up anything if it meant the drug dealer was safe. Folding her lips, the boy rested his head on her shoulder as his love held his other hand.

"Let's just keep our hopes up." She did her best to be optimistic. Seeing the middle aged man sit down beside them. Their faces in shock as Tim handed the woman a coffee. "Merle has always been a survivor like you. It is going to take more than pills to kill him."

"But what if that was the point? What if he wanted to die? I know he wanted to die. He felt like his heart was ripped from him when I showed him those papers. Mine was too. Carol I can't live without him. I can't." his tears would stop.

"I know you can't."

"We haven't heard word from the doctor yet. He has been here for about 45 minutes." The man informed as the three of them did not acknowledge his presence.

"What has the doctor done so far?" The boy demanded. "Pumped his stomach?"

"We don't know anything." Tim stated. "Except for the fact that he was drinking and taking pills at the same time."

"I thought you guys said that he was passing his drug tests. Does this prove that you were wrong? Does it prove that the truth comes out when you least expect it." Daryl stated as their faces hung low.

"You seem concerned. Is it because your drug supply will be cut short." The mother bit as the man ignored her comment.

"Look believe what you want to believe but I do care about Merle." The social worker stated as he fidgeted.

"Yeah right." The redneck's spoke lightly. "I don't even know why ya came. Probably to make sure he died." His red eyes stared into his. And if they did, he could not lie. Because he wanted him to die too. Because his oldest brother couldn't live anymore. It was hurting him so much. And the people in his life.

Waiting for news, he wondered if his brother still felt alone. Alone like his mother did when she was here for the last time. Being there at her side, he remembers her broken face. The dark bruises and scars on her face. But that was one of the times where he remembered his brother being good to him. holding him. crying with him. loving him.

"I need some time by myself." The teen looked at the two most important people in his life as they nodded.

Why did God choose to save him? Why did God choose him to not give up on? Shaking his head as he walked in the hallway, his whimpers remained low. But his body could not move any more. Sliding down the wall, he held himself. Wanting more than anything to trade places with his brother. He had redeemed himself. He had grown. He wanted Merle to have the same opportunity.

What would it have been like? If they had actually both been adopted by Carol and her family? If they both truly loved one another rather than tolerated eachother. Biting his lip, he prayed silently. It was funny how he only talked to God when he needed him. it was funny how he actually still believed in God. It was funny how he felt as if his mother was at his side. Closing his eyes, he imagined her beautiful eyes on him.

"Mom I just don't know what else I can do to save him. I tried I tried. I hope you don't think that I gave up on him. I didn't. I didn't. I didn't." He said over again as he felt someone sit beside him.

Michonne. His stability in all of this.

"I hope you had enough time to think. I don't know what to say to you. But I hope you know that I am here for you."

"I just want to know if he is still alive or not. I can't deal with this no more." His fingers shook as the girl held them.

"I remember how when my mother died, I thought I could not feel anymore pain. And then it turned out that my heart only made room for more. And then I prayed to God that he would end it. But I had to be patient. I had to wait. And when I trusted him, he took care of me by sending you guys. I am not trying to preach to you about faith. But sometimes we have to wait. It is the only option."

"Thanks for that." He kissed her forehead. "But it still doesn't make this easier."

"I know. All we can do is try to prepare ourselves for this news." She assured as the boy stood up. Pulling her with him. Wiping his eyes, she kissed his cheek. "What ever happens. I am here."

_**TWDTWD**_

Carol stared at the social worker. The man who was supposed to make a difference in these young teen's lives. And maybe he was. This situation was bound to happen. She knew when she adopted her son, she would take in the sins of his past. And as long as this boy was alive, he would never go away. And she hated herself for wanting him to disappear. It wasn't right for her to think like this. She couldn't just accept the parts of Daryl that she liked.

Sitting across from the man, he played with his fingers. His eyes and mind far away.

"thinking about what you could have done to stop this." The man looked at the woman.

"As many times as I have been here. I wouldn't wish that on anyone especially a child. I don't understand how you can not care about the children and their safety in your field."

"I do care. " Tim stated.

"Please you wouldn't care if Merle died. Losing a child to you is nothing new to you."

"You are right. But you have to put yourself in our shoes. So many kids come and go. Some we can't save. And Merle is one of them. I am sorry, but he is."

"So you manipulate the system to make yourself look good." Carol tried to make sense of his statement.

"Look it is not that easy. You should know that the legal system is all about what you can prove. Even though we know what he does the other kids cover up for him. and no matter how many cameras we add there is always a blind spot."

"So that doesn't make it your problem anymore. I understand where you guys are coming from. I do. But you guys could try harder. What about the other kids who are easily manipulated by guys like him. You should try to save as many as possible. How can you live with yourself?"

"Because I know I did the best I could do in my situation. It is so easy to judge. But you don't have 50 teen boys to look after. To police. Some mentally disturbed. Some not knowing what a hug even feels like."

"I don't care about that. All that matters in this situation is that right now Merle is fighting for his life."

"O please Carol cut the crap. In the last month you banished the boy from his brother." Tim legitimately said.

"with good reason but that doesn't mean I wished bad luck on him."

"You're right. But you can't say that a part of you just wished he did die. Then maybe Daryl could finally get some peace. It wouldn't make you horrible. All the times your son came by the group home. He would stare at building. But he would never come in. never. All because he was fighting with himself. He doesn't deserve that. And you know it."

"You are right. But this is not about Daryl. It is about Merle too."

"You shouldn't worry about the boy. He will be fine. If he can survive street fights, then he can manage this. At least for the sake of your son."

"Well since this whole conversation started, you actually sound like a human being." She began to search for Daryl and Michonne. There was nothing else needed to be said to the social worker. This boy was just a name on a roster.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Daryl felt Carol's hand as the doctor came closer. And closer. And with each foot step closer to them. He died over and over again. His pulse quickening as he watched the man remove his gloves. And at the moment, the boy knew bad news was about to be said. His hands sweating, he placed them through his hair slowly as he leaned against the wall.

"Just tell us. Please." The teen stated as the man looked at the three together. Holding each other.

"We were able to pump his stomach." The man hated to deliver this news. Leaving out the many pieces. The way blood oozed from his nostrils. Or his dilated pupils.

"But what?" The mother looked the man in her eyes as he paused again.

"Merle is in a coma. We don't know how long it will be for. He drank so much and took a great amount of pills."

"But when he wakes up he will be fine right?" Michonne asked as the man folded his lips. And all Daryl could do was fall on the floor. Merle was in purgatory. No heaven or hell. Just the mental tortures of his mind. Feeling tears wet his face, he did not wipe them away.

"we will only know when he wakes up." He saw the fallen boy before them. He didn't know if he could even comprehend what was being said. But it had to be done. "No person's response to an overdose is the same. All we can do is wait. Right now, he can't have visitors. I'm sorry."

"What the hell do the mean?" the teen rose from the ground. His legs shaking.

"It is just precaution."

"So you get to go tend to another patient while my bruther…" He felt Michonne pull him back.

"Daryl he did all he can do. The rest is up to Merle." Rubbing his back as he distanced himself from her.

"But it shouldn't be up to him. it shouldn't." He walked off from the two.

Daryl could only watch the man leave. How could he just leave his words behind? And he was expected to except it. He couldn't. walking past the doctors, he saw his brother lay in the bed. Tubes in his nose. Cuts on his face. His hand on the handle, he didn't care about the restraining order. Or what would happen to him if they caught him there. Walking inside, he ignored his loves' presence as they watched him outside the window. Gripping his brother's hand, he rested their foreheads together. Crying.

"I didn't want this to happen to you. Why couldn't you let me help ya." He heard his heart monitor beep occasionally. "I don't care about everything in the past, I just need ya back. Please." He pleaded.

Carol grabbed the girl's hand as the teen hugged her back. They could only watch him fall deeper and deeper into despair.

"We are going to get through this Michonne. Daryl doesn't think so but we are going to make it. It doesn't seem like it now, but I know we will." The woman wiped her eyes. "He is going to need us now more than ever. Please don't give up on him."

"I won't. I won't." She promised the woman who sniffled.

"I never told this to Ty or Sash, but it is hard being a mother. To constantly worry about your children. To hope that every action you take won't cause some wound that they cant heal. And I doubt myself. Especially when it comes to Merle. I really underestimated this situation."

"no Ms. Carol. No. you are a great mother. You are. You do the best for your children. Like my mom was. You think with your heart and mind. And you can't blame yourself for dealing with a problem that tackled us so abruptly. Daryl worships you and I admire you. Sophia wants to be you and Sasha and Ty hope to be the parent that you are."

"What do I say to him though?" The broken woman looked at the teen. "Its just like what had happened every time Sophia saw her father beat me. And I had to find words to explain why he did it. And I couldn't." her hoarse voice caught the teen's heart. Daryl had told me of her past, but she never thought the woman would be so comfortable around her to bring it up.

"I think." She paused. "We aren't expected to do anything. Just be there for him."

The red neck stared at his brother as he sat beside him. His hand still in his grip. He would never let go. Michonne said he needed to have faith. He had to have something because whatever this was it kept him believing that his brother would wake up.

"Merle. I'm not asking for a miracle. But I need ya ta let me know that ya are with me. Move ya fingers. Your eyes. Anything." He paused as he saw no response. "Maybe ya wont wake up cause ya need this rest. Ya need to know what its like to actually sleep without one eye open. To actually take advantage of sleepin in a comfortable bed and not worry about the boys in the group home tryna steal from ya." He bitterly laughed. "I just wished ya didn't have to experience that this way." Wiping his eyes.

"Ya have to know that I didn't know ya would do this because of me. I didn't know ya would try to kill yerself." But it still didn't change the fact that he didn't regret his decision. This boy was a danger to himself. And though he knew this, he loved him anyways. Holding his hand, the brother silently cried. All he wanted was for his brother to know that he was there.


	14. Chapter 14

Beth watched the redneck in front of the class. Two weeks had past, and Merle was still in his coma. And she was still fighting this mental battle within herself. For her addiction. And for Merle. The rugged boy hated her guts. And he would hate her even more if she were to tell him that his brother was with her before his overdose. Folding her lips, she listened to the teacher's lecture. It was futile for her to keep pursuing the boy who didn't want her. And she would have to accept that.

"Come on Beth. How about me and you be partners." The attractive black haired teen caught her attention.

"How about no, Shane. What would Lori think?" She looked at him as the boy shrugged.

"She probably wouldn't mind because she broke up with me. I lost a good friend over a girl who gets bored easily." His sadness made her sympathize with him.

"So let me guess. You are doing this to get back at her. To show her what she is missing?" Her flat tone made the boy release a huff of frustration.

"have you ever once thought that maybe everyone else in classroom is paired up." He sniped. "Not everything is about you." The blonde dropped her eyes to her tablet. "you know what, forget it. I can do it myself." He moved away from her as the girl put her head down.

This was her problem. She thought every guy wanted to sleep with her. And wanted to throw her away. But it was true. And one guy couldn't disprove that. Working on the assignment, her tears wet the paper. And Andrea could only sit by her.

"I can help." She said as she hoped Daryl didn't think she was betraying him.

"I don't need help." She sat back up. "or your self righteous speech."

"How about you just settle for a partner then." She backed off as the girl didn't stop her. "I know we haven't really been friends in a while, but that doesn't mean I don't miss you."

"Then why did you pick Michonne over me?" Beth asked as Andrea silently gasped.

"Is that what you really thought. My decision to end our friendship had nothing to with her." Andrea informed.

"But everything to do with me." Beth silently said. "I know that. Sometimes it's just so much more easier to blame others for my problems. This life is so hard. And a part of me wants to change, but I can't change people's minds about me. They will still see me as the slut. Might as well let them."

"As well as an addict. Might as well let them see that too." The browned eyed girl stared daggers at the other. "Sorry. I won't bring it back up." Andrea's direct nature was a gift as well as a curse.

"You were always the know it all."

"And you were always the go getter when it came to life. I just hate how that changed." Beth stared at the paper as her ex-friend's hurt pierced her heart.

"do you think we can ever be friends again?"

"I don't know." the two finished their assignment. "I do care for you. At least enough to notice how reclusive you have become. Not wanting to be seen. Tell me what's up."

"Nothing. I would think you would be happy for me trying to keep a low profile."

"not when you are acting like this though." Her grey eyes bore in her brown eyes.

_**TWDTWDTWD **_

"Daryl. You can't keep doing this to your body. It's been two weeks. Coming back at 5 in the morning. Then you coming to school. You can barely move." Michonne chastised the boy as he rested his head on her shoulder. The two sitting at the lockers. She was the perfect anchor. Not oppressive. She showed the perfect balance for distance and affection.

"but I want to be there when he wakes." The boy stated as the girl only held him. The many times she did this to him. "Carol and Ty don't think he will. But he is my bruther. He is my blood. Ya guys are too. But I can't draw the line on him just yet." The girl only listened.

"I don't want you to think that we gave up on him." the fierce girl explained.

"its alright. The idea has gone through my head too. Every time I sit beside him. or the doctor smiles sadly at me. They are humoring me." The bags under his eyes told of his sleepless nights.

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about you being there for Merle." She kissed his cheek. "you know you don't have to go to school tomorrow. Just take a day to rest." Andrea and Rick joined them.

"we could all play hookie together." Rick offered as the renegade let out an exhausted laugh.

"And we can even celebrate because Michonne's dad in coming back in 3 more weeks." Daryl clutched her hand. Seeing her uncertain face. He instantly read her mind.

"I just didn't want ya ta think that I was tuned out of yer life. ya can be happy too." He kissed her cheek as Beth walked past them in the hallway. Good. But Andrea and Michonne could only look at each other.

"Right now. I want you to get some rest. I am taking you home." The wild goddess stood up as the boy didn't decline. Pulling him up, she grabbed his keys. "You don't mind me driving do you?"

"Honestly I would, but since it is you I can manage." He flirted as they walked away from the all American couple.

"They make a cute couple, but not as good as us." Andrea kissed the leader as he obliged."You know we can always sneak off campus too." She licked his ear.

"I wouldn't mind." He stopped in mid sentence seeing the familiar boy walk up to them. Shane. His used to be best friend. The friend who always had his back. That was until Lori came into the picture. "let's go." He pulled the blonde's hand as she stopped him.

"Babe don't." She noticed the hurt boy walking towards them. "You have to face him. tell him how you feel. You owe yourself that." Rick loved her gift with words. And the conviction behind them. But he hated how she was right. But he had his reason for avoiding the boy.

"Andrea I don't even know if I can."

"Rick you can do anything you put your mind too." She kissed his cheek as she left the two.

All he could do was stare at Shane before him. both of their faces mixed with pain, fear, and anxiousness. The backstabber just wanted his friend back. He just wanted to go back to the way things were. And he opened his mouth, praying he had the right words to speak.

"What do want?" Rick asked already knowing the answer.

"Look. I really messed things up. All because of a girl. I'm sorry." He held his head down.

"and I am just supposed to forgive you now all because you apologized." The leader looked the boy in the eye as the other swallowed the lump in his head.

"no. no. I just missed my bro. I mean. Lori wasn't worth it. She never was."

"so then why did you hook up with her behind my back? You always do this Shane. Take advantage of me. You take kindness for weakness and then strike. I cant keep getting shitted on. Its one thing for a girl to do. But not from my friend since kindergarten." He exclaimed.

"You're right. You're right. I am glad that Lori doesn't even go to this school. To have to see her face and realize what I did to you. I can never forgive myself."

"Good." Rick stated as the boy took a breath. "I just don't get how you thought you could make her love you. I couldn't even make her truly love me. She cheated on me with you. How did you think she would be faithful?" Shane shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking. It was just the thrill of it. And now I am here alone. Without good friends. And you got Andrea, Daryl and Michonne. I want to be a part of that. I always did. I really regret what I did. You have to believe me." The boy pleaded.

"and you have to believe me Shane. You don't exist to me. This isn't about Lori. This is about how you treated me when I was your friend. I cant go back to that." The leader walked away.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

It was hard to be a single father. A level headed man. the man with all the answers to the unknown questions. But he was not. Shaking his head, he brushed his hands through his beard as he looked at Beth's soccer trophies. A natural athlete like her mother. And just like his runaway wife, she had a knack for hiding how she felt. Touching her awards, he refused to cry. He had no more tears left. And as much as he wanted to think this was just a phase, he couldn't anymore. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at his stunning oldest daughter.

"Daddy." The nurturing brunette quietly said.

"Am I a good father?"

"Of course. You are doing the best that you can." Holding his hand, the woman kissed his cheek.

"Am I really? I mean your mother….."

"Mom didn't want the responsibility anymore. It had nothing to do with us." Maggie assured him.

"I know that. You know that. But Beth. I know it happened a long time ago. And we have always talked about it, but I know that she doesn't believe us. And I hate that she never will." Hershel shook his head.

"Daddy don't do this to yourself."

"No I have to look at this." The wise man said. "Overlooking and ignoring is all that I have been doing. Finding ways to tell myself that my baby girl isn't taking drugs."

"I thought we decided that those were just rumors." Folding her arms uncomfortably as the man left her behind. "Where are you going?" She watched him pull out his keys.

"I just need some peace of mind." The man opened the storage closet. Finding the locked medicine cabinet, he checked it again.

"See nothing is gone or misplaced." She stated. "But even that doesn't prove anything. She has been ignoring my calls. Wants to stay in her room all the time."

"And she doesn't sing anymore." Hershel sadly said. "That's not my baby girl. We have to do something about this. My gut is telling me this."

"We will."

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Laying her love down, she covered him. kissing his forehead, she felt his hand tug hers. Moving over, he pulled the covers back. Taking the hint, she took off her shoes as the boy playfully pulled her inside. This was why he loved her so much. Nothing had to be said between them. He just basked in the presence of her. Her head on his chest as he played in her hair. Feeling her trace patterns in his chest, the two laughed.

"We are probably going to get afterschool detention and double chores from Carol." Michonne said as the boy huffed. That was the last thing on his mind. He felt so warm. Remembering how he held onto her when she drove his motorcycle. Taking in her scent, he wished it was enough to erase his pain for his brother.

"This is worth it though." He kissed her forehead. As she looked in his eyes.

"Talk to me Daryl." She rubbed his cheeks.

"I just wish I knew what was next. I just want to be strong enough to handle this. If he wakes, whose to say that there won't be brain damage. He might as well be dead. I know it is terrible to say, but I just want us both have peace. In that hospital bed, I know he hears me talking to him. I do. And I tell him to not leave me. I tell him that death happens to the people around him not only him."

"You're right. Both of us have felt abandonment time and time again. But you taught me that we have to keep going? Will you be able to?"

"That's the thing. I don't know if I can. I survived my mother and father's death, but everyone has their breaking point. What if this is mine? I am constantly worried about my sanity."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" The warrior looked in his eyes.

"Everyone expects me to be strong. I didn't want to let them down. or myself down." Speaking softly as his love held his hand.

"I expect you to lean on me. Don't be afraid to break down. I want you too because if you don't then." She paused. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. I don't want you to cut yourself."

"You don't have to talk about it." Daryl stared at her distant eyes. Not wanting her to relive her ordeal.

"No. I need to. You have to know." She paused as she looked away from his eyes.

"When I cut. It was like I wasn't really there. An out of body experience." She trembled as her love rubbed her arms. "I remember gripping the blade in my hand, but my mind was gone. Blank. And I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. I just saw the knife in my skin. The blood staining my skin." Swallowing the lump in my throat as the renegade rubbed her lower back.

"At the time, I thought that this was the best release for my mind, but it came back twice as hard. And the blood wouldn't stop. The more I saw it, the more I saw my mom's face. I saw her lifeless body. I don't want that for you. I don't."

"I won't cut myself Michonne. I wont." His eyes assured her as she bit her lip.

"But you can't promise me that. Sometimes we do things when we hit rock bottom."

"Michonne. I won't do that to you. I love you. And Carol. Sophia, Ty and Sasha. I can't disappoint you like that. I promise." He kissed her as she rested on his chest.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Wiping her tears, the queen bee sat in the basement. Holding her legs to herself, she was surprised she had room for more pain. Laying on the floor, she put her head on her bag. So much she kept to herself. So much she said to please her father and sister. They wanted her to not know the truth. Her mother left her because they weren't what she thought a family should be. And she didn't know why because they were loving to each other. They uplifted each other. Why didn't her mom want that? And now she was left here clinging to old memories. Taking a deep breath, she heard someone walk inside. What lie was she going to say?

"Beth?" Shane asked as the girl nodded. "Um. Sorry I didn't mean to. I just needed to be by myself." He began to close the door.

"No. don't go." She said as the boy closed the door behind him. Sitting beside the blonde. "I'm glad I saw you again. I am sorry about earlier today." She wiped her eyes as the boy watched her carefully.

"It's cool. Everyone is having a shitty day today. or in my case a shitty year." He looked at the floor as the blonde agreed. Biting her lip, the two sat awkwardly by each other.

"and from what I hear about you, we both have one thing in common. We did this to ourselves." Shane could only nod at her statement.

"Rick deserves a better friend than me. I know that. The whole school knows it. And now I am here in the basement wishing I had a time machine." The two laughed at his dark humor.

"It would definitely beat being here with the slutty queen bee suffering with withdrawals." She rubbed herself as the Shane looked at her.

"Why do girls do that?"

"Do what?"

"tear themselves down and then get mad when a guy does it?" His question took her by surprise.

"It's the same thing about guys too." Her blush made the boy feel guilty. "I mean we think we have to do so much to impress each other. And give in to eac hother. That's my biggest flaw. When my mom left us, I compensated by giving myself away to every guy I saw. I just didn't want to feel anymore." She honestly said as the boy listened to her. He would have never thought of this girl as having substance.

"Me neither. Rick is never going to forgive me. And he shouldn't. I was so jealous of everything he had. Two parents who loved him. A girlfriend who I realized just loved herself. I was so stupid."

"Aren't we all." She shook a little bit as the boy noticed. Taking off his jacket, he handed it to her.

"No. don't show me compassion. I need to go through this. Maybe then I can finally accept my actions and never go down this path again."

"so you want to change?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know. But I want to better than what I am now. don't you?" The two sat there. Hoping the answer would come to them.


	15. Chapter 15

Touching his forehead, Daryl sat beside his brother. No change. But breaking curfew and risking punishment was always worth it. He knew Carol understood. That was why he respected her so. Loved her so. Even the flowers she decorated Merle's room with. This was why Merle had to wake up. So he could see that his family wanted him too. Despite everything he did to them.

"Welcome back Daryl." The male nurse spoke to him.

"Sup Bob." He watched the man empty the decathader. " When he wakes up. How long will it take for his body to readjust?"

"A couple of months." Giving the boy an encouraging smile, the nurse continued his task. "you guys have to do your best to help him. He is going to be upset and confused."

"I'm used to that." Watching him check his ivs, Daryl laughed cynically. What would his brother do if he knew the man taking care of him was black. Probably refuse his care. God did have a sense of humor. He had this gift of making people face what they didn't want to face. He made them face what they needed to face.

"What's so funny?" He took notes on the teen's condition. His wounds weren't healing. Nevertheless, he kept his face calm. He couldn't dash the teen's dreams until he was for certain.

"Nothing." He silently prayed. "It's just that I owe you for treating my brother. Not discarding him like every other nurse in this hospital. Even though it is a small town."

"Daryl your family doesn't define you. You aren't the only one with rotten apples for relatives. You aren't also the only one with a past he would like to forget either. You used drugs. And I used alcohol. But you can't forget where you come from." He checked his patient's slow pulse.

"I will try not too. But I see the look in your eyes Bob." The comment took the man by surprise.

"What look?"

"Bob everyone has been avoiding my questions. Now tell me. I think I already know." Swallowing the lump in his throat as the man began to open his mouth. He prepared to have his world shattered.

"I am not the doctor. Miracles happen. Who I am to tell you what will be?" Bob's stalling did not work as he shrugged.

"Just stop the bullshit. Tell me what you think."

"If Merle survives in the next month, he will be lucky. His vitals are very shaky. He consumed so much. I'm sorry. We will try to keep him with us as long as possible. I wont give up on him. He doesn't deserve that. And neither do you." Bob touched his shoulder as the boy placed a hand over his face.

"I knew this already." Tears falling. "I don't know why I am crying because I had been asking for this so long. I guess I got that wish. But I didn't think this would happen this way." He sniffled.

"Daryl when we get angry we think and say things we don't mean."

"No you don't understand, I wanted it to happen. With every fiber in meh. I did. I'm a horrible person."

"No you are not man. far from. Right now, just be there for him till the end. Make sure he knows that you love him." The man heard his beeper go off. But he couldn't leave the fragile boy. Folding his lips, he stood beside him. a hand on his shoulder.

"It might not seem like it, but you will make it through this." He pronounced.

"I need to hear that." The renegade replayed the words in his head. How was he going to tell his family this?

_**TWDTWD**_

Rubbing her eyes, they slowly opened. Laying in the comfortable bed, she abruptly sat up. Her eyes darting to the side of her, she removed herself. Where was Daryl? With his brother of course. Looking at her phone, she smiled at his sweet text.

_U were sleeping so good. I didn't want to wake u. but you already know where I am. So don't worry. See u when I get home._

She couldn't ask for a better man to love. A man who loved with all his heart. A man who reminded her of her father. Or at least how her father used to be. Closing her eyes, she sat on the floor. Her mind traveling to the piggybacks her father gave her. And she began to shake. Would he come back being the same way he was before her mom dad? Or would he return being a different person? And she would have to get to know him all over again. Breathing deeply, she realized that the mind was very powerful. One thought could erupt emotions you didn't think you could feel.

"'Chonne?" Carol opened the door as she found the girl on the floor. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking." She sat back up. "I don't know what I am supposed to do when my dad gets back. How am I supposed to act towards him?"

"I wish I was profound when it came to words but the only thing I can say is. You will know when you see him. When you look in his eyes. He will show you the person he is. Handle it from there."

"I think I am putting so much pressure on myself to be strong." She admitted.

"You and Daryl both are. That is why you two compliment each other so well."

"It's. This is going to be a big adjustment for me too. Moving back in that house with him. Having to sleep with one eye opened."

"Sweetie I am not kicking you out of here." Carol rubbed her back.

"But he is my father. Who will look after him. make sure he doesn't relapse. I am not your responsibility anymore. I'm not mad that I have to go." Carol listened to the mature girl speak. "You have been so wonderful to me. These months have been amazing. You really gave me something that I can't repay."

" You are still a child. I can't expect for you to handle this by yourself." The mother soothed her.

"But I should Carol. He is my father. He is depending on me. I can't let him down." The warrior held herself as the woman rubbed her back.

"Sweetie. Your father wants you to be safe. Emotionally and mentally." She assured.

"Yes ma'am. I just never thought that this would become any more challenging."

"Welcome to life babe. Everyday I wonder how my baby will grow up. She has a father figure in Tyrese. Even Daryl, but I am still scared that when she starts to take interest in guys she will still pick the one who was like her father."

"Carol that is impossible."

"Why is that 'Chonne."

"Because Sophia is the smartest kid I know. Her innocence is what makes her so great. The way she says things. She's strong and she isn't afraid to speak her mind. You are raising her like my mom raised me. You should be proud of her."

"Just like I know Angie is proud of you." The woman kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for being a good mom to me in her absence." The child hugged her with all her might.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Holding herself under the covers, she could not sleep. Like every other night. Sitting up, she held her legs to her chest. Rocking back and forth, her body craved for her sweet candy. But she would not give into it. She couldn't keep disappointing herself like this. Turning on her lamp, her feet hit the floor as she began to walk. If only this could make her not want to find any of her father's prescription drugs. The way his eyes were on her as she came from school today. She knew. The way she locked herself her room. The way they kept knocking but she didn't answer. Just like now. And she couldn't keep ignoring them.

"What is it?" Her father took a deep breath as he looked at his beautiful daughter.

"I was just checking up on you. I saw your light on. It's late." He informed as he chose his words.

"It's one of those nights. Why don't I tuck you in Daddy?" A flash of sparkle lit her eyes. She reached for his hand as the man squeezed hers back.

"You were an adorable girl." The old man smiled as he guided her on the bed. "So much has changed to make you grow up like this." The girl said nothing as the man looked at her.

"Dad. Nothing has changed. And everything is fine. I keep telling you." Her practiced false smile was beginning to break as Hershel shook his head.

"Remember when you were little and you thought monsters lived under your bed. I would make you warm milk and you would tell me what you are scared of…." He began as he held his child.

"Dad." She inhaled deeply as she cried in his embrace.

"I need to know what you are scared of Beth. I need to help you. I want to help you. Because this is all my fault."

"No its not." She attested.

"Yes it is. I have been turning my back on you. Thinking that you would grow out of this phase. Hating how I never was able to open up to you. Like you should just know that I love you." He shunned himself.

"But Dad you are a good father. The best."

"then why are you doing this to yourself. I don't want you to deal with this. It is breaking my heart. Tell me please Bethie." He pleaded as the girl escaped his hold.

"Dad what do you want to here? That your daughter has slept with so many guys. That she has taking drugs on and off. And that I have been so high that I don't even remember their faces. I don't know how it even started. Me and sex." She fell on the floor as the man was processing her words.

"I knew it was wrong every time. And I'm sorry for hurt you. Then when I got hurt in soccer, I just finally gave into it." The man wiped his tears away.

"Beth I don't care about that. I never did I just want my baby girl to love herself. like me and Beth both do." He sat beside her as she laid on his lap. "When your mother left, she took a big piece of us with her. And I have been trying so hard to get it back. You don't need drugs. You don't."

"Dad. I can't lie. I do miss mom. I really do. Why didn't she want us? You say it wasn't us. But how do you know? And why are we the only ones left her to pick up the pieces. It's not fair. It's not fair." She screamed over and over again.

"I know baby. I know it's not fair. And I hate that nothing I can do can make you stop hurting yourself."

"Dad I just want to feel again. The sex and drugs only make me feel number. That's all I want. Please help me." Her red eyes looking into his.

"I will. I will." Letting her breakdown. Finally she was releasing all the emotions she held inside of her. This was only the beginning. But it was still a good start.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Andrea accepted the tea her sister gave to her. Sipping slowly, she observed the place Michonne called her new home. And she liked it. Lace curtains. The antique vanity set and book case inside, it looked like a bed and breakfast. Smiling at the Lana Del Rey, Ellie Goulding and Emile Sande posters, she had to remind herself that her sister was a teen like her. No matter how mature she acted.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to be in the house by myself on a night like this." Sitting beside the ebony goddess who let her talk.

"Drea you don't need to explain yourself to me. Besides with Daryl at the hospital I need the company." Grinning as the blonde nodded.

"It's just that Beth hated me and now it's worse than that. I should have stayed out of it."

"You know that it's impossible for you to do that." Michonne teased as the girl frowned.

"So I am the nosey girl who cant keep to herself. Damn it." The blonde bit her lip.

"No. no. it's not a bad thing. That is why you are my best friend." The warrior stared at her. "Because when others can't help themselves, you step in. it's a good thing." The warrior confidently said.

"But I need to know my limits. I mean Beth thinks…."

"Beth doesn't know what to think right now. She is really going through something. And it is only human nature for you to want to watch after her. You two were friends. And I know you miss her. That is alright."

"She thinks I chose you over her."

"What do you think?"

"I know I didn't choose, but I can't lie and say that our relationship isn't different than mine with her. I mean I loved to talk to her about boys and kissing. I really admired the fact that she wasn't afraid of rejection. But with you I admire your strength and endurance. I wish I had that myself. Its like you help me to mature. And with Beth I feel like I would have ended up like her." The good friend sipped her tea.

"I don't think so."

"How can you say that?"

"Because silly. You know who you are. I mean you never give yourself enough credit. When you and Phil broke up what did you do? You picked yourself up and you ignored people's comments. Because you know who are. That's what I like about you. You don't fold under pressure. And you know how to show emotions. I am still struggling with that."

"You and Daryl seem good with that." Andrea laughed at her sister's blush.

"this coming from the girl who cant get enough of Rick."

"I know it sounds cliché but it really matters when you have found the right one." Michonne noticed the maturity in her voice.

"so now you two are going to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after."

"I would love that. But if it doesn't. at least we can both say that our first time was with someone who actually loved us. Not everyone can do that." She shrugged as the others curious eyes made her laugh. "What do you want to know?"

"Where do I put my hands?" She played with her fingers as the blonde bit her lip. She couldn't believe she asked all these questions before she had sex herself.

"You will know. Its natural. Just let Daryl guide you. I'm pretty sure he is a pleaser by how you talk?"

"What do you mean?" These terms were so new to her.

"It means that he won't stop until you are satisfied. Like Rick is?"

"So how do I know if I am good? I mean is it as awkward as….I sound like an idiot." Andrea was not used to the strong girl asking her advice. For once, she had the upper hand.

"No you don't. who would have ever thought you would be asking me advice. But it wont be as awkward because you trust Daryl with your body. He will show you. And trust me you will enjoy learning from him." the two giggled.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

His hands were itching to pack. Even though he had some days left until he saw her face. Laying in his bed, he wondered how much she changed. And stayed the same. And he couldn't wait to see if he had changed. In these walls, it was easier to not be tempted. But now, he was a walking target. A walking danger to himself and his child. And he hated how sometimes he heard the devil on his shoulder. But he also felt the arms of his love around him. Her lips on his mouth.

"_Hey baby." Touching his face, his love kissed his tears away. Holding him as they lay on the bed._

"Can you ever forgive me?" He cried wishing she was here with him really. Feeling her dark eyes on him as she touched his cheek.

"_Of course I can. But it is not me who you need to beg for forgiveness. You know that." Her steady tone only made him sigh._

"'Chonne is growing so much. And I missed out so much. How can she let me back in after I. I can't even say it. I don't want to say it."

"_You hit her. And even though it hurts me to say it. You have to accept it so it can never happen again. I need to know that you are still the man that I married. That Meesh has everyone looking out for her. You need to be in her life."_

"And I will. I won't let her down anymore."

"_You better not. Because then I wouldn't forgive you. My heart broke every time I saw you shove her. Hit her. You weren't the man that I loved. And I can't let you use my death as an excuse anymore. Because you were wrong. And you have to make it right."_

"Angie do you miss us like we miss you."

"_Of course I do baby. But you have to live your life. if not for yourself, then for Meesh and me. I love you." She kissed him. "You will see me again. But not now." _

His eyes closed, he enjoyed his dream. This dream where he was near her. And she didn't run away. She only coddled him. cared for him. like she used too. And this was a dream he would forever hold onto.


	16. Chapter 16

"I cant believe mom is letting you skip with me today." He chuckled as he watched his love look at the bathing suits on her bed. This was a good thing. She was actually becoming more comfortable with her body. Coming from behind her, Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist. "The pink one definitely." He kissed her neck as she giggled.

"The pink one it is then." His lips on her cheek as she turned around his arms. "I haven't gone muddin in a long time." Michonne whispered.

"Lucky for us Rick's dad is out of town and we can use his truck. But we have to wash it after wards."

"Are you sure you want that to happen?" The two remembered their past make out session. "Is your mind going to be with us today though?" Grabbing his hand, she sat down on his lap. "I mean. With your brother. I just." Her words stopped.

"There is nothing I can do about it 'Chonne. I am just waiting on when. I have to accept this. It hurts like hell, but I've learned to live with pain. I never thanked you though."

"For what?" He ran his hands through her hair.

"During this whole time you think I have been saving you, but you have been saving me from myself."

"I don't know about all that." She paused. "But I do know that this is how things should be between two people who love each other. This is the most stable thing I can actually depend on right now."

"Me too." The renegade kissed her.

"One time I remember my mom takin us muddin. Of Course Merle had to be the jackass. After I got out the car, he pushed me down in the dirt. Shoving my face in the ground. Then I cried for 10 minutes."

"What did your mom do?"

"She pushed Merle down. and then we began playing in it. I don't have too many good memories of us together. But I cherish the ones that I have. My mom had to wash our clothes so many times." He laughed as she put her clothes in her bag.

"My mom hated muddin with a passion. So did my dad. But one thing we bonded on was cooking together. She was so good at making any idea come to life. She loved baking for baby showers. She was so giving that she made us stay up all night to finish this one cake. She was doing this favor for an associate who waited till the last minute."

"That must of sucked." He watched her grace.

"Actually no. She was always hitting my hand when I stole cake batter. But it was so good I couldn't help myself." She giggled. "She was trying to teach me so much about life. And I ignored her so many times. The one thing I learned from her is to never take anything for granted."

"Yeah. Merle taught me how to handle life when it gets hard. I know he didn't know he was teachin meh that. But now I see."

"You don't have to talk about it."

"no I need to. Because it aint gone get easier. And I got to get through this somehow. They say yah got tah laugh when its gets hard. But that don't help either." He breathed hard as she enveloped him.

"I just want my brother back Michonne." He broke down. "I just want him tah open his eyes, but he won't. He never will. How am I supposed tah move on from this? How am I supposed to forgive him for what he did to himself? To meh? He broke his promise to mom. She didn't ask for much. All she wanted was for us to be together."

"I know baby." This was all she could say. Holding him in her arms, no words could be said to make this go away. "We can tell them that we can go another time."

"No." He stopped her. "I know that I should have fun. I need to have fun. To at least be around people who make me happy. Who care for meh." He collected himself.

"Then I will be your rock." She held his hand.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Carol sat down by the boy that could have been her other son. The boy who had so much potential but couldn't see it. He only wanted to believe he was a product of his own environment. And she hated how the world gave up on him. including herself. Seeing Daryl try to act as if he were fine with this was tearing her apart. The way he avoided her eyes when she asked.

Holding the teen's hand in her own, she breathed slowly. Carefully. Where was his social worker now? At the group home. Most likely getting ready for some new child to fill this boy's place. And though his eyes held hell in him, he did mean something to his brother. And vice versa.

The scars on his face, the heart monitor making an occasional beep, the woman folded her lips. She didn't know what to say. But the truth was never wrong.

"I know you hate my guts. And I don't like you either. But I do know that you love your brother. And that you fought for your brother. But I think you knew he could be saved. And I think you know that you can leave this world knowing that he will be taken care of. You don't have to worry about him. And maybe now you can rest your heart now. You and your mom can know that he made it. He survived." She became quiet.

Hoping that God would show mercy on this boy's soul. That maybe in the end, he understood and repented.

Standing up, she looked over his body. Tears from her own eyes. Flashes of her and Sophia through her mind. Feeling the blows and punches of Ed. Holding her hands, she knew that her daughter would have had a different life if she would have not fought for them. Praying silently, she hoped that all the broken children in this world would eventually have their peace of mind.

_**TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**_

Rick heard his brother's laughter as they raced in the middle of the camp area. Engine revving. Wheels spinning. Andrea gripping his arm as the speed increased. Michonne grabbing Daryl's neck as their laughter filled the air. Mud slinging as the four enjoyed this day. Getting outside the truck as they ran to different spot. Shaping the wet dirt in their hands. Throwing it at each other as they played. Like kids in kindergarten. Finding joy in petty things.

"Ya are gonna git it." Daryl threatened playfully as the warrior fell down from laughing so hard. She didn't mean to hit him in the face. Observing Rick pick up Andrea as he swung her around. "O so that is what ya want?" he ran over to her as he picked the ebony goddess up. Pulling them down in the mud. Their camouflage gear covered.

"Daryl stop." She giggled as they rolled around in their own little world.

"nope." He laughed making sure his weight didn't oppress her. Their lips finding each other as her arms gripped his biceps. Her tongue never getting used to the feel of his.

"Hey can you two keep your hands off of each other for one second?" Rick threw dirt at them as Andrea snickered.

"From what I hear yah two are tha ones who can't seem to do that." Daryl teased as they both blushed.

"shut up." Andrea rolled her eyes laughing. Taking Rick's hand as they headed to the lake.

"Come on." Michonne took the lead. Holding his hand. Feeling his lips kiss her neck. Not that she minded.

"Can't wait to see your body in that swim suit." He whispered as she felt him tugged her ear with his teeth.

"Me neither." Her pulse raising seeing his chest without a shirt. Taking off their gear, Daryl licked his lips as the warrior blushed under his view.

"Sexy as hell." He kissed her as Michonne blushed harder. Feeling Andrea pull her with her.

"not to disturb you guys but we need girl time." She laced their hands together as they sat by the water. Resting her head on Andrea's shoulder, the two were both in a really good place.

"So how are you?" The grey eyed beauty asked as the girl looked at her.

"good. Worried. Frustrated. Unprepared." She shrugged as she looked at the boys talk. "I want to move back with my dad."

"He is your dad." The blonde waved at her gorgeous boyfriend. Blowing him kisses.

"Because Carol would probably shoot the idea down. And Daryl needs me with him. I know we aren't married. But we are really close. He needs me as much as I need him. but then again. My dad."

"Meesh you don't have to choose. But." she paused.

"But what?" The warrior listened.

"just make sure you can find a balance when he gets back. You don't want them both think that you chose. You also don't want to wear yourself thin either. Sometimes you can't please everyone, but in this case you can." She smiled as Michonne nodded.

"You have been so happy and I hope that doesn't change when Devin gets back. And I hope that he wants to change."

"Carol told me to remind him that he is not a failure. And he isn't. because he realized his mistakes and he is fixing them. I just hope I don't hold it over his head intentionally. When I saw him, it was just for hours. It is going to be different because he will be here physically."

"Do you think he will hit you again?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "and I know Daryl is worried about that. Even though he has enough with his brother's….condition." The two looked out at the lake. Andrea hoped her presence was enough to help her cope.

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

"Rick ya have always been the brother that I always wanted." The two sat down as the leader touched his arm.

"Blood wouldn't make us closer." He stated as the archer looked at the two girls. "if you don't want to talk about it. I know everyone has been saying that, but I actually mean it." Watching his brother bite his thumb.

"I talk to Chonne and Carol. But I still feel guilty. I know I am Carol's son, but I feel bad for unloading this shit on them. Merle is my responsibility. not theirs.."

"They love you. It's in a woman's nature to care and in a man's to protect. That's never gonna change." The cool breeze relaxing their nerves.

"When did you get so profound?"

"Being friends with you keeps me one step ahead. You've been there for me when my parents dealt with disputes. Now it is my turn." Rick stated.

"Ty told me that sometimes God puts us through things because he knows we are strong enough to handle them. He said that was what his mom told him when his dad was killed in a car accident. But it didn't make him hate God any less. And to be honest I don't know if I hate God. Right now hate is just a pointless emotion to feel. It won't make my brother feel better. It won't make him not be brain dead."

"Daryl."

"No I need to say it. Because this needs to be real. And it is real. And I can't run from this. Even if his eyes open. He wont be there. And he will be suffering even more." He wiped his eyes. "I guess I got my wish. I wanted him to suffer. Why did God decide to listen to me now?"

"I thinks of it as a way of ending his suffering. And his self hate. His jealousy and rage he had towards you. The way he would give Merle a revelation and he would never take it. I don't think this is God's way of punishing you or him. just him letting you both know he is real."

"why is that?" Daryl asked.

"Because though you lost your parents and Merle, somehow you kept their love with you. You saw the good even when there was none. And you gained us all. Your story is so unlikely if you think about it. The reformed drug dealer who turned over a new leaf. Who never went back to his life. who gained a family and friends. And we all love you."

"Thanks man." The redneck hugged his friend. "I needed to hear that."

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

_He didn't know where he was. All he knew was that it was beautiful. Filled with people smiling. Laughing. Playing. Beautiful clear skies and lush, green grass. The flowers giving off their strong fragrant smell. Closing his eyes, Merle inhaled deeply. Feeling a certain calmness he never felt before. _

_And then loneliness gripped his heart. Falling down on grass, he felt the tears shed. The hardness he carried of his world. The abuse that he let overpower him. And rule his actions. Feeling the dirt in his fingers, his moans became louder and louder. And as he saw the others overlook him, he should have known that this would be how it was. Whimpering slightly, he felt someone sit beside him. moving his head to rest on a shoulder. He inhaled the scent. The familiar scent he almost forget. _

_Opening his eyes, he saw the beautiful brunette woman. Kissing his tears as he held onto her. Not saying a word. Hoping this was the best way to tell her how much she was missed. Her bright blue eyes that held its light. Her smile that made him feel alive._

"_I'm here now Merle." The mother looked her son in the eye. His clear skin that shined. Kissing his forehead, she embraced him again. "o how I missed you and Daryl." _

"_Mom." His broken voice couldn't register the tenderness in her voice. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. "Am I dreamin?"_

"_Yes. And no." She simply answered as she rubbed his temples. So long he had been out of her reach. So long she had neglected them. "But that does not matter. All that matters is that you are here with me." Holding his hand as the boy rested in her lap._

"_I'm sorry mom. I am so sorry." He stopped as she put her finger on his mouth._

"_As I am. For everythin. Words cannot describe what I put ya two through. But that does not matter. All that matters now is that we get a new chance to start over." She assured. "You were so tired dear. Of fighting. Of living the life my mistakes taught ya. And for that I will never forgive myself. But ya must know that I love ya. And I will never leave you again." She stood up as she walked slowly away._

"_Mom. No. no." Her hand escaped his. "You just said that you will never leave you."_

"_Sweetie. I never left you or Daryl. And I never will." She smiled._

"_Wait. I want to come with ya." He ran behind her. His legs hurting as he could not catch up with her._

"_You will in due time. Just be patient." Her voice echoed in the air._

_**TWDTWDTWD**_

Devin didn't realize how much of an adjustment it would take to get back used to this world. The world that moved so fast. And yet he hoped he would not move as fast with it. He wanted to take in every moment. Even the moments of pain where he missed his Angie. And his Michonne. But he hadn't felt like this in a long time. Like he could breathe again. Sitting down in the busy coffee shop, he accepted the drink from his friend. The father that he couldn't be.

"Ty. I don't know how I can ever repay you for this." He looked the man in the eye as Ty shook his head.

"You don't because that's what friends are for. You repaid me by getting better. Taking your problem serious." The father figure stated.

"Go on say it. My alcoholism. I have to say it. Confront it because if I don't I will go back to it." He said. "Thinking back it's so surreal. Like an out of body experience. Seeing myself hit Chonne like that. Hearing her cries but I never stopped."

"That doesn't matter now. All Michonne wants is her father. Can you give her that?"

"I know I can give Michonne the stableness that we both want. But right now I know I can't trust myself." Honestly saying as the recovering man folded his fingers. "I'm scared to see her again. A part of me doesn't want to for the simple fact that she is doing so well without me in her life."

"I'm sure she doesn't see that Dev." Tyrese grinned. "A father has a great impact on a child's life. Like a mother. Just make sure she doesn't lose both."

"I know I won't see her in about three more days, but please tell me about her. All that she has done."

"Well. She smiles more. And talks more. She is beginning to learn how to not be anti social. She doesn't shut herself out as much. But that is because we didn't give up on her. But Daryl is really good to her." He stated.

"that's good. I definitely don't deserve to say he better treat my daughter right. Or play the overprotective father." The father paused. "But I hope he doesn't hurt her. And I hope she doesn't jump in over her head. She is so much like Angie. When she loves she loves to where she can't turn it off. And I don't want another man to hurt her."

"Daryl wont. At least not intentionally." Ty's voice echoed.

"I just hope she is taken care of." Folding his lips as he sipped his coffee.

"She will be and so will you too. I took the liberty of getting rid of all you liquor in the house.." He stated as the man breathed slowly.

"It's just hitting me that this time is moving to fast. And I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry because we will figure it out. We have you and Michonne both in mind."

He knew his words weren't enough to prepare him for his struggles, but at least he knew he wasn't alone. Neither was Michonne.


End file.
